


Your wish is my command

by fluffychanel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: Aizen watched as the Quincy army took over his lands. But, even in the most helpless of situations, you'll find the most unlikely ally. GrimmjowXAizen Mpreg





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story in which Aizen has fused himself already with the Hogyoku way back in the Arrancar Arc and where the Quincy army has set their sights on Hueco Mundo at exactly that time.
> 
>  
> 
> I have seen a couple of AizenXGrimmjow fics floating around, but I have never encountered a GrimmjowXAizen, so this is the result. I also like to give out a shout out to Sakurayuri89, whom requested a forced Mpreg Aizen.

Warnings: E-rated, seriously dark themes ahead: Non-con BachXAizen, forced abortion/loss of child, humiliation, violence and my own take on Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. But, any chapter with such explicit content will be marked so you won't be faced with anything you don't want to encounter. The edited version, without lemons will be posted on FF. 

Still, keep in mind; I have warned you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, storyline, etc. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. 

For those that haven't run away yet; enjoy! 

**Prologue**

The first signs should have made Aizen wary. 

His perfect plan had been running smoothly, soon he would lure in Kurosaki Ichigo so Soul Society would be deprived of its strongest forces. 

He had already fused with the Hogyoku, his normal powers were already far too advanced to be subdued by anyone. But now, no one could match him anymore. His Espada could get rid of the captains and any other pests that might get the idea of possibly stopping his upcoming rise. When that was out of the way he could finally concentrate on what he wanted all along; the Soul Palace. Crown himself as the Soul King and become the supreme ruler. 

The downside of being fused with the Hogyoku was his less than before attentive state. He hadn't expected Hueco Mundo to be invaded again, being too busy with his ideal plans that he forgot to pay attention to the minor details. Already too certain of his victory that he forgot the fact that the Shinigami might not be the only enemy around. 

The genocide of the Quincy race so long ago should have wiped them all away, with the exception of just a handful still running around, or so he thought… 

When Gin had worn a modern looking uniform one day with a blue cross, that resembled the Quincy emblem, the alarm bells should have gone off — but the orb had clouded his common sense. 

"What are you wearing?" he had asked disinterestedly of the grinning silver haired male. 

"Ta new uniform, ya like it?" 

There was no new uniform, whatever was the fox planning now… 

He knew of Gin's disloyalty, had always known. But that the fox would suddenly jump to the other side of the Quincy army was not foreseen. Unbeknownst to the lord himself, the Quincy army had already set foot unto his terrain. When Hollows, and some of his Arrancar started falling, he knew he had overlooked something in his otherwise waterproof plan. 

Something wasn't right. 

His plan had crumbled up in to shambles at seeing his land almost over run by an invasion of Quincies. He had not been prepared for that, neither were his Hollows or Arrancar. The Espada even had difficulty in keeping up with them. 

Since when did the Quincy race ever form a threat? 

Aizen, however, still had kept up his dignity and full assurance of the other’s downfall. The powers of the Hogyoku should easily defeat any rebellion. Until the Quincy king—or as he proclaimed himself as—took over. 

He would have had to go into final transformation as a last resort to end the Quincy's life, but was prevented from taking it that far by being tag teamed by the 'king' and his regent. A device of some sort had been strapped around his neck that functioned as some sort of collar. It enraged him, as if he was some animal that could be strapped down… 

He started to use his zanpakuto again to try and regain the upper hand, but they already knew of his Shikai's ability, and thus were not affected by the illusion whatsoever. As an absolute last resort, which he normally never would have had to utilize —since his powers were supreme above all— he had used his Bankai. Only to end up losing said ability at finding out they could simply remove it. 

Kyouka Suigetsu ended up torn in half at his feet. 

An enemy he had decided to oversee, for those beings were so far beneath his level that he never felt the need to research about them, put him down as if he was nothing! It was an absolute utter humiliation when he was forced onto his knees for the invader of his land. 

The Quincy king stood towering over his kneeling form, reaching out to caress the leather of the collar around his neck. The brunet had lashed out to slap the offending appendage away, but the sword of the regent suddenly digging into his neck kept him still. 

His lavender eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits, giving his most lethal stare at the blond's "Show respect to his majesty." 

"He is not my majesty, the only king I acknowledge is myself." Aizen said emphatically. 

The black haired Quincy king traced the band of the collar again, "I am a merciful ruler. There are only a few things that I loathe immensely. One of them are those beasts you call your army. Animals that should be chained or destroyed immediately." he hooked his finger in the silvery clasp at the front of the band. The sword at Sousuke's neck disappeared, before the king gave a forceful yank on the clasp so Aizen ended up bowing down completely, there was barely time to plant his hands to avoid a total collision of his face with the ground. 

"That is how you show respect." The black haired Quincy continued, grabbing a fist of his long brown hair, yanking backwards this time to get him sitting upright again. 

The brunet grit his teeth as he long since envisioned the Quincy leader's gruesome death. 

"The second thing I hate more than anything are liars." The blond Quincy named Haschwalth in the meantime was tying Sousuke's hands behind his back. 

Out of reflex, and because the brunet's bound hands couldn't block the hit, Sousuke had turned his head when he saw the leader's hand flying to his face, only for the hand to land lightly on his cheek, caressing softly while soothingly telling him "And that would be something you're known for…" 

Aizen had shut his eyes initially and kept them tightly shut when he felt the other’s touch. His chin was gripped tightly suddenly and a whispered demand told him "Look at me when I'm talking to you." 

The commanding tone had him ready to defy the Quincy, but he obeyed the other’s request, glaring fiercely. 

Was this going to be the end? The Hogyoku's powers should normally make him immortal… 

"There, now I can see those exotic eyes." He felt the other’s thumb slide under the skin of his eyes. "You're such a pretty thing, courtesy of the object you've implanted." 

He began to struggle when the Quincy let his hands fall down, sliding down the zipper of his suit. The regent held him back as the Hogyoku was completely revealed to the other’s eyes. 

When the black haired male reached for the pulsing orb, Sousuke snarled "Get your filthy hands of me y-" 

He was cut off mid-speech when his head snapped to the side at the other’s harsh backhanded slap. The force that was used behind the hit had Sousuke biting his lip, the coppery taste of his blood filled his mouth as a little trickle of the liquid was wiped away by the king. 

"Spare yourself any further humiliation and command your beasts to surrender and accept their new king." 

His Arrancar were never the most loyal, the Hollow side in them followed power on instinct. If they found out he was literally beat down by the Quincy, they would naturally change allegiance. 

"I'll show you how a real king reigns and how a real king takes over the Soul Palace in a mere few days, something you have been dreaming of for centuries." 

Sousuke refused to look into the other’s eyes, focusing instead on the space beside the black haired head, where he could see the grinning face of that backstabbing fox. 

"He doesn't have a lot to say." His majesty told Gin. 

"Odd, normally he's very talkative." The silver haired one dared to taunt. 

Where had it all gone wrong? Had it been a mistake to fuse with the Hogyoku so early on, or should he have taken action against Gin sooner? 

While he had been so sure of Soul Society's defeat yesterday, he was already planning his own comeback now. 

He would not just bow down and accept his demise, without a fight back. But he had to think it through first; find out exactly what that collar did, if Kyouka Suigetsu could be restored and most importantly if he could still count on the Hogyoku. 

He was brought to the throne room, his throne room! As the Quincy king took a place on his throne, unceremoniously. The brunet stood next to the large seat, glaring at the Quincy king as the regent's sword dug threateningly into his back. 

Beneath Sousuke's throne, his Espada and Arrancar were almost lined up in number—some spots appeared to be missing. A Quincy on either side of them, held his Hollows in a similar threatening position as Sousuke himself was. 

The brunet could see that even with all his Arrancer, he was by far outnumbered by the Quincy race. When had the handful of those little pests started multiplying?! Their fighting style was even unfair; stealing Bankai and using fire weapons that could end a fight in a mere few seconds… 

The room held a lot of noise, the Quincies had trouble keeping some of the Espada under control. 

"Your beasts only seem to recognize one master." 

So it seemed. Grimmjow in particular was doing his best to ward off anyone that got too close. Even with one arm the previous Sexta put up a good fight. But it was not about him, they were not doing it out of loyalty, but because of their 'fight or flight' instinct. 

It was useless though in Sousuke's opinion; better to relinquish control visibly and start scheming to gain the upper hand mentally, than to lose all dignity. 

"Tell them that you step down willingly, and you will get a place next to me." 

Sousuke glared out of the corner of his eyes at the fool whom looked down at the display of those 'disobeying beasts'. The man almost seemed entertained. 

He had to look out for the Quincy king, those regal manners hid something darker. Sousuke himself knew how to play out the 'I promise you this in exchange for that' kind of charade; an empty promise that most likely would not end well for himself. 

The brunet refused to say anything when Bach commanded him to get on with it. A threat followed soon after; his beasts would be destroyed one by one before his eyes if he did not obey the king. 

Sousuke's answer was therefore a flat "What makes you think I care for them? They were simple pawns." 

The other replied with a "Very well." and a simple wave of his hand had one of the Quincies, who stood a few paces before the formation, take out a modern weapon. 

The weapon that resembled his Primera Espada's own choice of defense was directed at said Arrancar before the gunshot went off. The loud, almost foreign sound had Sousuke's army go quiet before the lifeless body of his first transferred Hollow hit the ground. With a single shot aimed at one of his vital points it was over. The gut wrenching cry of Lilynette filled the air as she ran to his fallen corpse before she too would disappear —as was expected from being a manifestation of an Espada. 

The armed Quincy didn't waste any time to hold a next Espada at gun point, randomly picking a next target, skipping a couple before it aimed at the current Sexta. And Luppi's fate ended just as quickly. When it was pointed at Ulquiorra next, he ordered Bach to stop. A single wave from the king had the Quincy stopping just in time before pulling the trigger. 

It wasn't because his Cuarta Espada was his favorite, he never played favorites it had nothing to do with that. If Sousuke had any hope of a comeback, he needed help regrettably. He hadn't come to Hueco Mundo alone either. He needed loyalists who had his back, not backstabbing fools. And his Espada would not support him if he let them be executed. 

Sousuke directly addressed what was left of his army "I hereby announce that I will be giving up any supremacy to Yhwach Bach, your new lord." It was extremely difficult to let out the last part of his sentence without any resentful emotion. 

Any objections to his acclaimed statement were literally beat down. Sousuke wondered when his Espada had started seeing him as their sovereign ruler and not a dictator. True loyalty could not be simply bought. 

"I will be addressed as his majesty, not that slaves have a voice necessarily." The king turned to look at Sousuke. "My Sternritter need playthings when they come home from purging Soul Society." 

The disgrace, how dare he mock his army like that! 

As a notable amount of Quincy with a distinguished outfit began picking out their 'slave', Sousuke was steered into his own room by Haschwalth. Where he was made to await his majesty. 

He studied the regent whom was wearing the same cloak as those that were called the Sternritter; a more elite group he presumed. Just like his Espada among the Arrancar. 

"You must be his right hand man, am I right?" 

The blond gave him a flat stare. "His majesty is my other half." 

Aizen raised a brow. "Ah? I would compare you to Gin, but he and I never went that far." If not for the fact that Gin was obviously straight, he would have never fallen for the cunning man otherwise either. The fox was not his sort of type. "Other half is a bit drastic, I cannot imagine falling in love with someone like that." the blond didn't answer him, silently observing him with the same flat stare. "Charming." Sousuke said blatantly. 

He never waited on anyone, people had to normally await on him. The regent wasn't the best sort of company to pass the time either. He didn't react to any provocation, which bored the brunet. 

He fidgeted with the bindings on his wrist behind his back, but they did not give. The Quincies used unknown methods he had not heard of. 

When his majesty finally arrived, the king went over to the four poster bed —that faced a huge window overlooking the desert of Las Noches— and took a place on the edge of the bed. "Your new uniform will arrive shortly, let us establish some ground rules first. I would put you in one of the cells down in the basement, but they aren't very comfortable. And I do require for you to be in top shape for the future so you will get your own room, generous of me isn't it?" 

Sousuke raised a brow at the intriguing look Bach gave him. 

"However, at times you will be required to share my bed." His majesty said, patting the sheets of the bed beside him. 

Sousuke's eyes widened at the daunting truth that exhortation brought forth. "My place is beside you." he reminded the other. 

"Indeed, beside the throne. Any other place beneath me." 

He glanced at the regent, the supposed other half, but the blond didn't seem fazed by it. It became horribly obvious why he was kept alive, he will however not be treated like a pleasure slave. 

The door opened and in walked Gin with a set of clothes, they were handed over to the king as Bach put them beside him on the bed, motioned at the clothes before ordering him to undress. 

Sousuke didn't move. He could feel the stares of the other occupants inside the room practically burning into him. 

"Have you not heard me?" was uttered by the black haired Quincy after several minutes. 

Aizen simply met his gaze, defiantly looking into the other’s eyes. "And how do you suppose I will do that while my hands are bound?" 

The Quincy king stood up, approaching him with a big smile. "Get me one of his beasts." He commanded instead as Gin went off, grinning from ear to ear. Sousuke's glaring eyes followed the betrayer's moving form. 

A sputtering and cursing Grimmjow was brought along when the fox returned. Sousuke thought for sure that the previous Sexta was going to be harmed to urge him to obey, but the Quincy leader stopped a hairs breath away before the brunet and said softly in an understanding tone "I want to make your stay as comfortable as possible, I know it must be hard to suddenly lose all power. As a lord you were used to servants yourself." Bach looked at Grimmjow, his smirk seemed to grow as he commanded "Undress your former ruler." 

The panther had replied with a "Hell no!" wrenched his arm out of Gin's grip and turned back towards the door where he was stopped from leaving by the regent. 

"I can't spare your life should you prefer being my Sternritter's entertainment, but I can assure you that you'll be safer here, as your former ruler's personal assistant." 

That was rich, he was still given a servant when he himself had to serve the king. It was just done for his humiliation, let his own Espada see him weak and at the mercy of another. 

"I ain't liking any of those choices." Was Grimmjow's snarled answer. 

"Then your life ends here." 

The panther like Espada turned back around to face them, glancing in Sousuke's direction before taking a couple of steps in his direction.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Any outsider that entered Las Noches was automatically seen as a foe. The vast land that was called Hueco Mundo was the only place that could be referred to as 'home'. Sure, Grimmjow had no to only vague memories of his time before his evolution to Espada. Before the rogue Shinigami took over and claimed the land as his own property, gave them all clothes and names, at least to the newly generated Hollows. 

Rules and manners that were needed were taught to educate them and form them into an unified army. The plan to civilize any Hollow had many worshiping Aizen like a God, despite the underhanded tactics he used to turn them against each other. The two faced rogue Shinigami's harsh punishments mostly included the use of enormous suffocating reiatsu. 

In no time Aizen had become their king, the Shinigami had succeeded with his own way of forming the Hollows into a fully armed union. Something the previous Hollow king had failed to do. 

But leadership and owning property was something that Shinigami like races strived for to obtain. The title of king was a coveted label, or that's what Grimmjow determined from the boring lessons of Shinigami history taught by that damn grinning fox faced bastard. 

So it wasn't a complete shock that the next ambitious king would try to take that desired title. And just like the damn hordes of Shinigami that infiltrated Hueco Mundo to get to Aizen, the Hollows defended their land. 

Only the enemy was not a Shinigami this time, in fact they resembled humans more than those Death Gods did, except for the added magical properties of their weapons. They came out of the shadows, just like Aizen. Though in comparison to their 'lord', the Quincies reaped a wave of destruction. 

Hollow power levels were no longer up to par with the invaders of the land. 

Grimmjow was struggling to fend off the one named Bazz B. His red haired mohawk and feral grin making him a good match. 'Finally a good fight', he thought. Until it was clear that this was no ordinary opponent. Quincies were a tougher species —he had only heard of them through the Espada meetings—to just slash up in pieces. 

Grimmjow snarled threateningly at his assailant, starting the process of his released form. He wasn't the only one of the Espada whom had to fall back on his resurrection. His opponent seemed only amused by this, giving a mocking cat call. "Come here, pussycat." 

The redhead was going to end up with Grimmjow's claws tearing right through the bastard's flesh, to see if the Quincy species bled pure red like the Shinigami ones. 

But it was no use, the second Aizen was brought down to his knees, it felt like the majority of the Hollow world gave up. As if the power he bestowed upon them faded as much as their will to fight. 

Lined up in front of the throne, the Espada and Arrancar were marked with a band around the arm, and held back by an assigned Quincy. Whatever the bracelet around his bicep did was unknown to the panther except that it forcefully turned them back into a humanoid form. It definitely fucked up their spiritual pressure. The sight of Aizen standing next to his preferred seat on the throne made a scent of fear run through the Hollows. 'Cause if Aizen was willingly stepping down, the one who was going to take his place would have to be worse than that deceiving bastard. 

And that was alarming enough. 

Especially when the Quincy leader started destroying the Espada. Starrk was easily obliterated by the noisy weapon. Lilynette's cry followed until she disintegrated. And while Luppi's death made Grimmjow almost give out a 'hah! got back my number motherfucker' he didn't think drawing attention to him in this instant was very wise. 

Because Aizen just stood there, they served no more than his sacrifice at this point. Not that Grimmjow ever envisioned the other as an embodiment of salvation. The slaughter was abruptly cut off when Aizen's treasured gem was held under aim, no surprise there. 

When Aizen voiced his surrender out loud, all hell broke loose. The Hollows felt cheated by the Shinigami whom had promised a great victory over all lands, and now; gave up power for a species even lower than the Death Gods. It's like the freedom they had, before Aizen, seemed to evaporate a little more each time. 

Their newly appointed king spoke up and it was instantly made clear what the role of the Arrancar was going to be; serve as slaves for the Quincy army. 

Aizen disappeared and while the Hollows had no clue what would happen to their former leader, most were past caring, even the ones whom had been kissing the lord's ass before the other renounced the throne. 

Bazz B, the Quincy Grimmjow fought came back over to him, ready to claim the panther as his. But he ain't gonna be anyone's pet. 

Grimmjow's struggles had initially stopped, when the Quincy whom held him in formation, backed off after the panther finally managed to punch him square in the face. It earned him a particular well placed hit at the base of his spine in return with a metal bar, which left him off balance, but he at least had gotten some space to move this way, without the Quincy bastard breathing down his neck. 

Focusing his attention next on the redhead that approached him with a wide smile. The grip on his single arm was tightened by the one behind him. "You'll become my personal entertainment now, pussycat." 

The nickname enraged him, lashing out was prevented as another hit with the bar was utilized as warning. That didn't calm him down, not when the redheaded bastard stood only centimeters from his face. The other kept spewing out mocking claims of ownership. So Grimmjow did the only thing he could at the moment, drew his head back and head butted the grinning Quincy. 

The damn bastard had a skull of concrete since it gained him a killer headache for the entirety of the day. He was prepared to take any backlash for his action, but Gin interrupted Bazz B. 

"Grimmjow can be a real pain, I'll have ta relieve ya of him cuz his majesty needs a word with him." 

His majesty?! He always found fox face creepy. The way he acted towards Aizen would have made anyone think that those two were more than just close buds, but the sudden change of allegiance sure put an end to that. 

He followed the other up the stairs where only three bedrooms resided. "Ya seem to be basking in your mutiny to Aizen, what fucking side are you even on?" 

"Never thought ya be ta one ta have sympathy fer Aizen taicho." Came the singsong voice, almost skipping to the one room that was considered the master bedroom. 

Once inside he was met by his former lord, the authoritative presence that normally surrounded the brunet had dimmed. The sight of the collar and shackles betrayed that the rogue Shinigami was seen as an equal possession as the Hollows. 

It made Grimmjow snarl menacingly. 'The hell!' it should have given him a great deal of satisfaction by seeing the other in that predicament. Aizen deserved no better than this! After all the humiliation he had to take, he should be laughing in the other’s face! 

Instead there was this weird feeling settling in the place where his stomach should have been, when the Quincy leader circled Aizen. The blue haired one hadn't been listening, too busy trying to place that weird feeling, until Yhwach Bach demanded him to undress his former ruler. 

"Hell no!" he wouldn't even touch Aizen out of his own free will, let alone paw the other in an almost intimate manner. His attempts to exit the room were stopped by the blond Quincy. The new leader's indication towards immunity from that crazy mohawked bastard, was tempting though. 

An assurance, whether false or not, mostly guaranteed better conditions. And while Aizen wasn't the grand confidant he made himself out to be, most of his vows had ensued the Hollow world's thriving status. 

But their new ruler, this Quincy that managed to get Aizen into chains, how much of the promised protection was going to be truly granted? 

Could anyone really be worse than Aizen? It was best not to test that issue immediately. 

He took a couple of steps to stand in front of his former lord, and realized this was actually the first time where he had stood casually in front of Aizen. The other had always kept a certain distance between himself and 'common beings'. Dubbing himself as a God rather than a king, he naturally received this air of superiority around him. Always having to bow down at his command and show respect, the rogue Shinigami didn't seem so imposing to Grimmjow now. 

They were fairly the same height, even though Grimmjow still had to look up at him, the Sexta felt bigger, due to his sturdier frame, as opposed to the rogue Shinigami's almost puny physique. 

The jewel shaped object that was now stuck in Aizen, and supposedly supplied him with Hollow powers, had seemingly downgraded that superior status. Internally it affected their former lord's system, but not for the better. And externally that lordly attitude only worsened. Feeling superior and deeming himself as a deity, only to be put down rather laughably easy. 

Even more so since that normally suffocating pressure had vanished into nothingness. Probably a result of the thick choker around the long haired brunet's neck. It resembled those collars he had seen in Karakura town, those that declared a feeling of ownership for humans in regard to their pets; a degrading metaphor. The collar's clasp on Aizen didn't hold a name tag though, some sort of smaller shaped crystal hung from it. With the same blue-purplish color and simultaneously pulsing in relation to the orb placed in Aizen's chest. 

No, right now Aizen was far from the God he posed as. 

The Quincy leader repeated the command to undress Aizen. 

Dressing and undressing himself was already a feat with only one arm… 

Reaching in Aizen's general direction, he thought it was best to simply yank those clothes off, the zipper was already half undone anyways. But, as soon as his hand stretched out near Aizen's shoulder, the brunet warned "Grimmjow, do not dare to touch me, for you will certainly be faced by my wrath, once I free myself from this less beneficial position." 

Less beneficial? He was freaking defeated, did he not notice that?! 

The panther narrowed his eyes at the threatening tone and gave a wrench at the material. The seams in the middle of the cloth ripped further, the zipper didn't have any functionality anymore at that point. And with Aizen's hands bound at his back, peeling off the skin tight white material wasn't exactly easier. Especially since his lordship tried to defy Grimmjow's attempts. Not that it helped Aizen in any way, his evading techniques weren't enhanced by any pressure. 

Grimmjow contemplated using Pantera so he could put some space between them. Even without reiatsu, he still felt a little intimidated by the other. 

Bach held Aizen still with a hand around the brunet's forearm. Was it the force in which he held Aizen back, or the unnatural position that kept the brunet's body suddenly rigidly still? He seemed to be putting his full weight on the balls of his feet. 

Not giving it any further thought, Grimmjow grabbed Pantera. Aizen's lavender eyes followed his zanpakuto intensely. 

"Don't use any help, use your arm and you might be rewarded with an extra limb." Said his new lord encouragingly. 

Past caring that it might be an empty promise, the Espada put Pantera back in its sheath at his hip. He had gone so long without that appendage, and could live with that handicap, if he wasn't an Arrancar trudging the wild plains of Las Noches. Grimmjow was seen as easy target; devour or be devoured. So it went without a saying that he was damn well giddy when hearing that phrase. 

One more yank on the cloth ripped it completely. The cape or robe, whatever that thing was supposed to be; gone. And Bach pulled it off Aizen's shoulders until it was kind of hanging limply from his restricted hands. 

He looked at the Quincy leader, wasn't this it? Aizen's lower half needed to be exposed also? Grimmjow could care less about nudity. Before his upgrade to Arrancar, he himself roamed Las Noches completely bared, he was after all more animal than humanoid. And lower level humanoid Menos had no needs for clothes either. It's only when Aizen appeared and enforced a dress code that the Arrancar were made aware of their 'savage and uncultured' habits. Suddenly they were all required to at least cover up their nether parts. 

He never understood the stipulation for wearing clothes. They got in the way of their basic needs: For mating, the clothes prevented easy access. For fighting, an advantage or disadvantage, that mattered from which point of view you were looking at; a leverage to grab your enemy when pursuing them, or be captured… And to satiate your hunger, those materials were anything but tasty while devouring your meal. 

It just cost a damn butt load of time to rip those off first when your instincts kicked in. 

But somehow undressing Aizen made him a little anxious. It must be the other’s previous high ranking status that made Grimmjow feel like he was about to cross some serious boundaries. At the same time it gave him sick twisted pleasure that he was able to do something like this. He never had to struggle with such conflicting emotions before. He was essentially an animal with basic desires, emotions were for the weak. 

Deciding to shove that stupid feeling aside, he went on with his task. But those pants formed a problem, they weren't effortlessly removed. Pulling them down from Aizen's waist didn't have the material slipping smoothly and pooling around his previous lord's legs, as he had hoped. With its skin tight texture it would involve a lot more probing around. Something he really wasn't looking forward to. 

He reluctantly knelt down. 

Aizen must feel the same right? 

Looking up at said brunet, Aizen's Hollow like eyes were focused on Gin, black irises looking straight ahead at the fox faced bastard. Weren't Shinigami like species all about loyalty and friendship? Gin seriously debunked that belief. 

Pulling the fabric down, while still on his rather odd position on his knees, he was presented with Aizen-sama's full glory. He wasn't exactly voyeuristic, why did that word have such a bad meaning? But he couldn't avoid being confronted by the sight of the other’s cock when it was all in his face. Besides Grimmjow was curious, how did the saying that Gin once mentioned go again; huge ego, tiny…nah that wasn't exactly true. Besides he was just comparing sizes, nothing wrong with that. 

Quickly moving on from that thought, he helped the other out of those boots. With those heels, it was no wonder that he looked taller. Backing off and standing back up again when he was done, he was surprised that they were actually the same height. The former ruler's tiny physique was still his lean muscular form. It was just those odd clothes in combination with his new 'Hollow' look. Though in the Sexta's opinion it seemed more like Aizen was going for a fairy like appearance. 

"Will you be nice when I free your hands?" the way the Quincy whispered against Aizen's neck, the brunet's repulsed shiver—as fleeting as it was—was a clearly visible response. 

"Am I really in a position to decline right now?" 

Even when he had practically lost everything, he never loses his confidence. 

Bach made sure that Aizen could glance at him, by maneuvering him so he was practically pressed against Aizen's side. "Just answer the question, a simple yes or no will do." 

Aizen's eyes fully centered on the king as he said "Yes." 

They stared in each other’s direction in an act of intimidation, before the Quincy leader broke the silence with another command in Grimmjow's direction; this time to dress his former lord. 

Would a servant really be the better option? It would mean no action at all. 

The black haired Quincy let one hand whisper along the brunet's back, down to his ass to linger near his bound wrists. Aizen's eyes that narrowed into slits, an immediate reaction, while the rest of his posture remained serene. 

It was not until Grimmjow turned to get the uniform that laid ready on the bed, that Aizen's hands were freed, and they instantly made a grab for Pantera. 

Yeah, it may have been to cut a mutual enemy, because Grimmjow sure as hell wasn't on Bach's side, but no one besides himself was allowed to touch Pantera! He therefore blocked Aizen's reach for his zanpakuto, pushing Aizen involuntarily back into Bach's hands. It was only as an act of defense, that was ingrained into the Sexta's instinct, but the damage was done. 

The brunet’s long hair was held by a fist planted at the crown of Aizen's head, neck delicately exposed as the regent appeared in the blink of an eye to help his majesty with a sword digging against his former lord's flesh. 

"That wasn't exactly nice. Maybe you need a reintroduction to the definition of the word, or maybe its antonym to see or feel the difference." Came Bach's displeased tone, while a trickle of blood, caused by the sharp weapon, ran down the brunet's torso. "Your beasts aren't as loyal after all." Was added after the menacing remark. The Quincy's eyes connected with Grimmjow. "You however, deserve your arm back after that. Gin, escort him to the lab, they will be notified shortly." 

"What about…" Grimmjow nodded his head towards the clothes. 

"Leave it, he won't be needing them now." 

It wasn't the tone or the look that the Quincy gave Aizen, but Aizen's grimace that made the Sexta feel guilt bubbling up. A foreign feeling, at least when directed at Aizen. He couldn't look twice at the other’s expression when he was nudged by Gin to leave the room. 

-0- 

Szayel's lab still looked like the Octava Espada's lair. Various liquids and things, either living or dead, stashed into weird containers. The eight Espada was still deployed behind the lab-station, albeit decked out in a Quincy uniform. And all of Szayel's Fraccion were replaced by Quincy and it seemed like the pink haired one was no longer in charge. 

"His majesty approves of Grimmy regaining his arm." Gin mused happily while Grimmjow growled at the nickname. 

"You wanna say that again, fox face?!" 

"I got the memo." Said Szayel in between the Sexta's growl. When Gin saluted them with a little wave, remembering to bring Grimmjow a uniform, the pink haired one mumbled "His allegiance has changed abruptly." 

Grimmjow snorted and gave the Quincy cross displayed on Szayel's lab coat a deliberate stare. 

Szayel's next words were uttered just above a whisper, and only when one of the Quincies passed. "I am invaluable because of my knowledge on the Arrancar physiology. But, I have not changed allegiance. My loyalty stays with Aizen-sama." 

Grimmjow perched himself on one of the counters, shoving aside a couple of vials first. "You can drop the honorifics, Aizen has become some sort of treasured possession to the Quincy king." 

He saw Szayel's eyes flick over a couple of documents. "A possession you say?" 

"He's kept alive so Bach can gloat about stealing his fucking throne, I guess." All that, just to sit on a glorified seat and act almighty. Until someone took that coveted title again. Shinigami and human like Souls were never content. Grimmjow had toyed with the idea of becoming a king, like any other Arrancar probably did, it didn't seem worth the trouble anymore though. 

"I see…" the other replied in a weird tone. 

When Szayel approached him with a syringe, the blue haired one knocked down a couple of vials, trying to back away from that big needle. If there was something that scared the living crap out of him… 

"The fuck you think, you're gonna do with that?!" his cursing earned him a couple of reprimanding looks from the Quincy researchers that wandered around, or maybe their foul looks were the result of the mess on the floor… 

"How else do you presume I regenerate your arm?" the creepy grin that was accompanied with the needle didn't exactly alleviate his fear of the sharp pointed object. When more of the lab rat's flasks fell to the ground due to his thrashing, he urged Grimmjow to stay still. 

The panther closed his eyes tightly when the scientist pried away the fabric around his stump and inched even closer with the needle. 

"You're acting like a scared pussycat." 

Hearing that particular nickname, Grimmjow curled his only hand into a fist threateningly. "If ya want my fist connected with your face, four eyes, you can repeat that-" mid speech the other had unnoticeably pushed in the needle. "Motherfucker!" 

The prick itself wasn't really painful, but the way his muscles, tissue and nerves grew back in his left arm could be compared to thousand of those little pricks. He was gripping his stump during its restoration process, contemplating biting at it to alleviate the growing itch. When he did almost do that, Szayel wacked him on the face with a document. 

"Stop acting like an animal. That behavior causes species like Shinigami and Quincy to feel superior to us." 

Grimmjow did snarl menacingly in retaliation at Szayel. Some of the Espada's mentality 'of eagerly trying to hide their animal side', just to fit in; vexed him. They couldn't deny their origin as Menos or Hollows, no matter how hard they even tried. 

He flexed his newly generated arm experimentally once the growing pains subsided. "Heh, justice…Tousen you fuckwad I guess I have regained my position as Sexta." Tousen's fate was as much deserved as Luppi's. 

Szayel gave him an odd look. "Arrancar have no rank in the Quincy army." 

"Just let me have my moment, yeah?! Are all Arrancar dished out to those Sternritter?" 

"All I know is that some are kept down in the basements, though I don't believe that is better than being claimed as a pet." 

"We're in some serious fucking trouble aren't we?" he questioned the other. 

Szayel repositioned his glasses on his nose before replying "I think Aizen-sama's reign is going to feel like heaven, compared to the hell we're being introduced to." 

Grimmjow didn't like saying it, but Szayel was probably right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hordes of Shinigami that Grimmjow is talking about is not the ‘Invasion of Hueco Mundo’ if anybody wondered. I’m sure, Ichigo and squad aren’t the only ones whom ever set foot unto the terrain to scout for information on Aizen.


	3. Chapter two

**Warnings: humiliation and violence**

**Chapter two**

His head was forced back by the fist planted in his hair and Bach's returning cruel grip to keep his arm positioned to prevent any movement made Sousuke regret his attempt at escape. 

Just as he had thought; instinct ruled over common sense. His Espada had pushed him back into the hands of his assailant. The fool, did he not notice that it could have worked in the Hollow's favor too? The simple promise of regaining a lost limb was apparently first priority as opposed to gaining freedom. 

All those lectures he had given them in the Espada meetings on being prideful of one's descent and land, including their leader had probably been knocked out in one of the many fights. Their violence, while a necessity to win a war, had also completely destroyed any fundamentals on compassion. Keeping in mind they remained Hollows at heart, Grimmjow still should have made more of an effort to free Sousuke from the destroyer of their kingdom. 

He felt the cold metal of that devastating weapon placed at his temple, Bach's foreign accent sounded thicker when his voice was underlined with anger. "You would dare provoke me while knowing you have no chance at escaping?" 

He was not afraid when the safety mechanism of the gun resounded with a shrill click. The Quincy king had said it himself that he had other uses for him, more primal uses… 

"It does not matter." Replied his majesty casually, anger already concealed. "This way you don't have to make any illusions for yourself of your subordinates’ loyalty." 

Illusions; his territory when he still had Kyouka Suigetsu by his side. Maybe the need to rely on the Hogyoku so much had involuntarily caused his zanpakuto to lose faith in him. Ever since the transfer, he didn't really make use of his abilities anymore. The simple thought of surpassing everyone, had truly blinded him. Even from a piece of what should normally be connected to his soul. 

Neglecting his own origins for power…what exactly had he become? 

He felt the weapon dig deeper into his flesh to try and intimidate him. 

"Seeing as you must still adjust to your new role, I will let you come off of it with a warning." 

The brunet knew from his own experience that the deterrent wouldn't stay at that. The barrel was unceremoniously flung against the right side of his temple. The force was downright brutal, and Sousuke would have gripped the throbbing side of his face, had his hands not been restrained. Kicking out in reflex, and since that's the only way he could still attempt to defend himself, it was answered with an even firmer grip in his hair. 

He hated his long hair at that moment, the strands served no more than the Quincy's reign on him. He would not be surprised if the black haired one had ripped out a decent chunk already. The roots at the back of his head were practically screaming. Add his aching temple to that, and it accumulated to the feeling of his head being split. 

"Stand down!" came the barked order. 

None of his kicks made any significant impact, Aizen's swimming vision and trapped position made for a helpless approach at escape. 

"I will not hesitate to reprimand you in front of your ex-army." Was said as Gin joined them once again. 

His useless flailing stopped. It was best to await a more opportune moment, any attempt in freeing himself would keep being suppressed, when he was all but monitored by the three in the room. His majesty's other half placed conveniently at the brunet's back, with a vice like grip on his immobilized wrists as extra forewarning. Then there was that pleased sly fox at the other end of the room in front of him, who probably came back just to see him being humiliated. From all sides, he was being watched. And all that while still in his state of undress… 

He wasn't embarrassed by his nude form. Yes, he was proud of his appearance, even if he looked more Hollow-like that he had coveted, the Hogyoku had not failed him by any means. But, the Quincy's next phrase did stir up the need to cover up. 

"I was going to be mild and spare you some unnecessary embarrassment. I'm a forgiving man, but, such defiance does warrant you a penalty. If you can't be disciplined and would rather behave like one of your animals; be prepared for punishment. And what better way to teach this, then letting you walk completely bare through your once owned palace." 

Showing off his body in such an unabashed way for all to see would be simply done to humiliate him. Still, it would be best to get it over with as fast as possible, with no direct hint of letting the other’s punishment get to him. With quick strides that would lead him instantly to his designated room, and out of the Quincy's sight. 

The hallways couldn't be bustling with much more life as when he reigned, there was nothing of importance in the upper wings. 

The grip in his hair and on his upper arm gave away to a nudge with the gun. But as he was about to set his first step, the other chuckled amusedly "You don't think you'll be getting away with it that easily, right?" he was guided to bend his knees by the king's regent. "Kneel, just like one of your animals." 

Even as Sousuke's knees hit the ground, he said a resolute, "No." while trying to form some resistance. His hands that were freed once more, braced themselves flat against the floor when Bach pushed the heel of his foot in the middle of his back, stopping his opposition instantly. 

"No?" he asked warily. 

"Anything, but that." Sousuke's voice was starting to show a hint of the panic he felt emerging. It's like all of the layers that had hid his true emotions had been stripped alongside his clothes. 

"Amusing how you still think to have a choice." 

Parading around the palace, like he had become the Quincy's pet would be utter humiliation. Bowing down; a sign of submission that the Hollow world had witnessed of him already had been a total destruction of his reputation. But this…was just too much. None of his Arrancar would show him any respect anymore. 

He knew the conventional rules of the Hollow world like the back of his hand. Show submission once and you'll be perceived as prey. Typical animalistic behavior of Alpha and Beta like traditions that were ingrained into their brains, something he could not get out of them, no matter how hard he had tried. 

He would not be stripped of his last bit of pride. 

The Quincy lifted his chin up while the man's boot was still planted on his back. "I'll tell you what; you'll get a chance at granting salvation, this time. The only thing you'll have to do is utter the word; please." 

A word that had passed his lips multiple times in the guise of acting like his sophisticated self. The context though in which it was phrased could not be more contradicting. He didn't deign himself above a plea, but not when it involved his already hurt pride. And pleading would most likely not gain him any 'absolving'. 

The other kept waiting expectantly before muttering "A pity, I would have loved to hear you beg. I will get you that far though. Your resolve will shatter." The dark haired Quincy gave a sign to his right-hand, before the blond returned with a band that resembled a leash. 

Sousuke started struggling, almost succeeding in dislodging the boot from his back, until Bach bore his foot down with a pressure that almost made his arms buckle. The Quincy king snatched the leash from out of the hands of his second in command. 

He saw the leash being folded in two out of the corner of his eye, and the way Bach wielded it betrayed the swing it would make in the direction of his face a second later. The swishing noise of the leather resounded loudly through the air, as did the clash when it finally made contact. The crazy Quincy was bent on marring his face for some reason, this was the third time the other aimed at his visage. 

It didn't hit the Quincy's intended target though. Only partly feigning the act of cowering from the make-shift whip, had given the other the illusion of getting Sousuke where he wanted him. Shrinking in on himself, making his body as small as possible, had yielded the balance of Bach's steady foot. The pressure lifted for just a moment, enough to stop the oncoming strike with a hand. The leather like fabric cut into his palm sharply. His relief was only short-lived when the king's other hand swung quickly in retaliation. The metallic weapon managed to hit his temple a second time. 

"You must enjoy pain, why else would you torture yourself?" was gritted out. 

When Sousuke's own grip on the end of the leash slipped, due to his throbbing temple, Bach wasted no time in showing Sousuke he was by no means done with him. Even as he went back into the position of hands and knees, —partially to hide any more strikes to his face, and partially to moderate his splitting headache—the lashes kept coming. 

His whole back had to be covered in welts by now. The stinging sensation felt across his upper half, made him convulse beforehand in anticipation of another hit. He heard the other half of the Quincy king mutter "I think that's enough, your majesty. He has learned his lesson." 

His arms had given out in the midst of one of the lashes, his head flat against the ground, Sousuke glanced at the two above him when no beating followed after a while. 

His majesty was giving the blond a menacing look, which made the other add a quick "You don't want him broken already." 

Bach's respect as king was earned throughout fear, not respect, that much was clear. Physically harming a subordinate as opposed to Sousuke's own method of mentally 'persuading' someone. 

The reddish-brown eyes of Bach connected with Aizen's lavender ones. "Are you prepared to obey me?" 

He continued to glower at the Quincy, before intervening another attempted flog with a breathless, bordering on desperate, "I will!" the hand he had held out in preparation of another lash was shoved away by Bach. 

"Hands and knees." The other ordered. 

Sousuke closed his eyes slowly before reluctantly going back into position. 

The Hogyoku's healing effects were not kicking in, the burns of the lashing lingering, promising permanent scars with the intended precision of each strike. If he ever freed himself from this trapped position, Bach was going to rue the day he was born. 

"Did you not say you were a merciful ruler?" 

The other narrowed his eyes. "Are you questioning my authority?" 

"I would not dare..." he managed to get Bach's title out between clenched teeth. "your majesty." A title that only he deserved, no other! "I have seen it in your eyes; the way you desire the Hogyoku, surely there must be a way to negotiate?" 

The orb was an object too precious to Sousuke, to ever gamble away with a fraud such as the king. He may have lost Kyouka Suigetsu, but deception was something he could still use as a tactic automatically. As a means of survival in this case. 

"Uh oh," Gin spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "beware of that mouth, he's trying ta trap ya." 

Bach's response to Gin's forewarning was a cruel laugh that sent chills down Sousuke's spine. Because, for once his own choice of weapon that normally guaranteed success was having no positive impression whatsoever. 

"In a distant future I foresaw my own demise," the Quincy king told Gin knowingly, before looking back at Sousuke. "It has its advantages to be all seeing and therefore be able to see the future. This way I know beforehand what course to follow." 

The brunet didn't know if the other was rambling insanely, or if he was truly capable of predicting upcoming events. 

"In that future, I propositioned you to collaborate with me," Aizen furrowed his brows, now truly under the impression the other had lost it. He would never cooperate with anyone, much less with someone whom desired the title of Soul king. "sadly, you refused that cooperation. So, let me return the favor now." 

Those heavy boots stopped in front of him, he didn't glance up at his majesty's face, but he felt the other connecting the leash to his collar. 

"It is not the Hogyoku itself that I desire, but rather the added properties that make you just a little more amenable." 

Surely he could not know… he couldn't linger on that thought when the leash was pulled lightly, persuading Sousuke to follow obediently. Resisting the slight pressure with his neck, earned Sousuke a harsher pull that without the help of his reiatsu would tear any ligaments or strain the muscles connected to his spine, if he wanted to keep that up. 

The other’s soft persuasions turned violent in a second, his majesty did not have any patience. And with the thought in the back of his mind that the orb would not likely heal any sustained injuries, the brunet sat back on his heels, tugging the leash back to his own side with his hands this time to relieve the tension in his neck. 

When Haschwalth was about to step in to his other half's defense, Yhwach told him "No, let me handle him, I like someone with such a fierce spirit. It's so much sweeter when it breaks." One hand formed into a fist to wrap the leash around his wrist, gaining leverage with his next violent pull. 

It had caused Sousuke's rebellion die down when he was all but dragged along. He should not make it a much more humiliating experience for himself than it already was. 

"I'm going to let you understand the true meaning of mercy, since I need to keep repeating myself. Perhaps you'll finally learn what it means to be grateful." The Quincy snapped his fingers, before pointing at the ground. Reminiscent of how a dog was ordered to lay down at his master's feet. 

He obeyed however, dropping down on hands and knees, not keen on receiving another strike with the metal weapon, that the other kept flaunting tauntingly at his side. As the door opened and the brunet was forced to follow as a dog that was let out on a walk, his shattered pride was at least spared from being showed off to an audience. The upper wing was indeed completely empty, the track to one of the two remaining rooms on this level couldn't therefore damage him further. 

But, as much as he would like to keep his head high and act as if the humiliation didn't deter him, he could not bear to look at Gin's grinning face. The added sting of the other's, "Payback's a bitch, taicho." hit harder than his hurt pride. The reminder that Gin had to have orchestrated this as a conspiracy against him, long enough to outwit him, made Sousuke attempt to stand up to deal out any sort of blow to the traitor. 

The leash's length should have allowed him to get to the other, had Bach not prevented it in time. He was forced back to kneel at Bach's heels with a single harsh tug, he literally fell at his majesty's feet. The sudden straining force at his neck gave the feeling of having more than one muscle pulled, the pain glided almost down his spine. An ache that kept him unable to move in a certain position. Minor injuries were nothing as long as you had endless reiatsu as source-full recovery. 

The Quincy leader came down to his level and the hand that stretched out in the direction of his face, had Sousuke flinching back for real this time. Because that hand near him hadn't spelled out anything good so far. 

The black haired man's palm didn't attempt to hit him this time though, it reached past his face to his neck, fiddling with the collar. And Bach's pleased chuckle sounded louder than it was. "Gin is your superior now, it would be in your best interest to change your attitude, since you no longer hold the reigns." he mused, demonstrating his statement with a soft tug that inflicted a rush of pain throughout the brunet's sprained joints. 

He breathed out through clenched teeth, trying to alleviate his strained muscles. 

When Bach was done fiddling with the band, he stepped back and tested the leash. Making Sousuke experience those adjustments firsthand. Every time the leash was kept tight, the collar would tighten automatically along with it. And it only loosened if the lead gave away to pressure. Encouraging him to obey or endure the feeling of being choked. 

He wasn't lead to either of the two bedrooms, in fact the direction he was dragged along to was the ground floor, which would be packed with a big crowd. Sousuke began to put more resistance on the lead when Bach explicitly forced him into that direction. Even when the collar began to cut off his air supply, he would rather fall unconscious due to lack of air, than be displayed as the other’s slave. 

That determination couldn't, unfortunately, be kept up when the already strained muscles in his back began to protest against the forced movement. His greatest fear of being parade around had come true, as if his pride couldn't sink any lower… once the lord of the castle, now forced on hands and knees for all to see. 

Sousuke had never made any prayers, for he made his own luck. With a zanpakuto that could throw out any illusion, he could not be subjected to pray for any deity when he himself came close to being one. Or so he thought…it forced him to face the reality he had tried so hard to suppress ever since learning to control his reiatsu. For all the praises he had heard since he was a mere child, he was the same as everyone else. He was no prodigy after all. 

How the roles had reversed in the mere blink of an eye. 

Forced to tag along, he didn't meet anyone's eyes. His head was bowed to the ground, afraid he would meet the eyes of an disgusted Arrancar. His long hair conveniently fell down to cover his embarrassed face. And even though his shoulders and back were rigidly straight, resembling a proud posture, he was anything but. The position was kept this way due to his aching muscles. 

The phrases and whispers he heard were luckily uttered in a tongue he did not understand, but he doubted they were anything but lewd remarks and insults. The tone of their voices was harsh and mocking. 

The long hallway that previously sufficed as Espada quarters was also bypassed. He was probably going to be shoved into one of the hostage rooms, they were the only sleeping arrangements that were still available, besides the ones they had passed. As a lord it had never crossed his mind to make them overly comfortable, they provided the bare necessities. It should never be the intention to keep someone of the opposition or potential useful aces too accommodated. If it superficially shined out as a bland guestroom, he had succeeded in passing off as his charming self. 

Purely hypothetically speaking, only the cells in the basement were reserved for enemies. Not that he himself ever came in contact with those cells. 

His knees were beginning to ache along with the rest of his body, although he would rather focus on the pain than the humiliation. 

No one dared to step in the Quincy king's way, not even a bit of rebellion came from his underlings. And besides the no doubt hurled insults, no one lifted a finger to his majesty's 'pet'. The brunet was probably marked or branded as the king's possession. Maybe the insults consisted of encouragements even. 

Whatever took his mind off of the actual experience— to ban the feelings of pure helplessness—was welcome. 

When it was clear he was being lead down into the basement his struggles renewed. Bach's empty promises truly denounced any trust in the Quincy. Not that Sousuke would ever put his faith into anyone. While he himself was a well known fabricator of such lies, he was never at the receiving end of such false promises. 

Even then, his lies had never been so bad, had they? Fooling Soul Society had been his masterpiece, in fact he should be praised for it. The corrupted Shinigami world had it coming. And his false promises to Momo were only done to have the naïve girl finally see the truth. He was a benevolent man compared to the sadist at the other end of the lead. Never, had he physically disciplined any of his subordinates. At least not by his own hand… 

He did not deserve such treatment! 

Putting more strain on the leash once again, had Yhwach not even hesitating to deck out another blow to his face. The right side of his face must be lined with bruises right now, the stinging pain surely indicated that. The ferocity of all the wounds on his aching body had him pleading to the Hogyoku for the restoration of his health. 

But the orb did not obey his command, it remained deaf to his pleas. His struggles therefore let up quickly, there was no way he could get out of it, unless he wanted to be beaten within an inch of his life. 

Entering the cold underground reminded him why he didn't voluntarily set foot into it. The stench of decayed bodies and other bodily fluids made his stomach give out a violent lurch. Into the small cells, where you were forced to remain standing, —because of its cramped space —some of his Arrancar and Hollows were crammed into it with two at a time. 

As they saw him on his knees for the new king, most started laughing; a hollow sound that held a sinister vibe to it. While others didn't bother keeping their opinions to themselves, uttering degrading insults and trying to lash out at either him or Bach whenever they passed one of the cells. If he was placed into one of them, that housed one of his Hollows, Aizen had no doubt he would be literally torn to shreds by these vicious creatures. Without his reiatsu, zanpakuto or Hogyoku, he would be at the mercy of his own 'beasts'. Because relying on physical strength alone, in such a confined space would be hopeless. Like animals they tore right into their prey. 

He was 'thankfully' locked into the one at the far end of the hallway. Bach's only words before leaving him were, "I'm sure you will learn the true meaning of gratitude this way." and together with his regent, he disappeared from out of the dark basement. 

While Gin kept watching him with that unnerving grin, as Sousuke glared at the betrayer. With a quick wave and cheerful, "Bye, bye." he was about to go on his way also. Had the brunet not reached through the bars, catching a hold of Gin's sleeve. 

"You cannot do this to me." Was Sousuke's hushed whisper. 

Gin's wide grin seemed to grow in a second, reminiscent of Shinsou. "Oh, I thin' I can Aizen-taicho." 

His grip on the silver haired one's sleeve tightened desperately when Gin was about to shake his hold off. "Have I not been good to you all this time?" 

The other yanked at his wrist, causing his shoulder to get stuck painfully between the metal bars from being forcefully pulled to Gin's side. He was almost flattened against the bars, as Gin leaned closer to his face while keeping his arm stretched. "Dear Aizen-taicho," the silver haired one's grin disappeared, those light blue eyes formed even narrower slits. "Remember how ya took Rangiku-chan's soul? I know, I surely still do." 

The brunet put his free hand against the bars for leverage, trying to get his arm back from Gin's surprisingly strong grip. 

"I thin' it's time ya start reflecting on yer own soul." A twist and the loud pop of his shoulder being dislocated seemingly gained the attention of the noisy captured Hollows, like hyenas they were thirsty for the downfall of another. Or it may have been his own throaty cry as the pain shot through his entire system. 

He would have dropped to his knees, had he been able to, his wobbly legs were balanced by the support of the bars at his back. He saw Gin skipping off and wondered briefly when the boy had become so cruel. 

He would have popped his shoulder back in its place, had he not needed a moment to gather himself first. The tolerance for pain was beginning to slip. His pounding headache caught up to him, together with the filthy surroundings had him almost bending over as much as he could, when the sour taste of bile travelled up his esophagus. But he was able to stomach it and calm the hysteria by taking deep shuddering breaths. Deciding to deal with the incredible worsening pain in his deformed shoulder, he tried to stabilize himself with his uninjured side against the metal, while reaching with his good arm to the swollen bump. 

He ground his teeth at exactly the same time as he pushed the bone back into its socket. He was left completely fatigued by this simple motion. Which was probably the result of the mortification and the fall out of the agony. But he couldn't fall asleep while standing up, he kept leaning against the cell's wall for some form of rest. 

He doubted he could have fallen asleep anyways, his abused ligaments weighted him down, and the welts in his back stung ferociously while the throbbing right side of his face was nurturing the headache. 

He had never been this beaten before. It was different from any fight he encountered because he had no means to defend himself, and nothing to heal himself with. 

This could not get worse… 

Later on, hunger began to settle in, a feeling that worsened as much as the pain in his limbs. Add the need to relieve himself and his uncomfortable state increased. But, he would not by any means stoop as low as the Hollows at the other end of the hallway. He would rather wait until his bladder was about to burst than use the floor. 

He was disgusted by their behavior. 

Even if he had nothing left as possession, he still deemed himself above that species. 

Las Noches had an even temperature; during its artificial daytime it had a nice summery breeze, a pleasant warmness that was generated throughout the spell. But the eternal nights of the desert were cold, betraying its true nature. The freezing temperature crept into the dark of the basement. The brunet tried to stop his violent shivers with an arm around his bared body, and could barely feel the touch on his limp shoulder. 

His Hollows didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it, they resorted to satisfy their hunger by turning on each other. Sousuke turned his head away from the grotesque sight of flesh being torn right off, and tuned out the screams that accompanied it. Never had he witnessed their savage and monster-like behavior up front. He almost forgot that they could form fully coherent sentences when the one whom just feasted on his partner called out to him "I bet ya taste much sweeter!" no honorific present in the denigrated speech, Aizen decided to tune out the rest of it. 

He was no longer regarded as their superior.


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2017!!! Updates on my other stories will follow, I'm currently really busy with preparation for my exams.

**Chapter Three**

Whatever spell that had previously generated daylight outside disappeared. Bach tampered with the light that Aizen brought and had Las Noches living up to his name again. The interior of the castle displayed those Quincy crosses proudly, you couldn't turn a corner and not be presented with such a banner. The Quincy king had an ego that made Aizen's look like a modest man. Everything had to be bigger and better. 

Plans of renovating the fortress so its structure would resemble an actual castle were handed out. And added structures were going to be build so the weaponry of the Quincy race would be stocked, ready for a war with the damn Shinigami. The Espada turned slaves were each given out their proper status; from labor slave to bed slave. Grimmjow would be employed with other labor slaves to make more weapons. 

If they all weren't so busy obliterating each other, the worlds might actually thrive and have a chance of living next to each other, without stepping on each other’s toes. 

Grimmjow could care less about all the scheduled changes, he didn't listen to Nnoitra's bland explanations while Szayel argued with the Quinta Espada on their position in the midst of it all. 

Nnoitra had pledged his loyalty to their new king and was rewarded a rank inside the Sternritter, when one of the letters in the organizational structure was put with his back against the wall and publicly executed. The pillars that were purposely placed in the throne room, served as a reminder for everyone to stay loyal and obey the rules. 

Nnoitra showed his white cloak like an irritating child on sugar, shoving some sort of medallion and one of those dangerous weapons in Szayel's face. When the lanky Espada was about to do the same to him, Grimmjow warned "I dare ya to try that and you'll find the gun shoved up your ass next.” 

They were seated in the canteen that normally held only enough room for all of the Arrancar. The crowded small place that now sufficed for the Quincy army and those that turned allegiance was beginning to annoy the feline like Espada. That and the ridiculously fitted uniform that he was forced to wear, the white trench coat wasn't as loose as his previous uniform, it gave the feeling of being trapped. 

"I wouldn't have such a big mouth if I were you. Ya might be wearing the right uniform, but any disobedience that I report will earn ya your brains blown out…though I doubt ya actually have those.” 

Grimmjow drew back his fist and was about to show how many fucks he gave to the other’s warning when Szayel hushed them both and deposited a reishi ball into his fist. 

"I'm seriously contemplating on giving you one." Said the Octava Espada to Nnoitra. "Shouldn't you be dining with his majesty?" despite his statement, he gave the pill anyways. 

"Nope, only the elite of the Sternritter are allowed that privilege.” 

Grimmjow snorted. Privilege? What was so great about sitting with the snobbish bastard at one table? The Espada meeting room was claimed for that, and the Sexta rather didn't want to enter that room again. "Aw, ya must be feeling left out." He remarked. 

"It's not why I pledged my loyalty, it's the extra benefits it brings along. Like the complete obedience of a slave, much better than a mere Fraccion." He wiggled his eyebrows at Szayel. 

"You're disgusting.” 

"Don't get too excited, pinky, I didn't chose you, but your brother.” 

Szayel coldly denied any notion of concern for his brother. 

"Since when are ya allowed to take any of my Fraccion?!" Grimmjow growled. 

"Since the Espada and all that it stands for bowed to his majesty's reign, along with Aizen himself.” 

"He was forced to relinquish control, due to that medallion.” 

Grimmjow agreed to Szayel's comment. "Yeah, if Aizen had his full power, your majesty wouldn't have stood a chance at beating him.” 

"Whatever, but, I'm talking about his walk of shame. He became so meek all of a sudden." At their confusion, Nnoitra added "What? Ya didn't see it, what a shame…pun intended." He laughed at his own poorly made joke while Grimmjow punched the other in the midst of his chortle. Almost succeeding in having the Quinta Espada choke on his food —that he had been guzzling down in an attempt to show off that he belonged as equal to the Quincy race. 

The piece of food flew on the table when he helped Nnoitra by punching him somewhere in the upper part of his back, with enough force that the skinny Espada almost ended up face first in his dish. 

"Your manners are worse than Grimmjow." Szayel chided. The pink haired one ignored his growl and demanded Nnoitra to explain 'the walk of shame.’ 

"Can you give me a fucking moment to recover?! Jeez…Aizen was forced to walk on hands and knees, completely naked throughout the halls.” 

It had a weird feeling of some form of compassion returning in his Hollow hole. Aizen had been such a proud creature, had always been perceived as the ruler of their land. Suddenly that status was stripped away, of course it made him unsettled. He wasn't worried for the brunet, —Aizen could take care of himself — but he certainly didn't feel sadistic glee at their former lord's newly established role as the Quincy king's slave. 

On the contrary, it made him ferociously angry, Aizen did not belong to Bach! He was taken out of his unsettling thoughts by another one of Nnoitra's obnoxiously loud chortles. 

"You clearly are forgetting to whom you owe your life to, without Aizen you would still be a Menos strolling through the sand." Came Szayel's clear accusation. 

"And you're clearly forgetting who you should show your respect to now! Ya'll end up like emo face if you continue that deserter attitude.” 

Grimmjow's ears would have perked up at the mention of Ulquiorra's nickname, had he been in Pantera form. "What about him?” 

"Man, ya'll are so behind. Ulquiorra was put against one of the pillars when he stayed loyal to Aizen. He was called to bend a knee at his majesty's throne and refused." The lanky Espada finished with a shrug, continuing to guzzle down his food, even if it didn't fulfill actual hunger for Hollows. 

Ulquiorra had never been a friend to Grimmjow, they had been acquaintances at the most, striving to outdo each other. Though Aizen's favorite never would have admitted it, Grimmjow definitely knew that the other had enjoyed their competitions. He didn't miss the Cuartra Espada. It was just the same compassionate feeling that had somehow crept into his absent stomach. 

It must be the result of that jewel that was blocked by the collar around Aizen. Yeah, it definitely was, 'cause he sure as hell didn't care for either one of them. 

"Or I could claim you also as my slave, switch between you and your brother.” 

"You're a pig." Concluded Szayel, pushing his plate aside as if his hunger had vanished alongside that statement. 

"It would surely define my status as Alpha.” 

"I don't need a bitch to be perceived as Alpha." Boasted Grimmjow. 

Szayel didn't take a liking to the turn of their conversation and hastily cleaned his plate, and left the canteen. All the while muttering how vile their behavior was. 

"Sometimes I think he lacks a dick." Answered Nnoitra at the other’s abrupt disappearance. 

The Sexta didn't know if that was the reason Szayel was so offended by their conversation. The Octava Espada was most likely a Beta. As long as heat didn't roll around or no mate was claimed, one couldn't be sure of anothers' status. And the mating cycles stopped coming around, once Aizen embed that jewel. Its powers were locked though, so maybe that's why Szayel became so cranky again, there was no Aizen that banned lewd behavior and instilled complete abstinence. 

Only dominant males were considered Alpha and were allowed more than one mate. The majority of the Hollows consisted of Beta; both male and female, although only females were fit for breeding. If Beta were mated, they received protection from their Alpha, whom they mostly shared with other Beta. The last status was rare; Omega housed a power level to that of an Alpha. Those males, while at least more respected than mere Beta, were sought after because of their ability to bear children. Who didn't strive for strong offspring after all… but their fierce and sometimes dominating attitude, had most Alpha fight to the death to subdue their Omega. Omega didn't like sharing their mate and their less than submissive behavior ended the scarce few that wandered Las Noches. 

He was left to his lonesome when Nnoitra had to accompany the Sternritter on a mission. He picked at the human food with his utensils until Gin came looking for him. "What do ya want?!” 

"Well, I've seen ya enjoyed yer meal. I'm sure Aizen-taicho must be hungry too after being locked up…" The silver haired one feigned the act of thinking out loud." …fer 40 hours.” 

He didn't recognize it as regret, but he definitely shouldn't have shoved Aizen back into Bach's hands. The brunet wouldn't have been subjected to endure those conditions, was it not for the grab he made at Pantera, purely as a form of defense. 

He was required to tend to his majesty's toy, the label Gin put on Aizen made Grimmjow toy with the idea of using his utensils in a less conventional way on the bastard. He shoved the steak knife in the pocket of his coat when Gin was busy commanding another slave, before following him. 

"Shit…" he muttered when he was led to the underground prison. He had been locked into one of the confined spaces on a couple of occasions, but never for more than half a day. The tiny space could make anyone go mad. 

And there, Aizen was presented to him, plastered against the cell door, looking a ghastly unnatural color. Bruises marred the side of his face, and when Grimmjow unconsciously reached out to trace those bruises, he was made aware of a sudden need to be careful. An instinct that didn't come natural, but was somehow forced upon him in this instant. 

A caress alongside the upper cheekbone of his previous ruler, had lavender eyes fluttering open. Aizen didn't flinch back or distance himself, he kept looking with soulless eyes. Grimmjow was beginning to think the brunet might be delusional, he didn't seem to recognize him at all. Until he heard a barely whispered, "Grimm…jow." before those eyes closed again. 

When he was handed the key and opened Aizen's cell door, the other’s limp frame collapsed into his arms without the support of the door. Aizen's temperature felt too cool to be normal, so he decided to shrug off his trench coat —leaving his upper torso bare —and deposited the material around Aizen's shoulders. It could suffice as a shield to protect his nude form and as some source of heat. 

He owed Aizen this much after all, he got the brunet into this trouble in the first place. 

Cradling the brunet into his arms, he entirely ignored Gin's amused grin as he felt the one in his arms nuzzle into the warmth of his body heat. Next he was led into Aizen's new quarters, formerly known as the hostage room. After putting Aizen down on the mattress, he closed the door in Gin's face, snarling a "I'll take it from here.” 

Left alone, Grimmjow was a little stumped on what to do next. Should he try to wake up Aizen for a hot shower, because just dumping the brunet under the spray might not be exactly smart. Getting no reaction out of the other, despite the low burning reiatsu, he took him to the adjoining bathroom to regenerate some heat into those limbs. 

The bright lights had him noticing the various deep welts along the brunet's back. He was far from a medic, but the cold sweat coupled with nasty wounds and odd swelling of one shoulder probably indicated an infection. The underground prison wasn't the most hygienic place in Hueco Mundo… 

He would get Szayel after a quick rinse, which basically meant he held Aizen in his arms while the panther like Espada stood under the spray. He had taken off his boots, but his slacks that were still on, were completely soaked after the shower. Making them stick uncomfortably to his legs. 

Afterwards he settled Aizen under the covers of the mattress, before getting the Octava Espada for a quick check up of their former leader. 

"And?" he waited as the other did his examination. 

"You can prove Nnoitra wrong.” 

He looked up from where he sat back on his haunches. "What?" the other sometimes made no sense at all. 

"You do have a brain." At his visibly annoyed look, Szayel continued "He does have an infection. However, it was not caused by the wounds in his back, but his still recovering dislocated shoulder.” 

"I fucking hate that bastard." At Szayel's intricate stare he felt the need to dissuade from his overprotective position over Aizen. "It's hella weird ta see him like that.” 

"Now you only see his vulnerable side, whereas before you were only confronted by an Aizen that showed no weakness." Szayel called him over after he was done injecting various of liquids and started cleaning the wounds. 

Grimmjow gave a wave with his hand. "I'm good here.” 

The Octava Espada repositioned his glasses with the back of his hand, gave him an expressive judgmental look, before he began applying some antiseptic salve to the wounds. He still heard the muttered "You don't need to act like you don't care for our leader, just because I'm here to witness it. Don't worry, it won't destroy your reputation as tough guy.” 

"Tch…" he snorted as answer, stubbornly staying hunched over. And even if he was seated nowhere near the other, Szayel proceeded to explain how to tend to Aizen. 

"Why are ya telling me?! I'm not his nursemaid.” 

"No, I think the correct term you've been assigned to is servant.” 

"Yeah, laugh with my position, sure." He growled. 

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Aizen is going to be too proud to ask for help. He might not understand it yet, and neither might you, but you'll be grateful for each other’s company.” 

He outwardly feigned as if he wasn't memorizing the proper steps for their former leader's care. Szayel still caught him glancing out of the corner of his eye. 

"It might be too late anyways." Szayel looked back at him. "He's going to die." He shrugged carelessly as the words slipped like heavy lead past his lips. Everyone he seemed to get a liking to; disappeared. It had always been like this, from Menos up until now. 

He heard Szayel chuckling. "He has an infection, Grimmjow. He's not terminal.” 

The pink haired one's eyes softened when he elaborated. "He is, in the hands of that bastard.” 

"Bach wants him alive, but docile.” 

"Docile, funny, you mean beaten into submission." He said sarcastically. 

Szayel repeated the signal to come closer. "There's a reason why I want to show you basic medical care, I probably won't be invaluable forever, or won't be available at all times.” 

The panther trudged over to the other, accepting the bandage that would be fastened around the brunet's hurt shoulder. Szayel helped Aizen into an upright seated position while instructing him. 

"When Aizen embed the orb he became-" Grimmjow couldn't even fasten the bandage around Aizen when the brunet had grabbed unto his hand, startling both Grimmjow and Szayel at the abrupt lashing out. 

"Do you not remember what I told you about touching me?" Aizen's drawled demand still held a authoritative ring to it, despite his injured state. He wrenched the wrap basically out of Grimmjow's grip before addressing Szayel. "I do not appreciate you forgoing patient-confidentiality and discussing my personal health with someone like him.” 

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama, I will refrain from doing so in the future." The Octava Espada tried instantly to regain Aizen's approval and defuse the situation while Grimmjow only took offense at Aizen's words. 

"Someone like me?!" here he thought Aizen might finally drop that holier-than thou attitude, at least in regard to them, yet the other still deemed himself above them. "See if I help ya again when yer about to drop dead!" he growled out. 

"I do not need your help.” 

"Fine!" he was about to get up anyway, when Szayel all but shoved him out of the room and told him to stay put in the hallway. Sighing out loud the blue haired one leaned against the wall opposite Aizen's door, letting his head fall back against the marble. 'Stupid Aizen!' he didn't even know why it got him so mad that the other wouldn't accept his help. Okay maybe he did, guilt was not a feeling he was accustomed to, but certainly something he could go without. He hadn't shoved Aizen into Bach's hands on purpose. Whatever did he need to do, to get that through Aizen's thick skull? 

A bit later Szayel excited the room. At Grimmjow's sour look, he said "Don't take it personal.” 

"Who said I did?!” 

"Your reaction." came the pink haired scientist's answer. 

Grimmjow scoffed and turned his head to avoid the other’s knowing gaze, and because he didn't have an answer at the ready, besides a lame insult, which wouldn't deter the smart Espada anyways. 

"Aizen didn't want to come across so demeaning.” 

"Yeah, and why isn't he telling me this? He's too fucking proud or what?" he retorted. 

"Exactly, cut him some slack Grimmjow. He just lost everything, how would you react?” 

"I get it, you're trying to act like a mediator, 'cause we're all at Bach's mercy here.” 

"And is it working?" he asked hopefully. 

The blue haired one shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 

"Give him some time." The pink haired Espada advised before going back in the direction of his lab. 

"Sure, I got loads of it now." Grimmjow muttered out as an answer as the other had already disappeared behind the corner. 

He paced somewhat anxiously like a cornered animal along the hallway, not sure if he should enter the room again. He wanted Aizen to know why he did it. His mind could finally allow him some rest. He rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms against his pants leg and was about ready to open the door, when his courage simply dropped. 

Aizen wouldn't care if he cleared his conscience, he would probably even be berated for showing emotion. 

He took another deep breath and sat back on his haunches against the door, waiting on any instruction. 

And waiting took a long time when there was no one there to accompany him. He would normally pass the time with sparring another Espada or Arrancar, but as of now, their new king banned any fights —even training, at least for Hollows—from occurring. So many regulations on what you couldn't do, it seemed like Bach made them explicitly so anyone was easily disposable. Because even the Quincy's own race was resolutely destroyed for any minor fault. 

He heard heels clicking down the pavement as a Quincy chick with a big rack passed him for the second time. He saw her wink at him as she moved on her patrol. 

Quincy women were plenty enough in Bach's ranks while men had dominated Aizen's army. Now that he thought of it, most resurrections were rather feminine, maybe Aizen was trying to tell them something. Since human like races made it a sport to label someone based on their preferred mate's gender. It wouldn't surprise him if Aizen leaned more towards males in general. 

Grimmjow fell back, flat on the ground, when the support at his back vanished as Aizen opened the door. He looked up at the brunet whom had the covers wrapped around his waist and Grimmjow's trench coat on his upper frame, that appeared a little too big on him as when the panther wore it. 

"Where are my clothes?" came the demand. 

"Hell if I know." He growled out, getting back up. 

"Then find them.” 

What was he, his errand boy? 

The other was about to close the door again, but Grimmjow stuck his foot in the doorframe. 

Aizen's Hollow like eyes glared his way. 

"Should you already be up?” 

"I feel fine." was his curt answer, before trying to close the door again, practically pushing Grimmjow's foot back. 

"Wait a damn minute! Let me explain something first.” 

Aizen stepped back slowly, one hand on his hip while the other held on to the covers. 

Why was he covering himself when everybody had seen him without clothes already? 

"My eyes are up here Grimmjow.” 

"Huh?" Did Aizen's face seem a little flushed or…no, it was just the nasty bruise that was slowly turning a purplish color on the right side of his face. “Yeah…I…" 

The other fidgeted impatiently, fixing him a hard stare. “Yes?" 

Okay, he just needed to blurt it out; 'sorry Aizen, for pushing you into Bach's hands.' "I…can I have my coat back?" fuck…that was not what he wanted to say. 

The brunet pursed his lips, tied a quick knot in the covers around his hips, before taking off the trench coat. He shoved it into Grimmjow's chest next, so the blue haired one took a step back and Aizen could close the door in his face. 

"Thanks…" muttered Grimmjow through the door. 

Well, that didn't go as well as he had planned. As the sound of heels rounded the corner again, he shrugged on his trench coat before the Quincy chick decided to flirt with him again. 

He had to bow down before the Quincy king's regent. The blond expected any subordinate to show him equal respect now that his majesty was asleep. 

"He doesn't require clothes, until he has redeemed himself, as stated by his majesty.” 

Great, he couldn't wait to tell Aizen. 

"Make sure he is ready for his majesty tomorrow morning, completely cleaned and prepared.” 

Grimmjow raised a brow, about to ask a question about that statement when he was easily dismissed. 

He didn't walk into Aizen's room, he figured it might do to show his former lord some 'manners'. Have the other experience some semblance of the privacy that he had lost. 

The blue haired one didn't have to wait long before the door opened after his knock. Aizen looked questionably at the lack of garments in his hands. 

"Ya ain't getting any.” 

The other rolled his eyes and simply pushed passed him, Grimmjow took a hold of the other’s shoulder to halt his strides. Did he fancy getting another beating or what? When the brunet slapped his hand away fiercely and gripped his injured shoulder. 

"Shit, sorry." He muttered apologetically. "But, you know he's gonna do worse if you defy him.” 

"He does not own me.” 

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about that right now? Take on his whole army? Those fuckers aren't normal, let me tell you that.” 

Aizen gave him a condescending look. "How insightful, Grimmjow.” 

"Okay…I ain't the great comfort you ne-" Aizen didn't give him a second to explain himself, so quick to deny any help; Szayel was right. 

"I do not need any-“ 

"Listen damn it!" his yell had one of the patrolling Quincy investigate the noise, Grimmjow steered Aizen back into his room as the Quincy explicitly changed course to pass through their hallway. And Aizen surprisingly allowed his touch. 

"Look," he began once the door closed. "I shouldn't have shoved you into his hands, but ya can't just touch Pantera without asking me.” 

"Next time, I shall ask you for permission right in front of him." Came the sarcastic answer. 

"You know that's not what I meant…jeez…are we like cool now?" the other raised a brow. "Or do I need to bend a knee, like for his lordship?” 

"I do not hold any semblance of control over you anymore.” 

None the less he still acted like it though… 

But, the proud Shinigami had actually confessed to losing control? Speaking of control, "They stole your light." He could see a hint of a smile on Aizen's face, and it was real, no mocking vibe to it. 

”I did not know you could be so philosophical.” 

Grimmjow pondered about the meaning of the word. 

"It is a nice metaphor.” 

What was he going on about? "Was it caused by the jewel?" the panther like Espada nodded at the orb stuck in Aizen's chest. When the brunet's expression turned into a frown, it became clear that they weren't on the same track. "You know, the daylight, it's gone now…you thought I meant something else?” 

The other’s holier-than-thou look reappeared and made motions to get him out of the room. Not worthy of his time anymore, Aizen's attitude resurfaced quickly. 

"I would like to sleep now, Grimmjow.” 

"Yeah…okay." Well, he came to say what he had to say, it was off his chest now. When he was about to leave, he remembered another thing he came here for. "He wants ya ready tomorrow morning, completely clean and prepared." He parroted the blond Quincy's statement. 

Aizen suddenly halted in opening the door, his gaze had become a hard stare which was difficult to read. 

"I already washed you though." The brunet's hard stare connected with his. "I dumped you under the spray." Those lavender eyes could look dangerously beautiful. "Okay, I didn't really du-“ 

"Grimmjow." The brunet stopped his useless mutters. 

"I'm going." Awkward… Aizen's enormous pressure was gone, he shouldn't be feeling so intimidated by the other anymore. But somehow something was different, there was just something about the brunet that he had previously missed. It's a feeling he couldn't describe, and that scared him. 

He wasn't going soft was he? While Espada and most Arrancar level Hollows were at least capable of understanding sentiments that went beyond instinct, most still chose to ignore it. Something Grimmjow had done for the longest time. He didn't care for his opponent's physical or mental condition, such thoughts got in the way after all. 

He was halfway to his room that consisted of his sleeping quarters,—that he shared with others—when he changed his mind and returned to the hallway where Aizen was kept. He resumed his position at his former lord's door. It was just something he had to do. 'A gut feeling' as the phrase went, even if he obviously lacked that part. 

He had actually kind of fallen asleep, he felt more at ease this way, instead of having to share a room with fifteen other occupants. 

Gin's annoying voice eventually broke his light rest. Fox face held a garment into his hands, the white sheer material was not the sort of robe to wear out in the desert, and not only for its light see through fabric. The garment looked too scandalous to wear anywhere but the bedroom. 

"Some clothes fer Aizen-Taicho, he does need to look presentable for his majesty.” 

Imagining Aizen in the cloth, a whole different sort of jolt passed through him that quickly turned into a bubbling anger at the thought of the brunet wearing it for that Quincy bastard. 

"He is allowed ta use the bathroom in the upper wing, make sure he's ready within an hour.” 

He waited until the other disappeared before knocking on Aizen's door. As the brunet opened it, Grimmjow was relieved to see that Szayel's care had lightened the bruises considerably. A slight discoloration was still visible, but it wasn't as dark anymore. 

"Ya're allowed to use the bathroom upstairs, but I'm sure you want to use the one here in your room.” 

He was answered with a simple, "No," while Aizen gave the cloth in his hand a quick look. "The water here is cold, what is that?” 

Cold? The water here was nice in Grimmjow's opinion, but it might not be the ideal temperature for the Shinigami. Partially Hollow he may be,— since Grimmjow was sure that Szayel was about to tell him that, it was really no secret—Shinigami genes still dominated in his former lord. 

But why go upstairs? Did he have a heated water source or what? 

"I am not wearing that.” 

"Then I guess ya prefer being butt naked." The other’s eyes glowered his way. "I ain't to blame, I'd rather have it if ya covered up." If only so he wouldn't feel the need to glance at his former lord's nude form, why was it so fascinating to watch the other? 

Grimmjow didn't know if it was expected of him to chase Aizen around everywhere, as the brunet went into the direction of the upper floor without even looking back to see if he would follow. The panther like Hollow decided to trail after the other anyways. Aizen still walked the hallways as if he owned the place after all, and some Quincy might get it in their head to discipline the majesty's 'toy' themselves. 

Well, that's the excuse Grimmjow would stick with if anyone asked. 

He cursed when he saw the big luxurious pool when he finally entered the bathroom. "Now I know why you wanted to bathe here." The steam coming out of the pool wasn't the only hint that the water was hot, the temperature in the room itself was already stuffy. 

Aizen discarded the covers around his waist and stepped into the heated tub. "I will not drown, Grimmjow.” 

"I know." He answered plainly. 

"Then what are you still doing here?” 

"Yeah well, I just…" he trailed off when Aizen didn't even listen to him, and disappeared completely under the water. Grimmjow kept watching and waiting when the other didn't reappear immediately. And started to take off his boots in case he needed to jump in after the Shinigami. 

Until he heard the condescending tone of his former lord. "I did not permit you to join me.” 

The panther bit back a defensive, 'Who said I wanted to join?!' Aizen was still a stuck up bastard. Here he was, actually looking out for someone, without being specifically ordered to, and it wasn't even appreciated…Aizen was a difficult being to understand. 

But he could see that there was something off, the brunet was strangely quiet, no talks full of bullshit or endless speeches with hidden meanings. 

And when the other came out of the tub and dried himself, ready to step into the sheer robe that Grimmjow held out, Aizen's expression was clearly one of dread. The brunet's movements seemed practically on autopilot, especially accompanied by an emotionless face. 

Aizen stopped into the middle of their path towards the Quincy room. A barely whispered "I do not want to do this." Came from beside Grimmjow. 

The helpless look directed at him from his former lord made it hard for Grimmjow to steer Aizen to the wolf's den. "Come on." He said brusquely, as he tugged the reluctant brunet with him. 

He was not stupid, he knew why Bach wanted Aizen ‘ready'. 

Stopping before Aizen's former bedroom, he realized the best apology he could make that the brunet would surely appreciate. Grimmjow feigned the act of hugging Aizen from behind, slipping the knife into Aizen's pocket, and before backing off whispered, "Go get your title back." just in time before the door opened and they were greeted by his majesty.


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING** for this chapter is rape.

So I normally don't put any notifications in the text itself, since it kind of ruins it in my opinion, but for this fic I made an exception. So you can find the markings for the start of the warning and the end of the warning, if you want to skip it.

Is the rape graphic? Depends on the fact if you're easily squeamish, it's really just a matter of preferences. To some it might not even come close to graphic.

Why did the rape have to be included? Because Aizen in this fic holds his canon attitude of 'I'm better than all the rest'. Plus his actions aren't justified by any bad (childhood) experiences in his past. I kept him purposely evil, and because of that I needed the readers to form sympathy for him by making Bach much worse.

**Chapter 4**

Sousuke felt the heavy weight settle into one of his pockets and instantly recognized the utensil as he traced the teeth of the steak knife with his fingers. He had locked gazes with his Espada as the door closed and saw for a change real emotion on his Hollow's face.

The apologetic look only served as an incentive to the unprepared feeling of fear that lodged into him when he was left alone with the Quincy king.

"Just look at you." Bach smiled as his gaze traveled down Sousuke's body. The brunet evaded the hand that reached to tug back his hair and the smile turned into a hard stare instantly. "Did you not learn your lesson? Or do you need to be left down there for a longer period of time?"

He glanced back, not letting his inner turmoil shine through while he was trying to determine when would be the best time to attack.

"No answer? So I'm forced to conclude that you haven't learned anything yet."

"There is no need for that, I know the meaning of the word; grateful, but I wonder do you?"

The chuckle that followed did nothing to conceal Bach's anger. "For such an intelligent man you think you would know better then to anger me at this point."

"Do your worst."

The Quincy smirked, "Oh I intend to. Lay down on the bed."

Sousuke did not want to be the first to look away as he did not want to give Bach the satisfaction of seeing his apprehension.

The room did not even look like his own anymore. He sneered at the huge Quincy insignia above the frame of the bed.

"Ulquiorra Cifer,"

He looked back at Bach at the call of his Quatra Espada's name.

"One of your beasts was too proud to give up their faith in you and was easily obliterated. What a pity that you weren't there to witness it."

Sousuke had no intention of letting the other's comments instill more fear into him, he did however tug the lapels of the thin cloth further around him when taking his place on the sheets.

The darkness from the outside seemed somehow somber, like the ominous feeling of what was about to happen was seeping through. Even though Aizen knew that the black sky was merely the result of his kidou spell being dismantled by the Quincy.

He did not look at the king when he approached and started undressing, and wanted to shrink back as the other man settled on top of him, opening the folds of Aizen's robe.

The brunet's hands stayed subtly at his sides, superficially he lay obediently awaiting the other, while his posture was nothing more than a cover up as he tried to hide his weapon.

"Unlike yourself I don't comfort anyone with false promises. This will be a painful experience for you and there will be no running from it."

He would rather shut out the other's voice than listen to anymore of his threats. Looking beside the Quincy's head in order to avoid his grin, had Bach forcefully turn the brunet's gaze back towards him.

The king's hand trailed down. Sousuke felt that appendage travel along his body, as he tried with all his might not to shy away, —He was not going to be intimidated! — not when he was seconds away from planting the sharp weapon in the other's grinning face.

But the hand stopped at his abdomen tracing the area almost lovingly.

Sousuke momentarily forgot his anticipated action when he heard Bach's next words, "You will bear me a strong heir."

No! How did he know?! Had Szayel given out this information under pressure?

"Hollows are worthless beasts but I do recognize the value of an Omega."

Aizen's powerful reiatsu had been absorbed by the orb during his fusion with the Hogyoku. And while his metamorphosis should have only remolded certain physical, as well as internal attributes into that of a Hollow, —at least those attributes that would contribute to his power level—, and not completely convert his power into attributes that would benefit the hollow world.

But the orb had not listened and ignored his own desires at that point. Since the revolutionary transformation had responded to its environment directly. After all, no need to look any further on a species that relied completely on instinct, than the Hollows.

His army hadn't included a lot of females, and the brunet had to pay the price for that; the continuation of generations had to be preserved.

"Do you know what I wonder?" the other's voice laced with sarcasm. "When are you planning on stabbing me?"

The brunet froze completely before trying to lash out unexpectedly —but an impromptu attack always has less chance of succeeding— he was so caught off guard by the Quincy's knowledge of his plan that he simply abandoned the use of tactic in favor of lashing out.

Naturally it didn't come off as a surprise and his wrist was grabbed midway into his attack.

He would have struggled and tried to get the other off his body but Bach's weight was purposefully centered on Sousuke's thighs. The brunet was beginning to think that the other might be able to foresee upcoming events after all.

How do you defend yourself against an enemy that knows beforehand what is coming?

He forced all tactics out of his head even though it wasn't specifically mentioned that Bach could read someone's mind. It seemed futile but anything that gave the illusion of still being able to keep some sort of privacy was at this point what he needed.

Sousuke gripped the handle of the knife with both hands any added pressure that inched the weapon a tiny bit closer to its target was enough. Any place he could reach right now was an intended aim as long as he could keep the Quincy away from him.

Hand to hand combat was never his specialty as it never mattered with a sword like Kyouka Suigetsu. Since an enemy that was fully conscious of his perceptions of reality and set on destroying all that Sousuke stood for was not something he ever had to get himself prepared for.

Pure physical strength remained his only option to defend himself and compared to a being that had full access to his abilities guaranteed a bad outcome for the brunet.

He was seconds away from lodging the knife in the other's shoulder, —aiming higher meant using more force which at this point simply wouldn't happen — when Bach prevented the actual stab from occurring by using his free hand. One hand had secured both of Sousuke's wrists while the other palm circled around the blade of the knife.

Bach's blood started dripping as soon as the teeth of the blade sunk through his skin. And the Quincy was smirking at this point, an intended strategy because the utterance of a spell in the king's native language had Sousuke's body freezing all together.

Aizen's muscles and ligaments did not answer any signals sent from his brain. He couldn't even struggle, it would be like a real night terror he could not wake up from when the Quincy could use him however he wanted.

The brunet's grip around the handle was therefore easily pried apart, and his hands were pushed against the wooden headboard by the other. "It is not exactly fair if I'm the only one spilling blood." Bach stated harshly before shoving the knife deeply into Sousuke's palms in between the space of his thumb and forefinger.

The brunet couldn't even scream as the ridges of the knife dug deeper into his skin crucifying his hands. It was well planned since it missed his bones completely. And the wound itself was a pain that gnawed at his flesh.

"I'm not into necrophilia, I like it when my subjects scream and put up a fight, the more you struggle, the more it turns me on." the Quincy's statement was followed by another phrase in German before he could move again.

The sudden reaction of his limbs moving sent a sharp jolt of pain through his body. He hardly understood what Bach had said but the evidence of his proclamation could clearly be felt against his legs when the Quincy settled between his thighs. Even if he once again could fully make use of his mobility, the constant threat of tearing the wound further kept Aizen remotely cautious of any movements with his upper body. Because the blade that stuck his hands to the wood hurt immensely.

As Bach forced his legs further apart, Sousuke cooperated by opening them obediently, a leverage he needed to plant the heel of his foot in the middle of the Quincy's torso, whom hovered above him uncomfortably.

It succeeded in making Bach stagger, but not much more than that. The strength behind the kick was controlled as long as he feared the item that pinned him.

His calf was gripped tightly after the impact, keeping his leg up in the air and spreading the brunet lewdly for the Quincy's viewing pleasure. As Sousuke tried to pinch his thighs together with the help of his free leg, Bach warned, "Any such act that you just tried will earn you the same treatment to your feet as your palms so keep in mind it's a punishment caused by your own accord."

That instantly slackened the knee that Aizen had hiked up in preparation of doing exactly that. He jerked when he felt the Quincy's fingers slide against his core, right under his balls, a simple movement he regretted when the knife scratched against his torn flesh.

The harsh breath that was released gave the other even more reason to enjoy the brunet's torture.

"You're trying hard to keep quiet but you won't succeed for long. Do you know why?"

Aizen kept his opinion to himself because anything he had to say right now would simply result in the wrath of his majesty.

But it was apparent that the silence irritated the king just as much. The hold on his chin was tightened as they made eye contact and Bach commanded, "I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

His continued opposition had the Quincy draw into his personal space completely invading his mouth with an intrusive tongue that mapped out the inside. While the grip on his chin prevented him from withdrawing.

He wanted to push the king away from him, and the spasms in his hands that teetered on the edge of trying to form any resistance spiked his only other reflex still available, the brunet therefore bit down hard on the organ in his mouth.

The Quincy cursed in his native language and slapped him hard across his face as a reprimand.

Bach spit the blood from the bite in his hand. "Have it your way then, your screams will resonate through the palace, since you ignored my advice on coming to me prepared. I can't enter you dry as it still needs to be enjoyable for me. However after minimal lubricant you will learn your lesson for the next time."

•••RAPE•••

The brunet saw the Quincy use that hand to coat his half hard cock with salvia and blood, pumped his organ to full hardness before he steered himself against Sousuke's opening.

The moment he felt the nudge of Bach's cock, he struggled despite the ache in his palms. The new agony between his legs momentarily made him forget about his hands.

He screamed out at the intrusion past caring about his pride when the burn worsened with each push. Even the feeling of the other's cock pulling out felt nothing more than his insides being scraped.

The brunet let out a relieved breath when the other dislodged from him. He heard another German sentence before Bach reached for his nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube to coat his length generously. Only to alleviate his own discomfort of course.

Sousuke's legs still trembled at the brief intrusion, and knowing the pain it brought his tremors intensified as the other pushed inside of him again. His own body tightened on its own accord, trying hard to expel the other out, which made it evidently more painful for himself.

If only he could retreat mentally from the experience, if he had Kyouka Suigetsu at his side it would be used to delude himself. Anything to forget the burn down below.

Bach's thrusts went sufficiently smoother with the help of the wet liquid but Sousuke couldn't discern if it was the cause of the lube or because the other's forced entry had torn him.

Despite knowing the consequences of denying the king the brunet still refused the kiss when Bach leaned in again. The Quincy was close enough already, he didn't want to be further invaded by the other's presence again. No slap followed but the thrusts quickened just slightly at a pace that felt already brutal without proper preparation.

He would not give Bach the satisfaction of breaking him and he would repeat that sentence over and over again in his mind. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, the pained gasps were dragged out of him.

The sudden frenzied pumps of his majesty signaled the nearing end but the Quincy was far from done with him. The other stilled and made a comment about wanting to make this special moment last. Before slower thrusts followed that pushed the Quincy's cock deeper into him.

Sousuke arched his back in an attempt to evade the deeper pumps, but the hands that encircled around his middle secured him at just the right angle for Yhwach.

The only thoughts going through his mind were 'let this be over' and 'please stop' but never would he let that single word pass his lips in the presence of the other. A plea was exactly the kind of encouragement that the sadistic Quincy wanted from him.

Perhaps it would have finished him off quicker, but at the same time it would cost Sousuke his remaining dignity. The last hard thrusts seemed to last an infinity, edged the knife sharply against torn skin, before the Quincy's cum flooded his abused entrance.

Bach took his time to regain his breath after being completely satisfied. And Sousuke tried his best to answer the other's harsh grin with an equally fierce glower. Though his eyes stung with the desperation of keeping his emotions at bay.

•••END OF RAPE•••

The other pulled out of him painfully and even though he should be relieved that the worst was over, his body still shook with the aftermath. The pain in his palms came rushing back as further distraction ceased. And any movement with his lower body sent a rush of pain up his spine.

-0-

Grimmjow wasn't allowed to wait on the upper floor he was forced to resume his work of making artillery. He wasn't really focused on the mechanics though as his main concentration went out to his former lord.

Anytime soon there would be a huge commotion, the Quincies would be devastated at the loss of that fucker...but nothing happened.

Half an hour passed and the king's regent entered the workspace casually. Meaning that Aizen probably hadn't succeeded or had yet to act. Maybe it was even best if no one was aware.

The death of his majesty would set off a huge uproar. And with most Arrancar imprisoned the remaining free ones couldn't begin to form much of a resistance since their resurrections were locked by the band around their arms.

Szayel speculated that it functioned in sync with the orb stuck in Aizen. Since it held no magical properties of its own. Meaning as long as their former lord was trapped so were they in a sense.

He went to check out the situation himself during his break. The Quincy king passed him along the way, no injuries were present at first glance, though the smell of blood wafted off of him. The smell of Aizen no doubt.

Grimmjow sprinted to the room where he heard the whimpering groans coming from and where the smell of the brunet's blood hung thick in the air.

Unlike prey it did not stimulate his sense of hunger.

Aizen's hands were impaled by the knife he had given him but the open wound wasn't the only cause of the thick scent. The hollow caught a brief glance of the dark liquid running down Aizen's thighs, before those legs snapped shut, blocking his view.

"Get...me...Szayel." was gritted out.

"Yeah but you need to stop trying to get loose first." the brunet's wiggling was lodging the weapon deeper into his flesh.

"Just get...me-" the sentence didn't need to be spoken twice when the Octava Espada showed up suddenly.

Szayel didn't even waste a second. Briefly assessing the situation and then ordering Grimmjow, "Hold his wrists while I take out the knife."

The panther like Espada immediately followed Szayel's order and Aizen jerked back as soon as he took a place on the bed. Like a cornered animal, the brunet only succeeded in injuring himself even more.

"Relax Aizen-sama." Szayel suggested.

Aizen gave a bitter laugh, "Relax?! Tell me, how in the world am I to relax?!" the ragged breathing after the strain sounded harsh, but that didn't stop the brunet from directing his anger at Grimmjow, "Get your paws off me or was I not clear enough last time?!"

It seemed like all of his pent-up anger was directed at him. As if he was the cause of all that had happened, the other's backlash certainly felt that way.

Another failed attempt at helping Aizen...he was having no luck of regaining his former lord's trust.

He shared a brief glance with Szayel whom motioned at Aizen's impaled hands. "Whatever, curse me out as much as you want, I ain't gonna give a damn." He ignored Aizen's murderous stare and took a hold of the other's bloodied wrists. Thankfully Aizen refrained from struggling while the pink haired one tried to tug the weapon free.

The ragged breathing returned and the Sexta firmed his grip on those suddenly shivering palms. He could hear the grinding of teeth as the knife was pulled free inch by inch. Deep quick breaths came from the brunet when it was finally dislodged.

Szayel looked at the palms, scrutinizing the deep gashes before looking at Grimmjow. A deep knowing stare was given to him, that left the Panther clueless, until he told him, "Empower him with restorative reiatsu."

Grimmjow didn't know how the physiology of Shinigami worked, but for Hollows restorative reiatsu depended on the classifications of Alpha and Beta like relations. A Beta or Omega could only receive healing from an Alpha that they evaluated as a worthy mate, and vice versa.

Shinigami didn't depend on instincts, so naturally it shouldn't matter for Aizen. Because the orb hadn't changed Aizen in that sense, right? And even then, Aizen would have probably been an Alpha, and would have refused the injection of reiatsu by another Alpha male.

Aizen's glare in his direction turned abruptly into a shocked look as the Espada's hands started to glow with light blue pressure and slowly closed the deep wounds. The brunet attempted to wave off his help in the mean time, replying with a demeaning, "No, not you."

Grimmjow didn't understand the problem here as Szayel tried to talk some sense into him.

"Aizen-sama, the cuts are too deep to heal on their own. You have no reiatsu available to yourself so let Grimmjow inject you with healing power."

The other made no significant effort to make it easier on Grimmjow as his head turned to the side, effectively ignoring him.

The Sexta didn't bother mentioning the illusive behavior and proceeded to heal the other anyway. He could make himself useful this way instead of cursing out his former ruler which given Aizen's attitude was exactly what the brunet deserved. Then again he couldn't really judge Aizen after Bach's violation.

The incisions closed perfectly after concentrating enough of his power into the lacerations. The panther like Espada afterwards traced the freshly healed skin with a thumb.

A sudden jerk from the brunet had Grimmjow backing off, before he realized that it had been a reaction to Szayel's actions whom had been focusing his attention between the other's legs.

"I doubt that you would want Grimmjow's power going through this area so then you will just have to tolerate a healing salve instead."

Aizen's legs were tightly closed as Szayel patiently awaited the brunet's answer.

"That will heal on its own."

"Which means that it will heal at human speed, it will take-"

"I know that." Aizen replied in a tone full of irritation.

Silence followed that statement.

"And what if he takes you again in the time-span that it hasn't healed yet? You think you can handle him again?" Only Grimmjow seemed to have the nerve to ask what everybody thought.

Consent during sex was also a new concept to Hollows, since Beta/Omega were obligated to fulfill their mate's needs. Only their significant other's though not just any Alpha's pleasure. Unlike what Shinigami thought Hollow sex was all about. The only time wild hormones would rule over those unwritten laws was when heat comes rolling around and unmated Beta/Omega were nearby.

There is no real major problem of being denied as an Alpha when a bitch in heat is literally crawling on the floor begging for it. Savage, as Shinigami and human like species would call it, but that's just how it goes.

And while heat could be blamed on instinct, the part where an Alpha can force a mate, —based on being dominant and therefore earns the right to demand their mate's body whenever they want— Grimmjow agreed that was a little fucked up.

He wasn't a primitive Hollow, he could understand that consent was a major issue. Not that Grimmjow ever had a mate. He had taken unmated Beta, but never mated anyone. Mating means you claim a partner as yours; a bond in Shinigami terms, a little more serious than a quick get off. The Panther like Espada never felt the need to get that close to someone, in comparison: most Alphas made it a sport to mate as many Betas as they could.

The brunet's only response was a furious glare.

"I think it's best if we escort you back to your room."

Szayel's advice went ignored as Aizen got up on his own, cringing through the process, but totally without needing anyone's help.

It was already painful enough to see the other this beaten, so Grimmjow decided promptly to screw over his former lord's stubborn nature and took him into his arms. He naturally received a growled, "Grimmjow!" for this.

"Yeah?" he questioned while the one in his arms avoided his gaze when their heads were almost pressed together.

Apparently direct confrontation was one way to shut up Aizen.

Well on their way to the brunet's room, the other kindly reminded him, 

"You do realize that when I recover completely, you will-"

"You will beat me up, yeah yeah, I know." Grimmjow muttered while Szayel snickered secretively. "What are ya laughing about?"

The pink haired scientist shook his head. "Oh nothing."

And as if Aizen suddenly remembered the Octava Espada's presence, it triggered the brunet's independency in an instant. As soon as they reached Aizen's door he pinched Grimmjow's bicep sharply and demanded to be let go.

Now the inside of his arm is quite sensitive, and together with the other's returning abrasiveness, he would have literally dropped him on the floor. A good thing he had more restraint than that and simply let the other down.

As illusive as Aizen tried to act, there was a definite limp in his steps.

The moment he entered the room along with Szayel, Aizen told him, "I would like to talk to Szayel."

"Sure." he shrugged as the other seemed to wait.

"Alone."

What else could he expect from him? Aizen was definitely not going to kiss his hands for that. "I get it." he mumbled, turning around to leave.

"Oh and Grimmjow," he glanced back as the brunet seemed to avoid his gaze. "I appreciate your...help."

No bullshit, just a straight-out acknowledgement. He only replied with a, "Yeah." however he couldn't help the grin from appearing when he closed the door.

-0-

With his Espada gone, he slackened his straightened posture, in the hope that it would alleviate that fiery burn in his backside. However that move created no relief for him.

He glanced at his most methodical of Espada and just had to say a few words for the other to comprehend him. "Do not tell me that..."

The pink haired one shook his head fleetingly. "You are not. Bach cannot change your body's reactions. As long as you're not in heat, you will not conceive."

And that 'natural' reaction was put on hold for the longest time with the help of the Octava Espada. —Well, natural since he inserted the Hogyoku, but it was anything except instinctual, not as inherent as with the Hollows whom were born as either a receiver or a giver.

"He wants an heir, you knew that, did you not?" He attempted to sit down, only to abandon that movement immediately after a flare of pain shot through his nether regions. He instead decided to lean against the wall so he had some support for his still trembling legs.

"I didn't tell him. Bach had his own set of people working on finding out information about you and the Hollow world. They came prepared Aizen-sama." his scientist laid the salve on his mattress, making sure the brunet saw it. "...if you change your mind. It has no restorative reiatsu but as an Omega you don't accept just anyone's reiatsu into your body freely anymore anyways. And without your own reiatsu-"

"I am aware!" he snapped in an irritable manner. He was prone to losing his calm easily after being rendered defenseless. Gone was his proud self when he was reduced as a submissive to an Alpha male.

The Hogyoku here was not at fault instead it was Sousuke himself. He should have invested a lot more of his time into researching the orb. Urahara Kisuke's part of the Hogyoku differed a lot from his own, perhaps he should have first checked for compatibility instead of deeming himself and his own work superior to the blond's.

"Is the abstinence draught ready?" Post fusion of the Hogyoku, he could manipulate the orb with his own powers to evoke a spell that kept his Hollows' hedonist-like tendencies under control, and in so succeeded in withdrawing their and his own 'natural' desires. The abstinence draught was an extra precaution —now his only— that kept his heat wave under control never allowing that function to break through.

"You know my opinion about the draught."

"I have not asked for your opinion, is it ready?"

The forceful suppression of his heat was likely to cause the heat to break through at any given moment regardless of the medicine being in his system.

"I'll let Grimmjow bring you a flask." His narrowed eyes had Szayel murmuring a softly spoken, "He doesn't know. I am just not allowed out of the lab for no proper reason."

"You are here now."

"On command by his majesty, he wants you healthy for..." he left the rest unspoken, there was no need, Sousuke was painfully aware of his task right now. "Remember, if you would be mated, your heat can be taken care off before the symptoms make itself known."

Sousuke waved his hand in a signal for the other to quiet down. That was not an option he considered then and it certainly will not be one now either.

"I do not fancy myself as a pleasure slave to a subspecies that would rather eat its own young than taking care of it."

Szayel pinched the bridge of his nose most likely as an act to hide the offence he had taken with Sousuke's comment. "Menos maybe but you know as well as I do that upgraded Hollows do not partake in that...at least not their own offspring. Some of the Espada can be loyal mates-"

"I do not wish to hear any of that." Sousuke intervened the other brusquely, leaving his Espada alone in the room as he entered the small adjoining bathroom desperate to wash off the Quincy's filth.

He cringed at the harsh pelt of the water droplets as he stepped under the spray.

Why had he not invested in proper installations all over the palace? Just as long as his own quarters were comfortable...what a miscalculation on his own part.

Not that the freezing temperature was the only problem, his body was becoming sensitive, a figurative nudge towards his nearing heat.

He did not want to face the fact of what happened this morning. But, his backside felt rather raw. After furiously scrubbing the rest of his body, he finally concentrated on his abused area.

But brushing the tips of his fingers against his entrance reminded him of the unforgettable burn that still lingered there. The red smear that coated his fingers told him that Bach's forced entry had scraped something along the way. Bled would be an over exaggeration, but Yhwach had definitely torn him.

His trembling legs finally gave out underneath him as the brunet got carefully down on his knees. He plastered one hand against the shower wall and rested his head on top of that arm for support, as he felt his throat choke up as an unmistakable weight settled on his lungs, making it difficult to breathe while he tried with all his might to swallow the heavy passing of emotions.

No, he was not going to cry, he was not going to waste anything on that man!

He put his head directly under the spray, closing his eyes as the water droplets trickled down his face like invisible tears.

The brunet did not keep track of time in the shower. He merely waited until the water stopped on its own accord. "Even that..." came his broken whisper, lacking the irritation at the automatic stop for water supply that he had installed during his reign. A brilliant idea to pester his Espada at that time in order to make them learn how to share.

Wrapping himself in a towel, he crawled under the covers, ready to go to bed. Even though his body was still damp and his hair was still drenched. But he just had no energy at the moment and besides his body felt strangely numb.

-0-

Grimmjow was down at the canteen with a big grin still plastered to his face.

Finally some recognition from the lord himself. He wasn't like any goodie two shoes that practically worshipped the ground Aizen walked on but he had to admit that he found some fulfillment at being thanked by the other.

Grimmjow was never the most loyal follower, —Who gave a fuck when Aizen was running his mouth again— but there remained this almost undeniable dedication to vie for his ex-lord's approval.

But why now? Why all of a sudden?

The thing that Szayel said didn't sound so crazy anymore. —Why else would he waste his thoughts on that pompous ass? — However, Aizen providing truth to his mortality by showing his uncharacteristic traits like pain and humiliation diminished the other's God-like persona. And by doing that Aizen became more like an equal.

In the eyes of the Panther like Espada Aizen was far from that untouchable being after seeing him so down and beaten.

"You look like the cat that got the canary." Grimmjow looked up to see Szayel join him at the table, two reishi balls lay on the Octava Espada's plate, next to the tasteless food of the Quincies.

"Ha fucking ha." he growled out as a reply while taking one of the reishi balls.

The pink haired one was shuffling through some papers that he brought with him from his lab while pretending to enjoy their lunch. Anything to fit in or spare your head from their 'merciful' new lord. At the same time he pulled out a flask from his lab coat, pushing it over to Grimmjow's side unnoticeably. "If you could bring that to Aizen-sama."

The blue haired one furrowed his brows, taking a whiff from the flask, even though he couldn't pick up a familiar scent. Some sort of healing potion probably.

"So uh..." Szayel looked at him when Grimmjow didn't speak up directly. He cleared his throat so his voice could sound as nonchalant as possible. "How's Aizen?"

"As good as can be expected from someone like him."

"Good..." he muttered looking anywhere but in the direction of the Octava Espada's gaze, whose eyes seemed to brighten with secretive knowledge. "What is he planning on doing with Aizen for the rest?"

"I don't think that I need to draw it out for you."

"So you're okay with the fact that that fucker is treating him like some bitch in heat." the pique of anger in Grimmjow's tone was unavoidable. Wasn't Szayel one of those loyalists that thought that Aizen could do no wrong? Then why wasn't he coming up with an idea to rectify the mistake that was called Bach.

"No of course not but what would you have me do? In case you haven't noticed we aren't exactly in the majority right now."

Especially with dickheads like Nnoitra that jumped on the bandwagon at the first chance they could get.

"The least you could do is find a way to get these bands off, so I can transform back into Pantera. We could at least be a step closer rather than patiently awaiting our downfall. You're always bragging that you're so fucking smart-"

Szayel pushed up his glasses agitatedly. "I'm working on it." he gritted out expressively. "At the same time I need to make sure that I keep our current lord happy to a certain degree or you'll be fending for yourself if the Quincy isn't pleased with the results I provide him. And if that isn't to your liking Grimmjow then go find the solution yourself." The jab at the pink haired one's intelligence did manage to always get his attention.

He blinked at the other's snap. "What got up your ass that made you so pissed?"

"Or lack thereof." snickered Nnoitra inviting himself into their conversation. "Your brother doesn't have that problem, he struggled a little at first, but it will only take a couple of turns before he's used to his role and mewling my name constantly."

Szayel as usual didn't seem to care much about the comments about his brother. But for Grimmjow it was anything but the right time to appreciate such a joke. Aizen had just been forced himself and seeing his once proud lord so violated and emitting a lack of confidence was just the drop to his tolerance for Nnoitra's bullshit.

And his combative personality was now easily provoked. Only because Aizen's reiatsu being locked meant that their resurrections were off limit thus no chance at escaping yet another dictator. Absolutely not because of any other reason, certainly not out of sympathy for Aizen...nope not all. Although he had to remind himself of that far too often, damnit!

His reflexes weren't damaged by the band around his arm so Nnoitra's look of surprise when Grimmjow pounced was something the panther would fucking love to see again. With a Sonido his hand had encircled around the lanky Espada's thin neck.

The Sexta threw the other down on the table, keeping him secured against the surface while he had his other hand raised, glowing with a Cero as he dared Nnoitra to say that again.

But of course his threat was not taken lightly.

He was suddenly surrounded by at least a dozen Quincies whom had drawn their weapons in an instant.

"Grimmjow, leave it, you know that he's just trying to provoke anyone." whispered Szayel urgently while holding out one hand in surrender to the Quincies in Grimmjow's favour.

"Tch..." Snorted Grimmjow, shoving the other against the table again for good measure, before leaving a grinning gasping Nnoitra and a canteen full of wary Quincies behind.

He looked into the hallway that held Aizen's room and for a second contemplated checking up on him before he figured that Aizen probably wouldn't want to be disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thank you to all of those that have shown some support this far!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command is actually edited sooner, so enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Grimmjow was becoming a frequent visitor of Aizen. There was just this sort of magnetism that attracted him to the other's presence.

Maybe he was going insane... the thing that stuck in Aizen's chest was forcefully suppressed, so it was releasing a chemical, yep that must be it. Which should be scary in itself, the thing was connected to all transformed Hollows in a way, so it was going to simply combust with pressure if it kept at that.

The blue haired one gave the hysterically laughing pink haired scientist a pissed off stare at his, "Curiosity killed the cat." Seriously, he was going to shove Szayel's face into one of those mysterious bubbling liquids if he kept laughing at Grimmjow's theories. "You are thinking too deeply, the answer lies a little bit closer than that."

He had just about had it with pinky's riddles, it didn't help him further at all. And his clueless expression only forced another chuckle out of the grinning scientist. Grimmjow gave the other a shove as the giggle —it was so fucking high pitched— turned into a laugh.

It instantly succeeded in making that sound die down when the Octava Espada staggered back at the little push. "Anyways, did you give him the flask?"

Fuck no, he wasn't planning on losing his mind completely.

"He needs that Grimmjow, stat."

"Give it to him yourself then."

The other suddenly had the nerve to shoo him out of the lab. "Stop being so childish, Grimmjow, and face your responsibilities."

What kind of responsibilities? The only one he had to listen to was his majesty, and as far as Grimmjow was aware, the Quincy hadn't saddled him up with any tasks that included Aizen.

He shuffled towards his former lord's quarters. Although a part of him wanted to check up on the other's health. Knocking as usual, he actually didn't receive a verbal response, and he stood there plainly in front of the door for what felt like hours before Grimmjow decided to enter, regardless of any reply.

The brunet's back was turned to him, knees folded up underneath him and huddled into a blanket, Aizen's gaze was fixated on the wall in front of him. The lone window cast a shimmering light on the kneeling form.

"I needed to give you this." he called out, but still didn't receive a reply back. Aizen didn't even glance at him.

Seeing that the other obviously didn't want to be disturbed, he set the flask on the ground, before making motions of heading out again. Midway though he changed his mind —it was the damn orb that fucked with his head! — and he approached Aizen slowly. Making sure that the brunet wouldn't recoil back at his sudden presence.

He didn't want to touch Aizen since that would seem too forward, something the brunet wouldn't appreciate anyway after Bach had molested him. The moonlight made it easier to notice Aizen's expression, that looked more or less blank. Lost in thought or maybe longing for the outside...whatever it was, Grimmjow wanted to snap the brunet out of those depressive thoughts.

He was about to wave his hand in front of his former lord's gaze, when Aizen's head turned languidly towards him. "Are all entryways obstructed?"

"Our power to manipulate our pressure is locked." Grimmjow showed his bicep, presenting the band around his arm expressively. "So we can't generate any Garganta."

"I'm not talking about the Garganta."His tone didn't sound as condescending as it normally would whenever Aizen had knowledge about something. "You never ventured further into Las Noches during my reign?" the brunet even seemed slightly amused.

The Hollows were taken care of while Aizen ruled, so they never had to specifically look for anything else. There was food enough and if those reishi balls didn't cut it, there were always lower level Hollows to feast on. Grimmjow long since wasn't the bottom of the food chain anymore.

Aizen had provided shelter, —private at that— sure the Arrancar sleeping quarters were nothing compared to the rogue Shinigami's master bedroom, —maybe even smaller than the hostage room that Aizen currently inhabited— but coming from the desert where food wasn't served on a fucking gold platter and one was forced to sleep in the cold and in the sand. Grimmjow admitted that Aizen as a king had all of the upgraded Hollows practically living like royalty.

Everything nearby; their basic needs were taken care of, what more could one expect? They weren't used too much initially so Aizen could have crammed them in a room and called it a day, and they still wouldn't have known better.

Besides, with Aizen's enormous pressure many didn't dare oppose his lordship, venturing further was therefore only done by command of Aizen.

An actual smile followed Grimmjow's silence. "Who would have thought that you actually cared to listen to me."

'Cared? Absolutely fucking not.' Grimmjow had cussed Aizen out practically every day when the other behaved as if they were his property. But, after experiencing the absolute power of another king, he would rather be Aizen's property...'Wait...fuck no, scratch that.' he would rather be under Aizen's rule...ah forget it. Bottom line is that Grimmjow preferred Aizen over Bach any day, there he said it.

He wasn't going to break his head further on it though.

Aizen wasn't a witness to the conflicts in his mind but the other's smug smile was proof enough that the brunet knew the answer to his own statement better than Grimmjow.

"I'll give you the coordinates so you can-" the brunet couldn't say much more than that when Bach entered in tow with healers?... they were wearing a lab coat similar to Szayel's'.

The Quincy leader swept a lingering gaze over Aizen, whom subtly drew the thin blankets closer around himself and instantly stood up. So he probably didn't feel as intimidated as when Yhwach towered over him.

Grimmjow simultaneously got up as well, purposefully breaking off that deep stare, and indirectly shielding Aizen off with his protective stance. Which wasn't to his majesty's liking.

"Shouldn't you be working down in the artillery?"

Grimmjow had to hold back on his instincts that wanted to punch in the bastard's grinning mug. 'Cause wasn't he trying to prove something here? That he didn't want to risk getting Aizen into any more trouble?

"Grimmjow." He heard the deep tone —that he was all too familiar with— from behind him.

Glancing at the brunet, he saw the other nod minutely. If it wasn't for his newly awakened conscience —it was always there, he just lacked the right motivation— he would have cared less if attacking Bach would have consequences for Aizen.

He therefore lost his guard like posture to walk back to his work space, but not without shoving a shoulder forcefully into one of the lab rats. Pitiful defiance as it was —'cause he sure as hell wasn't gonna try that with Bach— but he felt like he had accomplished something.

-0-

Sousuke cautiously took a step back when Bach approached as soon as his Arrancar was out of sight. He felt naked already by the other's watchful gaze while his only covering was the thin sheet that he was supplied with as bedspread for the mattress.

The flimsy material of the robe he was given was filthy and had evidence of what happened yesterday. Sousuke would rather be naked than surrounded by the other's scent and the smell of his own blood. Sight, smell and hearing senses were more than alert in his new transformation, unfortunately not only by the sensations that were influenced by his partly Hollowfication, but also the stimulus that made him extra sensitive to such, as an Omega.

"We're just going to do a little check up." Bach reassured falsely when Sousuke looked warily at the Quincy healers.

As soon as one of them reached out, Sousuke retreated another couple of steps until his back hit the wall. He didn't want Bach's nor anyone else's hands all over him.

The healer ordered him with a command in the Quincies native language instead, but seeing as the brunet couldn't understand it, Bach translated it roughly with a gruff, "Lie down." whilst motioning to the mattress. Aizen however wasn't planning on obeying the command, lying down would be too vulnerable a position. Something he would not be caught in again without a proper fight.

The brunet blamed himself enough as it was for not putting up a better struggle when Bach violated him. He simply could not get rid of the repetitive images that formed in his mind of the Quincy's grim expression while the other moved above him in an undulating manner.

In the end he just laid there and let the other do as he pleased. No, not again.

The healer whom had commanded him made another motion, while grabbing a hold of Aizen's wrist. Sousuke instantly repelled the steady grip by leaning closely to the healer, minutely giving the impression that he was going to follow —and in so found out that the Quincy's thumb was locked tightly in place— only to bend his own elbow towards the Quincy healer's so it became physically impossible for the other to continue his grip.

The counter intuitive move had Sousuke just at the right angle to lash out, and he used the heel of his palm of his other hand to strike the Quincy's nose.

His attack had the remaining two Quincy healers come for him immediately. And while the brunet could handle one without the usage of any reiatsu, he missed the strength to fend off two entities that possessed superior power to himself.

When Sousuke was grabbed from behind around the middle, —by the one whom had to have a broken nose— he tried anything to loosen the grip at that point. Although his struggles were less effective, not because his powers were locked though, but because he panicked and thus abandoned the use of any logical move.

It was like Bach's violent touch had him repulsed towards anyone laying a finger on him. He scratched, bit even just to gain some leverage. Especially when Bach joined the two healers to invade his personal space as soon as the brunet was forced down on the mattress.

"Hollows sind wie wilde Tiere." the grinning king put him in a choke hold with the help of Sousuke's collar, making Aizen slacken his vigorous tussling. "If he behaves like an animal, treat him like an animal."

He closed his eyes when the covers were pried apart, unable to stop a shiver from going through his body, as the single Quincy that wasn't holding him down caressed a glowing hand over his abdomen. And at the same time he felt the pinch of a needle in the main artery of his elbow.

The brunet eventually opened his eyes, —as some sort of determination to show that he wouldn't break— and saw the healer shake his head in a negative fashion to his majesty.

Bach's red brown eyes immediately connected to his. "You did not conceive." Sousuke didn't say anything in retaliation but his lips did quirk up in defiant amusement. Until the other caressed a rough palm over his cheek. "No matter, we will try again tomorrow morning."

It's like those words reverberated through his being and the second he was left alone, Sousuke hurried to the adjoining bathroom. He felt violently ill, yet nothing came out as he dry heaved above the toilet.

After clinging desperately to the porcelain throne and managing to gain back control over his motions, he turned on the spray of the shower. The brunet felt suddenly dirty again, and needed to wash off the Quincy's remaining scent on his skin. Which was merely a psychological reaction, since he had showered already.

He had become immensely anxious...it was a confession that brought along shame, because he was never before so overwrought. It had all begun by assimilation of the Hogyoku, he had not only undergone an internal and an external physical transformation, but also a psychological one as well. Which brought about unwanted sentiments. —Excluding his desire of wanting to be dominated, because he was forcefully suppressing and ignoring that.

The feeling of apprehension or being nervous and agitated all the same were uncertain feelings that could only be the cause of the Hogyoku.

The orb didn't make him stronger at all, it only made him vulnerable, susceptible to the emotions of the weak. He wanted nothing more than to scratch out the Hogyoku itself, if he wasn't unbeknownst to its consequences that is. And while most of his successful plans were the result of bluff —Urahara Kisuke's succession in creating the Hogyoku had served as a prototype to his own try— or due to sheer luck. —Masaki Kurosaki was not at all a planned victim of his first try on Hollowfications, she was just a coincidental bystander of being in the wrong place at the wrong time—

But, any objective was certainly not proceeded without decent knowledge over it beforehand. This changed as soon as he was in the presence of the orb. Like he had said before: it clouded up his common sense. And uncertainty unearths in fear.

He didn't wait for the automatic stop of the water supply this time, since he simply could not bear the freezing droplets anymore. After drying himself off, he liberally applied Szayel's salve to his still raw feeling bottom. The brunet shuddered at the thought of doing this for the Quincy king, but this was not at all done for Bach. It probably wouldn't even be healed by tomorrow morning either, but he could at least comfort himself this way.

Next he gulped down the abstinence draught. He would have requested more than one flask in this instant, if it actually upped the chance of preventing his heat. Unfortunately, it does not work that way.

Sousuke trudged back to his mattress afterwards, desperate for some sort of warmth. Perhaps his chilled body wasn't caused by the cold shower, but by his fretting thoughts. Because he was more than afraid of experiencing that all over again. And that is the last feeling he wanted to admit to having go through his entire system, for he was not afraid of the Quincy himself, but at the likely possibility of being shackled forever to his side and eventually carry the other's offspring.

Would he be able to keep his sanity if this was all he was reduced to? If he wasn't slipping slowly already...because there remained nothing to focus on other than getting lost in his own anxieties. He could hold himself together if he planned an escape, but catching the Quincy off guard was impossible when Bach could look into the future. In the hallway his door was already blocked by two Quincies, as if Bach was somehow aware already.

Aizen was focused on the door currently, because Bach would most likely be awaiting him there in a couple of hours, or the brunet would be escorted like last time, by his Arrancar. Grimmjow had surprisingly shown some compassion these last few days. His previous Sexta wasn't obliged to follow his orders anymore, yet it seemed like the other almost wanted to. Such insolence. Couldn't Grimmjow have done this during Sousuke's time of reign? He could have possibly been spared from those Quincy pests if his army had done a more thorough job of protecting Hueco Mundo.

Deep in his own thoughts, he lay there contemplating on what he could possibly still do. There was nothing else to keep him occupied with, which kept him trapped in his own thoughts. And the constant nighttime made it difficult to keep track of his internal clock. Time didn't go as fast when he was mundanely counting his hours, but went too fast whenever he felt the daunting morning approaching.

Sousuke mustered up all the strength of his body to keep his expression blank as soon as the door's handle was fiddled with. He was greeted by Grimmjow, whom held a similar looking robe in his hands like his previous visit to prepare Aizen for his majesty.

Stalling for time became his priority now that he neared the dreaded task.

"Are you naked again?" questioned his Arrancar unintelligently while holding out the robe with a stretched out hand.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at the other's blatant query, before making sure the sheets were still covering him modestly. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I'm not your damn errand boy, you already got one of these, why need so many?!" the Arrancar promptly threw the robe on the mattress when Sousuke didn't move to take it from him.

"Maybe because the other one might be dirty, or because I already wore it." There was no need for the other to question him like that, Grimmjow's insolence was still very much pronounced, despite having shown another side to him. "Normal beings change clothes, Grimmjow."

The blue haired one leaned against the far end of the wall, grunting, "Normal beings?"

At the sight of Grimmjow waiting patiently, not at all pushing him to get on with it, Sousuke asked the other how much time he had left. The blue haired one looked clueless as ever, so Sousuke elaborated, "When is Bach expecting me?"

"Hell if I know, he's not here."

Perhaps it was not even morning yet, but his Arrancar informed him that the night had already passed and it was noon already.

Did Bach do this deliberately to mess with his mind?

"Where is his regent?"

The other shrugged. "I think he's accompanying his lordship, cuz he's not seated on your throne."

That was no longer his throne, well, for the time being it was indeed occupied by the Quincies…

The brunet watched his Arrancar's expression closely, but the other had his gaze deliberately turned away from his. Perhaps his lessons in loyalty got stuck in the back of Grimmjow's head after all. If it wasn't an unconscious reaction to Sousuke's nearing heat that is… he certainly hoped it wasn't, since certain reactions from Alphas served as promising hints to what was happening to a submissive's body. Like Grimmjow's restorative power that the brunet accepted willingly as regeneration of his health.

Appeasing a fertile bitch —no, Sousuke refused to use that word- mate to be, became an Alpha's unconscious desire. And even though Grimmjow had certain qualities that pointed towards a more than virile reproductive system —his Arrancar's 176 pound body was packed with muscle, now constantly hidden beneath the less than tasteful Quincy uniform— Sousuke still did not fancy being the underdog to such a monster like species.

Never mind that he himself inhabited some of those Hollow features now…

The brunet was mesmerized by his previous Sexta's ~~body~~ statement, that he had yet to notice that said Arrancar was actually talking.

"-ritter are also gone on a mission, the only ones still here are the minions of his army, and fox face."

He snapped himself out of his daze, because this was an opportunity that just screamed to be taken advantage of. "Then what are we still doing here, mhh?"

"Maybe 'cause the remaining ones are armed with those big fucking guns."

Sousuke grimaced slightly in annoyance, 'why did it always have to involve curse words?' he stood up, momentarily forgetting his nude state as Grimmjow childishly held out a hand in front of his face to block out his private parts. And quickly threw on the flimsy robe.

"I did not create you as a coward, have you tried using your Resurrection?"

Grimmjow gave him a dumbfounded look. "Duh, it's not available." 

Aizen found that hard to believe so.

Opening the door, the absence of any guard was perhaps more than a simple coincidence, and should have lingered longer in his mind than the thought of Grimmjow's abs. He walked down the long hallway full of rooms similar to the one which he was confined to, followed by his Hollow.

It didn't take long for one of the patrol guards to appear.

The Quincy positioned his gun on them, commanding a, "Stehen bleiben!"

"I think the fucker's telling us to stop." Informed his Arrancar behind Sousuke, as if the brunet couldn't have derived that from their current situation…

"I know that Grimmjow." He replied calmly while he continued to walk on, while Grimmjow's footsteps had stopped following him. "He's not going to shoot me, I'm his majesty's prized breeding mare." He had said the last part low enough, but his Hollow's ears had picked up on them regardless.

"What?!" before the one in front of them did fire off his weapon anyways. "Fuck! He's aiming at me."

"That's fine, you'll distract him." It's such a pity that the Quincies couldn't understand him, because he might have had a better chance at persuading the Quincy king's regular soldiers.

He positioned himself in a far less threatening stance while advancing on the other when the brunet heard Grimmjow seek cover in one of the nearby rooms, and the Quincy's gun aim turned explicitly towards him.

The brunet wasn't exactly sure about the rules in touching Yhwach's property, but he would most likely be shot if he didn't play the game right.

Sousuke hoped that his Arrancar understood what he was trying to do here, because the barriers that presented their different languages was difficult to get past. Proper distraction only worked so long before the Quincy decided to call one of his friends. And as he was not keen on holding back a whole army of those, Sousuke acted before Grimmjow decided to show up.

As soon as the other's head turned from him to call reinforcements, the brunet grabbed a hold of the guy's wrist, deflecting said aim at him while the other simultaneously decided to shoot in every direction as a result of Aizen's grip.

Sousuke didn't have to be reminded that while he was immortal any wound could still inflict serious damage to his body, not to mention his slow healing rate. He wasn't be able to keep up any further when the Quincy changed his power drastically to free himself. The brunet could practically feel the other's reishi thrumming through the air.

The Quincy equivalent of bakudo nr.21 was generated in a way to disorientate Aizen, but the guy apparently forgot that Hollows first and foremost rely on instincts, and Grimmjow came bounding through the smoke-screen, crashing into the Quincy and taking them both down.

In the midst of their struggle Aizen kicked away the gun from the one underneath his panther like Arrancar before aiming the guy's weapon at the Quincy's temple.

A single bullet was apparently also enough for this species, although these were by far not Bach's strongest soldiers.

"He's down, Grimmjow." He repeated while his Arrancar was still dealing blows to the fallen Quincy.

Grimmjow grunted, slowly straightening up again.

"Thank you for your rather late act." He scolded lightly while slapping the weapon into his Hollow's torso. –Not at all done as an excuse to touch that muscle again. Because he might as well touch himself than, although he had to admit that Grimmjow's physical power was a lot more defined. A lot more…

He saw the Espada grin wildly while he took the weapon from Sousuke's grip. The other's touch lingered a tad too long than was acceptable to the brunet, so Aizen loosened his own hold on the gun. "Well…let's get moving shall we?"

But leaving the gun in Grimmjow's possession was apparently not so smart. The blue haired one couldn't seem to operate the thing at the appropriate time. The gunshots had alerted others and three new Quincy were already on their way.

He was about to inform his Espada about the safety lock Aizen had set in place, when Grimmjow snapped, "Shut up." the other's reply sounded nervous when he couldn't seem to figure out how to shoot with the fire weapon.

The brunet rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's fumbling and promptly turned off the safety lock –resulting in a sudden blast that luckily hit one of the three— as one of the Quincies prepared to show off exactly how to operate their weapon.

One down two to go. Not that they could rely on the weapon any longer when the Quincy whom had the gun previously in his possession had done a fine way of spilling the bullets.

The annoying click of the now empty cylinder resounded loudly and the faces of the ones in front of them lit up brightly in a menacing grin. Along with Grimmjow's oh so meaningful, "Fuck!"

"Remember, they are able to absorb reishi." He enlightened his Espada briefly as one of them generates a small metallic tube from out of their vest.

Even if Grimmjow had informed him of every Hollow's supposed locked ability to manipulate reiatsu, agitation is an unconscious feeling that feeds off of one's personal reishi and spurs on a being's reiatsu. Which makes it easier for the Quincies to use their magical weapons to naturally seek out that power, locked or not.

The indirect reassurance that Sousuke felt regarding his own immunity in being a possible victim of the Quincies' attacks, negated when the device they held tapped into Sousuke's locked reiatsu.

His Hollow marched at the soldiers, recklessly avoiding bullets along the way, while Sousuke tried to brush of the agitated feeling of his reiatsu being forcefully pulled from his body.

The pull at his pressure felt just as uncomfortable as those tiny leech like Hollows out in the desert that had razor like suction cups as teeth to gnaw away at your skin, not pleasant at all. And that while he had no power to his availability to shake off that creepy sensation.

A cero being shoved into the Quincy whom held the device eventually ended that sensation. Proving to Aizen that Grimmjow could still make use of his pressure in the normal sense, but that the blue haired one had followed Aizen's advice wordlessly on the Quincy's ability to absorb reiatsu. Those ears on his previous Sexta's head served some purpose after all, because when the remaining assailant procured a similar device, Grimmjow abandoned the direct use of his pressure to switch back to dealing physical blows instead.

Standing off to the side —since getting involved would make Sousuke's reiatsu less state be no more than a nuisance— the brunet was unable to sense the presence of the being behind him. It's only when the other locked him in a hold with a gun placed at his temple that he was made aware of his unprotected backside.

"Grimmjow." The scuffle of his still battling Arrancar and his opponent turned to the Espada's disadvantage the second Sousuke called his name to gain his attention.

There was no way that the one whom held him under gunshot would actually fire off the weapon while aimed at his head. Bach preferred it if he struggled, his majesty wouldn't like him completely brain dead or unable to respond in any way. Of course, Sousuke couldn't warn said Quincy of his majesty's preference, but he was sure that Bach's army had been briefed on the consequences if they damaged Sousuke severely.

And even if they were able to communicate though, the brunet's statement would have only resulted in the threat of killing off his Espada's supposed disposable character. And since Grimmjow was making motions of surrendering himself, Aizen decided on the silent approach.

He kicked back on the other's kneecap behind him, receiving a satisfied sound of breaking something, and upon immediately being freed, the brunet elbowed the Quincy for good measure, making sure that the other was a little too preoccupied with his own situation. And merciful as Sousuke was, he stabbed the groaning in pain Quincy to release him out of his misery –perhaps even to relish in the fact that he was not by far the underdog yet.

He raided the now silent as a grave Quincy —the kind Sousuke preferred— and aided his struggling Espada by shooting Grimmjow's opponent.

Grimmjow looked his way, surprise evident in those bright blue eyes at the gun that had fired off reiatsu enhanced bullets that created a bigger hole than the small projectile indicated. "They're storing pressure to use as weapons?"

"Indeed Grimmjow." He passed his previous Sexta whom was inspecting his own dead opponent's weapon in a scrutinizing way. Since after Sousuke's blast, Grimmjow only remained holding a severed limb of the Quincy. "Follow me, I know a secret passage way. No need to act as a hero and face what is most likely already on our way, to eventually be blown to pieces by something like that." secret…well the vents weren't meant as a passageway necessarily.

"Ya don't need to worry, ya're seen as a breeding mare as I recall." Grimmjow told him in a low voice as they ventured through the narrow tunneling system.

The brunet made a non-committal sound.

"Are ya forced to impregnate one of the Quincy chicks?"

Sousuke promptly stopped at the obviously ludicrous suggestion of the other, making Grimmjow walk into him and resulting in both of them standing a little too close for comfort. "Seriously, Grimmjow?"

"What?!" growled the other.

Sousuke shushed him, since they may be out of sight, but certainly not out of hearing range. Their close proximity made him glance at the band around his Espada's bicep.

"Well are ya?!" came the now quiet demand.

"Would I be using the female verb for myself if I was?" he questioned his previous Sexta, and turned to face the other to inspect the band specifically.

His suddenly silent Espada let himself be pawed by Sousuke, observing the brunet's actions warily.

Sousuke fingered the skin around the metallic band, admiring the one he created with the help of the Hogyoku instead of actually investing his attention on the object that blocked off Grimmjow's transformation. Since it's normal to take pride in an unique individual such as the Sexta, something he could call his own. The embodiment of physical strength just called out to be touched as his caressing fingertips continued over a strong shoulder to palming a rock hard torso.

He was thankfully spared from becoming too off guard and tried to check for any reaction to the band via the Hogyoku. "What are ya planning?" came his Hollow's husky whisper as soon as Sousuke loosened the robe and grabbed a hold of Grimmjow's palm to place it over the pulsing Hogyoku.

Grimmjow could feel the purple-bluish colored stone reverberate through his being. A sort of familiar feeling even though he hardly remembered ever sensing it. As Aizen told him to seek it out with his reiatsu, Grimmjow became aware throughout the process of a tantalizing smell nearby.

A scent that went straight to his head, and he ain't talking about the one on top of his shoulders. It was the inviting siren call that spelled unmated bitch in heat. But it was only faint, as if it wasn't breaking through just yet, although Grimmjow would have no trouble breaching that barrier…

Aizen's ministrations were already distracting enough as it was, so he didn't need some Alpha Hollow bait working him up even more.

He sniffed the air again to locate it better and it seemed to come directly from…opening his eyes —when had he closed them? — his blue eyes focused on the enchanting purple that were suddenly locked on his. "No fucking way…" he cursed silently.

"Your paw, Grimmjow." Aizen demanded, locking a firm hand around the one that was still placed on the Hogyoku. While Aizen's threat was directed at Grimmjow's other hand that had ventured inside of the flimsy robe to rest on a prominent hip bone that lead down to… The Espada shook his head to shake away those thoughts and snatched back both of his hands, off of the brunet as if he was burned.

—No fucking way was Aizen generating that scent…— it just couldn't be, sniffing again to make sure 'oh but it smelled so fucking ripe' it was most definitely coming off of the brunet.

Aizen instantly backed off and closed the robe, —best, 'cause Grimmjow was heady enough already— As Aizen walked off, Grimmjow practically trotted after the other like a horny canine that sought relief on a nearby surface, because it was practically impossible not to follow that.

When Aizen stopped again, ready to open the vent to exit the closet space, Grimmjow couldn't help but lean in towards the other's neck, barely stopping himself from letting his teeth elongate to sink into that sweet smell.

"Stop sniffing me like an animal." That warning cleared his mind, but not as much as it normally would have under normal circumstances. And he had to reign in on his senses that just wanted to grab on to the brunet.

"Then ya better stop luring me in." he croaked out. Aizen glanced pointedly back at him, as Grimmjow drew back a bit so his nose wasn't pressed into his former ruler's cheek.

"I'm not drawing you in at all."

"Ya are," That sweet smell was wafting off of the other, invading Grimmjow's senses and awakening a certain hunger. "'cause ya're a bitch." Along with that proclamation Aizen's hand flew towards him, not to hit him as Grimmjow had initially thought, it just slapped on his mouth to keep him quiet as fox face walked by with a couple of minions.

Aizen had practically pushed his scent under Grimmjow's nose with that act, and his erection was already throbbing hard…

The brunet made sure that the others were long since passed before looking deeply in his eyes. Grimmjow felt and sensed rather than saw the hand over his mouth trail down before it palmed his cock —still clothed by the now overly tight uniform— and squeezed, damn hard at that!

It instantly withered whatever delirium he was left in.

"Never! Call me that again." Whispered his former lord dangerously, before opening the vent. "Be prepared to run." He advised casually after scanning the hallway.

"If I can still even walk…" the blue haired one whimpered slightly, hands protecting his private parts from any more harm as they were now throbbing for a whole other reason.

"Hurry Grimmjow." Aizen urged, at least holding out a hand to help him up…

—how generous…fucking bitch — "If you ever do that again, I'll destroy your ass." He promised, feeling a little bit better at that.

Aizen dared to smile teasingly at that. "In what kind of sense?"

His still recovering dick had a vague idea since it twitched painfully at that, but that had to wait as a whole horde of Quincies rounded the corner. It was more than time to move on…

He covered Aizen's ~~ass~~ back, even though Grimmjow himself was far more at danger of being shot that his majesty's toy. But since he had no clue where Aizen was taking him —aside from being led to one of the exits of the palace— he sprinted after the other.

He abandoned the use of the Quincy weapon to use cero instead. Much more effective and it wiped out a handful as they were closely stalked by those fuckers. But running off into the desert, the vast landscape barely held any obstacles worthy of hiding behind and his shoulder got hit by one of those soaring bullets, just as they neared one of the boulders to seek some coverage. The collision itself made him seconds away from crashing into the ground. –at least it wasn't one of those guns that fired off blasts…

Aizen ran back to his staggering Espada when he heard the sound of one of those reiatsu empowered projectiles make impact. He supported the other to steer him fully behind the boulder.

It was a rather large wound, approximately as big as his whole fist, undoubtedly the result of reiatsu. "Don't." he told his Espada when he was about to close the wound with his reiatsu. "Or do you want it to get infected?" the bullet needed to be removed before doing that. He even had to shoo Grimmjow's hands away when they were ready to claw it out of the flesh wound. "It needs to be done with a sterile medical instrument, not your fingers that have been everywhere." Sousuke hissed through clenched teeth. —Why couldn't he listen?! —

He tore off a piece of his robe, wrapping it in place around the blue haired one's shoulder. "This needs to hold it for now." until they reached the hideout at least. The wound was covered up this way from sand and dust particles that soared through the air.

Strong gusts of wind were slowing down their trek through the desert already, but an injured companion doubled that difficulty. Their assailants had given up their chase though, more than informed by the approaching sandstorm due to Sousuke's installed anemometer. Not that the brunet needed any device currently to measure the speed of the wind. Their visibility lessened and the force of the gusts held them physically back. It took much longer to get to their destination, but at least they arrived there, both still in one piece.

The entrance of the hideout was locked, as it should be, meaning Bach had not ventured that far either.

The small hideout looked from the outside like the large white boulders that were scattered along the desert, but the inside had a communication device, a versatile portal that connected to both the Shinigami world and the Human world. Plus supplies to take care of basic needs like hunger, thirst, medical care, a sleeping bag and so on and so forth.

Though he was only here for one thing, but that opportunism turned around fast when it was clear that the portal had been tempered with. Sousuke couldn't seem to get it to operate, nor succeed in making contact with the Seireitei.

He had been resenting the fact that he would have to literally beg on his knees for help from Soul Society, —the world he turned his back to— but, there remained otherwise no other option. Though he had to admit that if his attempt at contact was successful, that it was ultimately done so he could watch the two forces eradicate each other, while Sousuke would take advantage of the fact that their attention was captured on each other.

He looked back at Grimmjow whom was once again fumbling around with the covering of his gunshot wound.

They couldn't stay here, Bach would come to realize where they were hidden and the hideout would be nothing more than a mouse trap they willingly walked into. But, he owed his Espada an apology.

The brunet washed his hands and took out the first aid kit. Kneeling beside his Espada's seated form, he poured some alcohol over the gaping flesh wound.

"Fuck! Ya like to see me in pain, don't ya?"

"You have no idea." The brunet replied dryly.

More like the opposite, his Espada didn't have to suffer needlessly. Self inflicted pain because his Sexta refused to obey him though was a whole other matter. Grimmjow needed a firm hand. But, only by Sousuke's doing, not anyone else. He created Grimmjow, that violent panther like embodiment was therefore his.

Sousuke used the same disinfection method on the pincer when his Espada growled out, "Ya ain't touching me."

"Now don't be like that. I might not be a professional like Szayel, but I pride myself as a more than adequate amateur. I have a gentle touch and a steady hand."

Grimmjow's laugh sounded more than a little nervous, "Fuck no, your hand was anything but gentle back in the palace." and grabbed Sousuke's wrist in a vice like grip, the one that held the medical tool.

"I am truly sorry for that, Grimmjow." Sousuke replied, slightly amused at the memory of it. "Your words called for a reprimand."

The other grinned in a feral way. "Ya mean the words of you being a bitch?"

When Sousuke tried to lash out with his other hand, that one got secured by his Sexta as well in an instant. And the brunet would have fought back to struggle free, but the slightly pained expression Grimmjow made as a result of a sudden movement with his hurt shoulder kept Sousuke still.

His wrists were freed a bit later and he proceeded to take out the bullet.

"I still need that to procreate mini-me's ya know." Grimmjow muttered, while Sousuke was busy, partially as a way to distract himself from the procedure.

"Critters you mean."

"They might be a handful." The Sexta agreed, blue eyes locked intently on him while Sousuke's concentration deepened on his current task, bent on not getting distracted by the other. "With the scent ya're giving off I reckon ya're volunteering to be a part of that process."

"Remember that I am currently taking out the bullet, if you want me to-" the blue haired one's other hand came to rest lightly on Sousuke's occupied wrist.

"I'm not joking here."

"Neither am I." he responded while finishing off the procedure, before telling Grimmjow he could close the wound. "Nor is it an appropriate preposition." Inspecting the bullet minutely, —in order to successfully ignore Grimmjow's glowing pressure— he found nothing that indicated that the projectile had been enclosed by reiatsu.

"What kind of preposition?"

"The one where you asked me to bear your children."

The Espada looked confused for a second before he seemed to remember their early conversation. "Oh no, that was a joke."

…he could slap Grimmjow now, and he would purposefully aim at his freshly healed wound, thankfully he could restrain himself.

"I was talking about the scent ya're giving off. Are you an Omega?"

He would have responded to that question with a sarcastic answer, but he couldn't find it in himself to verbally attack his Sexta, since Grimmjow seemed genuinely fascinated by him.

A sound from the outside broke away their attention from each other. Sousuke listened intently for any suspicious sound, before he concluded that it must be the sandstorm that had finally broke through. He was just done with filing away the medical kit when Bach entered, accompanied by a wildly grinning Gin and one of Yhwach's minions.

"You weren't planning on escaping were you?" he asked Sousuke with mock disappointment as he made a gesture to his Quincy who was armed with bow and arrow.

His Espada could only let out a warning growl before the Quincy fired off two arrows simultaneously, manipulating each to hit their respective targets: Grimmjow and Sousuke. He couldn't do much more than that, because in a second everything turned black.

When Aizen slowly woke up, he recognized the bed he laid in with a trepidation that soared though his entire system. Feeling the bed dip on one side, he sprang up only to be yanked back down by the leash that was fastened to his collar and the headboard. Forcing Sousuke to remain in a vulnerable position.

He felt Bach's hand gently caress him, "I know, I have to make do on my promise."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Humiliation, violence: Again the warning is subjective; it depends if you're easily squeamish.

**Chapter 6**

From the moment Grimmjow woke up, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't move his body at all for it was held down by a wooden device that was impossible to detach. 

The blue haired one had tried to use his reiatsu to blast the thing straight off, but it wouldn't budge. And he was already more than freaked out by the shallow water that surrounded him in the small shaft Grimmjow was forced to lay on his back in a slightly elevated position. 

And because his hands and feet were taped, he couldn't manually use enough force to break free. 

"Having trouble?" 

Grimmjow saw the Quincy's head appear above him, a satisfied grin stuck on the bastard's mug that made the Sexta give out a threatening growl. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes." His majesty squatted down near him, so he could peer over the wood that covered the shaft. "Well, it's going to get much worse." The Quincy king placated before calling over a certain redhead. 

Bazz B appeared a second later and greeted Grimmjow with a scornful, "Hello, pussycat," 

The redhead also took a place next to the shaft and began busying himself with something. Obviously something that involved the running of water, since he could hear the liquid splash loudly, filling up a space. Whatever was gonna happen, was meant to punish him for trying to escape. 

Bazz B simultaneously saw his expression change, the redhead smirked in answer, "Are we scared of a lil' bit of water?" 

One thing Grimmjow was sure of was that if he was loose and able to get to Bazz B, that baby patronizing tone would be replaced in an instant with blood gurgling gasps. 

But all he could really do at the moment was curse at the other which prompted the Mohawk redhead to reach into the direction of Grimmjow's head with a piece of cloth. 

He began to struggle, not that it got him any further, but fuck it if he didn't even try to get himself out of the hole of the dungeon floor. 'Cause he had an idea of where he was. 

The piece of cloth was still unceremoniously pulled over his head, darkening his vision. 

He heard the water being poured a little closer to his tied up form, before he felt the actual liquid being dumped over his masked face gradually. 

His struggles renewed fervently and he fruitlessly tried to move his head to the side in order to get the water out of his nose, only to find out that it was next to impossible when one of the fuckers held his head still. 

When the water clogged up his nose, breathing became a must and he automatically opened his mouth to get a breather and in doing so swallowed most of the water that kept being poured. 

Too much of that treatment and Grimmjow could feel it going down into his lungs, triggering his gag reflex as he was forced to inhale the endless pouring of liquid. But he couldn't even cough properly to free his lungs of the excess water when the wrap was tightly secured to his face. 

The blue haired one was sure he was close to drowning, the hardwired panic shot immediately to his brain, when the cloth was unexpectedly removed and his head regained some freedom. 

He was practically choking up his guts when he heard the fucker's annoyingly bemused statement of, "Be grateful for the privilege, most whom betray me get simply shot in the throne room." 

"Fuck you asshole, 'this the best ya can do?" Grimmjow panted with difficulty. His lungs were practically burning and he was struggling to breathe, but he wasn't about to let the other get away with talking down on him. 

"You should be respectful to his majesty, pussycat." 

"Ta only king I have is Aizen, to Hell with yours." 

Those words immediately earned him another dose of their torture technique, and this time of his 'merciful' majesty. 

As soon as his vision darkened, he was once again subjected to the endless flow of water. Even if he was prepared, the cloth was already wet and it stuck uncomfortably to his face, seemingly already cutting of his air supply beforehand. 

The volume of water increased and he was wheezing from being thoroughly saturated. The feeling of choking up doubled causing him to be on the brink of unconsciousness. Grimmjow was feeling like a lightweight whose lights were about to go off, but each time he suffered the conscious sensation of fainting, they stopped and gave him a moment to recover. 

"I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself; join my Hunting Corps, you'll be somewhat useful there." 

The redhead next to his majesty fucking laughed along with that statement for some reason, replying to his majesty with an odd, "The irony,…" 

When Grimmjow's answer was another curse, the cloth was pulled down again. 

-0- 

Everything hurt. 

From the moment Aizen woke up, the Quincy would be there to claim his body. And no matter how hard Sousuke fought to resist, he was not able to stop a fully powered being. 

Bound to the headboard with the help of the leash, he was also unable to make full use of his mobility. Since he was only allowed out of the bed for a quick wash-up, for anything else, the brunet needed permission from his majesty. 

The Quincy preferred Sousuke on his stomach, back turned to the king, after Aizen had, one morning, successfully clawed his way out of the intimate hold. His short fingernails were still clogged up with blood and skin remains… 

An expected punishment awaited him afterwards — though being backhanded or publicly humiliated was favored by the crazy king. — And from then on, he was taken from behind, like the animal he supposedly was now… 

When the Quincy was done fulfilling his pleasures, the king would disappear to rule the land. Or better yet, as Bach like to remind him: take over the task Sousuke failed; defeat Soul Society. 

The brunet wouldn't see the Quincy again until the next morning-deed. Yhwach did not even sleep in the same bed — at least Sousuke hadn't seen the other for these three consecutive nights since attempting his escape. 

But, breaking his pattern, and in so succeeding in disorientating Sousuke by subjecting the brunet to unaccustomed conventions, was also something the Quincy king loved to surprise him with. After the dreaded mornings, he would usually be left in peace, that is until he was one day stirred awake by Bach patting down the brunet's thighs. 

Sousuke kicked out at the offending touch, not feeling in the least bit obligated to serve the king again. 

He felt pleased with accomplishing in pushing the other away. 

"We'll see how long that attitude of yours will last…" 

Aizen felt the king place a hand in the middle of his back, forcefully keeping Sousuke secured to the mattress while he untied the leash from the headboard. 

"My healer inspected you again while you were asleep," 

As soon as the other released his pressured hold, Sousuke sat up. —despite the flaring pain that went up his spine: he would rather face Yhwach to keep an eye on him. 

"You still have yet to conceive…" 

A pity that the fingernail scars on the Quincy were entirely healed… the mere notion of being able to do some damage kept Sousuke remotely sane. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe my body does not accept your seed." He replied defiantly back. 

His voice sounded groggy, not just the result of lack of sleep, it was the cause of screaming his voice hoarse at Bach's extra brutal entry. Right after that moment Sousuke had attempted to claw out the other's eyes. The Quincy had used no lube whatsoever —except his own precum so he wasn't at least rubbing himself raw… 

"I was under the impression that your hole hungrily drank up my seed." 

Sousuke sneered at the distasteful remark and shifted his weight on the bed. The brunet had to relieve the ache in his sore bottom somehow, but was needlessly reminded of what had happened this morning when he felt his majesty's semen slip out. 

Bach handed him a fresh set of the same flimsy robe and ordered him to get dressed. 

Sousuke leisurely put the cloth on, careful not to overexert his already aching muscles. The constant pain throughout his body made him exhausted as he wasn't used to feeling so tender. He never had to build up a decent tolerance for pain when his enormous reiatsu or his Hogyoku provided him with a quick regeneration of his health. 

"Fortunately, I can depend on my healers to find out any abnormalities." 

Sousuke warily watched the other, momentarily halting in putting on the robe. 

"Oh yes," Bach smirked. "I found out your secret." 

The brunet promptly reverted back to adjusting the robe, carefully keeping his placid smile firmly on the Quincy in order to avoid showing any sort of the fear that Bach was trying to evoke. 

He was forced to follow the Quincy, not to the bathroom as he had assumed the other was taking him to, — or rather hoped, as he was in desperate need to wash himself — but Bach relished in keeping the brunet in suspense. 

His majesty was casually talking to one of his subordinates in the hallway of the ground-floor, fully aware of Aizen's uncomfortable state. 

Sousuke was to stand obediently behind the king, while he could feel the Quincy's seed sliding down his thighs, forming a small yellowish puddle on the ground. He felt otherwise weak and disgusted, because he could smell nothing but the other's scent on himself. And he was trembling on unsteady legs since it had been days since he had consumed a decent meal. 

He was completely miserable and it had only been a couple of days… 

When the other finally decided to move on, Sousuke found out he was being led down into the dungeons again. — As if he wasn't feeling sick enough.. — but, instead of entering the part that held singular cells, the brunet was steered unto one of the private cells. — A long dark hallway that consisted of small rooms, sufficient for torture methods. 

Sousuke hadn't recognized the being that was beaten bloody and held back by two Quincies as his Octava Espada until the brunet actually looked at him in the darkly lit dungeon. The pink hair that was turned a burgundy color was matted, glasses were absent and Szayel's face was littered with dark bruises. 

The small silver device that laid off to the side told Aizen that Szayel's reiatsu had been nearly drained, though the drainage was not entirely responsible for his scientist's sagging posture. Because whatever Bach had ordered as punishment had broken Szayel's otherwise proud façade. 

"You see, because of your inability to conceive I set **my** scientists up to the task of discovering any possible reason why you fail each time." 

Aizen ignored the stress on the single word that pronounced Bach's superior tone even more. Yet he couldn't keep his glance placid enough when Yhwach decided to grab a dagger to almost delicately wipe away its metallic surface of dried blotches of blood. 

Afterwards he pointed the dagger threateningly in Sousuke's direction. "And can you guess the results they came up with?" 

Aizen stood rigidly still, placid smile had long since disappeared and was replaced by a blank expression. 

"No? You've no idea?" 

Oh he hated the Quincy's sarcastic friendly tone… Because the brunet was sure, that as a king, he himself had a lot more decency than the sadistic Quincy. Never had he toyed with anyone like this…at least not for his own entertainment…Right? 

"It must have escaped you." Bach approached his beaten Espada, dagger still in hand as Aizen took cautionary steps in their direction. "Let me help in reminding you." 

Sousuke stepped right in front of Bach, having every intention to block the Quincy from hurting Szayel even more. Even though there was little he was even capable of doing at the moment… 

"I found out that the only time Hollows are able to conceive is during their heat. At least for Omega… which applies to you. Beta females on the other hand are able to get pregnant all year around." The Quincy made a contemplative motion of tapping the dull side of the dagger against his own chin rhythmically. "Now you have to tell me, what exactly is the significance of a Beta male? They do not conceive, neither do they have the urge to impregnate." 

It was odd how the Quincy changed the course of the conversation from what Sousuke thought to be the particular point — heat — to another seemingly meaningless part that shouldn't matter to Bach at all. 

"They're useless, are they not?" 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. Bach was of the opinion that his whole army had been useless, was this just another derisive jab at him? 

Yhwach suddenly moved the dagger in a way that translated as if he had just seen the light. "Except to Alpha males. Beta basically serve as a hole to fuck." 

When Bach motioned to his underlings and the two Quincies started to take off Szayel's pants, Sousuke was immediately shoved aside by his majesty. "Are they really in need of their equipment?" the king wondered briefly while grabbing a hold of the Octava Espada's flaccid cock. 

Sousuke saw Szayel's face hurriedly shake in protest while the brunet tried to cover up Bach's point of view to spare his Espada from being literally castrated. 

The Quincy's tone changed drastically, revealing his anger through his tone and glare that was focused on Aizen. "Tell me, and think twice about your answer," 

Sousuke glanced at Szayel, whose head was shaking and bowed to the ground, extremely aware of what was about to happen. 

"Is he responsible for suppressing your heat?" 

The brunet's eyes swept anxiously back to his Espada, but the other's eyes remained downcast. Aizen therefore tried to revert back to a more composed persona before looking his majesty in the eyes again. "No." 

"You're lying again! And you know how I feel about that." Bach replaced the grip on the dagger, positioned so he could attack at any second. 

"At least not directly, he was obliged by my command, he was following my orders." Sousuke's speech rushed out at the same speed that his heart was currently racing. He felt bad because he could not even come up with a decent excuse… Under Bach's gaze and threatening position he had hardly the time to spell out anything but the truth. 

The Quincy's gaze hardened. "And who's command is he normally obligated to follow?" 

"Yours." Sousuke replied monotonously in a second, without much thought behind it. 

"That's right." Answered the Quincy, anger superficially replaced with a pleased tone. "I am so glad that you finally accept that." the other's hand caressed the brunet's cheeks with his knuckles. 

Aizen swallowed his pride to allow the touch. Naturally knowing some sort of repercussion would follow. 

"I eventually also received the same sort of confession from your…scientist." Bach stood back up, "After I forcefully had to persuade him, of course." His majesty showed one of Szayel's hands expressively. Some of the Espada's nails remained somewhat intact, but most of the fingers lacked the upper surface and what remained was red abused flesh. 

Sousuke grimaced at the display, indirectly reminded that Bach had threatened to do the same to him, after Aizen had managed to scar Yhwach. 

He stepped back a bit when he was made aware of the fact that the remains of the nails littered the floor. 

"I appreciate your confession, but," in the blink of an eye the Quincy repositioned himself and cut his Espada's masculinity straight off. "it is much too late." 

Aizen couldn't even reach Szayel in time and while the Octava had seemingly previously been unable to make a sound, he straight out screamed in pain. The brunet wanted to look away from the bloody mess, because the mere thought alone at being neutered was a horror to any male. —not to mention that regeneration was probably not even possible… — But he wanted to do something to staunch the bleeding, anything to aid his Espada since this was technically all his fault. And those actual words slipped out in a rush as soon as Bach held Szayel under gunpoint afterwards. 

"Stop it!" The brunet sat on his knees, piece of cloth —torn off of his robe — pressed unto what was left of Szayel's private parts. Although the Octava was shivering violently slumped into the hands of Bach's underlings and at the same time trying to avoid any touch down below. "If there's anyone you should punish, it's me." He was practically pleading in Szayel's defense, something he would have never even considered before Bach took over. Because initially, his Espada were all meant to be replaceable. 

Yet, he could not let Szayel be killed, even if the other was of no use to him anymore, —since he was no longer in need of the abstinence draught now that Bach found out— and for his restoration of health he had Grimmjow now, —much more effective than a mere salve— but, he just could not let the Octava simply be destroyed for something Sousuke was to blame. 

"Give me one good reason why I should spare him." 

"Because it is all my fault." Sousuke whispered, purple eyes focused closely on Bach's finger that was toying with the trigger. 

"Could you repeat that?" Yhwach questioned, "Louder." immensely amused by the fact that he had the upper hand here. And that all that Sousuke could do to spare his Espada was beg for mercy from his majesty. 

"Because," He had to swallow first to mask the tremor in his hoarse voice. "I am to blame." 

He was giving in to Bach, and indirectly betraying his own pledge not to bow down to his majesty's will. But, this was the only possible way to spare Szayel's life. Although he realized that was not entirely true, since the Quincy's word was not a secure promise, the other was extremely unreliable despite dubbing himself as a merciful lord. 

"So you are." The next sentence confirmed Bach's distrustful nature. "But, that won't help him in any way." 

He was beginning to fear he needed to outwardly beg the other. 

"The loss of blood and reiatsu will likely mean the end of him, better to put him out of his misery." 

"Nnoitra Gilga can restore his pressure and health." Of the multiple mating pairs that had come and gone —before Sousuke assimilated with the Hogyoku and put a stop to that raunchy behavior— the Quinta and Octava had joined more than once. Meaning Szayel had at one point envisioned Nnoitra as a possible mate. 

It's not something Sousuke wanted to admit, because his Quinta would undoubtedly take advantage of Szayel's weak form, but at the same time he preferred that option to completely losing all of his pride in front of Bach. 

The brunet heard his Espada's mumbled protests and told him, "Now you know how I felt with Grimmjow-" it came out far more accusing than he had thought it would come out as, but he couldn't turn those words around when Bach hauled him up by the arm mid speech. 

Aizen ripped the other's grip from his body and in an instant was the focus of his majesty's wrath when the other's glare and gunpoint turned to him. It forced the brunet to remember whom he was dealing with here and that it was best to persuade Bach calmly for better results. "Promise me. If you claim to be a man of honor, then promise me that no further harm shall befall my Espada." 

Bach smirked cockily. "Are you ordering me?" 

"Grant me that at least, it is me that you want, not him." 

Without gaining an answer, Bach steered Aizen back out of the cell. But, Yhwach did speak in his native language to his two subordinates, whom were still holding up Szayel, before the brunet was led back to the hostage room. 

The mattress was anything but a decent material, though he would even prefer sleeping on the ground if it meant a break from Bach's morning visits. 

The door closed as soon as Bach shoved him into the room, only for his majesty to change his mind on second thought and Bach reentered. As the Quincy's strode into Sousuke's direction, he felt momentary fear lacing his system at the possibility that the other had changed his mind. 

"The next time you keep something from me, you'll be fucked by your remaining army as soon as your heat kicks in. And beware, some of them are starved men, you'll be crying to come back to me when the monsters you'll be carrying as a result, make your life a living Hell." 

Aizen could still feel his heart almost pounding loudly in his throat at the mere notion of being subjected as the other's sex slave again, so the insistent need to defend himself sprang up in the form of defiant backtalk. "It cannot be much worse than this," Bach's red-brown eyes darkened dangerously. "Furthermore, I'd rather carry their monsters, than your spawn." 

He had expected the back of Bach's hand flying to his face, so even though the force snapped his head to the side, the brunet remained glaring at the Quincy out of the corner of his eyes. 

"We'll see about that!" called the other, leaving the room. 

-0- 

Grimmjow growled ferociously at the petite blonde leader of the Hunting Corps. 

The blue haired one's teeth were elongated completely and his nails resembled claws. The band around his arm prevented a full transformation, but the hunger inside of him was driving him stir crazy, resulting in Pantera being able to spice up his instinct with animalistic vigor. 

Which according to the Quincy leader chick was exactly what they were attempting to provoke from him. 

Grimmjow was eventually forced to cave in to the water torture when it worsened each time. Afterwards, he was locked up in the same damn room for three whole days. Near starved to death, he could have simply shredded the pretty petite thing that opened the door, had the chick not proven to be worthy of her title… 

His pressure had been fluctuating wildly inside of the dungeon, showing off his raging state, but she simply absorbed his reiatsu like a fucking sponge, forcing the panther to bow down to her will and be recruited into the Hunting Corps. 

At first glance the special ops looked like nothing more than another part of Bach's army that mowed down the enemy. He absolutely had no idea that he was about to fucking hunt his own species down. 

Most of the Arrancar and Hollows had escaped into the desert as soon as Aizen forfeited. And as punishment, they needed to be slaughtered by command of his majesty. 

A tasty piece of reishi encrusted ball was thrown into the midst of Las Noches and the thing acted like catnip since it spawned dozen of Hollows out of nowhere. 

It was sufficiently called; Hollow-bait. 

But as they generated, their presence had Grimmjow's growling stomach act up. Baring his teeth once more at the female leader, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the strong instinctual craving inside of him that was seconds away from tearing into the generated Hollows. 

He couldn't bury that impulse anymore, Aizen had strictly forbidden the Arrancar to turn on each other to fulfill cannibalistic hunger, since acting like an animal was the greatest sin in his former ruler's eyes. 

But he was practically ravenous. 

And it had been so long since he had quenched that hunger with energy in its purest form; reishi of another Hollow. 

The second he was unleashed by the Hunting Corps's leader, he dived into the pit that was his animal instinct —completely ignoring the thought of a disappointed Aizen- 'cause he only had eyes for his prize. 

-0- 

Aizen looked up when his door opened, his majesty hadn't appeared for a couple of days and he was sure he would be greeted by the Quincy king, only to be met by Gin. 

His traitorous companion grinned in a creepy way and held out a long tube, a bottle and a couple of packages for him to see. 

"Shall we prepare ya fer his majesty?" 

When Gin urged him towards the bathroom to begin what was commonly known as a preparation before certain medical procedures, the brunet had to practically drag himself to the other. 

He warily watched Gin lubricate the tip. In no way was he going to allow Gin to orchestrate an enema on him. 

"Take off yer clothes, his majesty wants ya in that robe again." 

Aizen shook his head disobediently. He realized he would be forced either way, if he refused to do as he told. But the brat Sousuke nurtured into the snake Gin eventually turned out to be, needed to keep that deceitful presence away from him. 

"I can do that myself." Sousuke answered in relation to Gin's preparations. 

He will not be humiliated by releasing any bowel movements in front of an audience. As a matter of fact he would like nothing more for the whole ground to swallow him up, so he could simply disappear. 

Each time he thought it couldn't get much worse, it did. It was all becoming too much. 

Of course he recognized the fact that he was slowly being dehumanized by the Quincy king by slowly ridding him of any independent actions so everything had to be monitored, as if he was the Quincy's personal amusement. 

"Nah-ah-ah, his majesty doesn't trust ya anymore." The bratty tone was accompanied by a wide smirk. 

When Aizen kept standing by the door, Gin explicitly walked up to him, hands intrusively reached into his robe to get the cloth off. 

Sousuke grabbed a hold of those seemingly thin appendages, but as he experienced before, Gin's appearance was as deceiving as his character. Raw muscle is what he came in contact with and the fox wasn't even using reiatsu yet… 

The silver haired one simply chuckled, leaned provocatively more into Sousuke's personal space to whisper almost against his lips, "No need ta be so shy, Aizen-taicho." 

Evading a near kiss, Sousuke stressed, "Release me!" But just because Gin used his former title, didn't mean that his former confidant was going to listen. 

Gin promptly ripped the cloth, and forced the brunet unto the ground, with the help of reiatsu this time, because as sinewy as Gin was, Aizen at that point threw everything into action to get the other's hands off of him. 

He was eventually forced down by the fox's pressure and a knee was firmly planted on his hip, pressing into his bone to to keep him flat to the ground. 

Sousuke felt the other hiking up the brunet's leg to get better access to his ass. 

"No!" 

Somehow this was worse than Bach getting personal with him… 

When he managed to hit Gin in the throat with his elbow, his wrists were fastened with Kidou to completely subdue him. 

The brunet started squirming with his entire body as soon as he felt the prelubricated tube being forcefully pushed into his rectum. 

A pale hand slithered up his thigh, practically digging into his flesh. "Relax yer body, Aizen-sama." Gin tutted cheerfully. 

Sousuke scrambled fitfully at the floor for purchase with his bound hands as he felt his inards completely flooded with a watery liquid. He was beginning to feel uncomfortably full and disgusted although the procedure was meant to clean him out. 

After being subjected to that horrifying experience of evacuating his bowels in front of the other, Gin shoved him into the shower. Sousuke was all but hunched over, not daring to look the other in the eye before he was made aware of Gin undressing as well. 

"No…" he replied listlessly as Gin responded by nodding his head vigorously. "Oh yes…" To which Gin stepped underneath the spray with him, and started washing Sousuke. 

The brunet was long since physically drained by then and involuntarily allowed the other access to him. "Did ya know that mah Ran-chan was raped before ya stole her soul?" Gin whispered against his ear. 

The girl's soul like many others' in the Rukongai served as sacrifice for the Hogyoku, but he had nothing to do with the girl's violation. The goons he hired to kidnap random souls in the Rukon district were criminal trash that had low morality to begin with. 

The brunet held his breath when he felt two of Gin's long fingers enter him, prodding around inside of him while the snake's tongue simultaneously slithered inside of his mouth. 

Sousuke disconnected them by immediately turning his head away. 

The fingers dislodged a second later and he heard a growled, "Ya're clean." Before the other got out of the shower and left the room. 

Sousuke put the back of his hand against his mouth in an attempt to quiet down his desperate wretched gasps that he had no idea he was making until he was left alone in the silent bathroom. 

-0- 

Sousuke afterwards wasn't led to his majesty's quarters, in fact he was steered into the scientific/medical ward of the fort. He still hadn't seen Bach, but being forced into one of the secured labs, he was positively certain that the Quincy was spying on him through a one way mirror that overlooked the room. 

As soon as everything was secured tightly shut, mysterious gas began to fill up the place through the vents. 

Cautious as he was not to inhale the mist, eventually he had to breathe anyhow. 

His knees began to feel weak and his entire body began to tingle in a frightening familiar way. Involuntarily providing him with the terrifying truth that the cloudy mist was a gas that would force his body to go into heat. 

He felt his body temperature physically rise to a feverish glow, clouding up his senses to center on one sensation only; find sexual gratification. 

His dick hardened on its own accord as if he just woke up from a pleasant wet dream, dizzying the sensors in his brain that were responsible for keeping his posture straight and he leaned a trembling hand against the wall for support. 

Only to give up on trying to remain poised when his feet felt like lead and he slid down to the ground in a crouching manner. Legs already slightly apart, he tried to cool his temperature by nuzzling into the floor. 

Failing to relieve the heat, he cradled his head into his elbow, but the occasional puffs of air from his rather erratic breathing felt hot against his flesh. 

He simply wanted to divest himself of the long cloth but it simultaneously covered up his hand that reached to take a hold of his hard cock. Pushing his other hand through his long hair, he kept his palm placed on top of his head in order to keep the long strands from sticking to his perspiring wet skin. 

Delving the hand around his cock a little lower, he caressed his sensitive balls to rub slightly against the burning hot entrance behind his perineum. His legs opened up even more on their own accord. And he was aware —somewhere— that he needed to stop behaving so…wanton, because of the audience that was surely spying on him. 

But, all he needed right now was a little friction. 

Sousuke was panting harshly and as he opened his eyes slowly, he saw the little jewel that hung from his choker erratically beating in tune with the Hogyoku, spurring on or acting in accordance…it did not matter. 

Swapping out the position of his hands, he used his left hand to journey down, past his straining erection to rub and slightly push against the puckered area that was in desperate need of being stroked over. 

He heard the mechanical doors opening, but he had no insistent need to look up, since his hands —and mind— were still too busy caressing his heated skin. 

That is up until he found out that another presence was in the room with him after a dominant deep growl. 

Looking up immediately, one hand still perched into his hair to keep the strands back, he promptly stopped all ministrations when he found out it was Grimmjow. His Arrancar seemed somehow even more wild than he usually already portrayed himself as, and even though it spiked a pleasant shiver through Sousuke's body, Aizen warned in what he thought sounded like a clear command, "Don't you dare." 

His Arrancar answered in another deep growl before confidently approaching him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, reviews, subs and bookmarks! I really appreciate it XD


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!   
> The new chapters for Hope and Rehabilitate have been sent to my beta, so keep an eye for an update on those stories in the next weeks.

**Chapter 7**

Aizen saw his former Espada stride in his direction, his intent clearly pronounced with the prominent bulge that was already straining in his Arrancar's pants. 

The brunet was no longer in the vulnerable position of all fours, but he remained on his knees in order to keep up a somewhat dignified stance, because actually standing upright on trembling legs, wouldn't last for more than a couple of minutes. 

Sousuke held out a hand to his Espada's approaching form, that was meant to block Grimmjow from reaching him, along with a pitiful, "No!" as if he was scolding a disobedient pet. 

The other smirked in response, sharp canines prominently exposed. 

A clear command would maybe make more sense, even if the Sexta's common sense seemed to be gone at the moment... 

"Don't you dare lay one finger on my person." 

He was offended the second Grimmjow merely shook his arm away in annoyance, practically forcing Aizen back on all fours, to take a place behind his lewd posture. 

"How dare you-" Sousuke's next demand ended in a not so dignified gasp as Grimmjow began to hike up the see through robe. And he quite frankly hit his Espada in the face. 'Maybe he'll still be able to slap some sense into the other...' -as much as his arm could actually hit his intended target while Sousuke was trying to turn on his side. 

It momentarily succeeded in getting Grimmjow out of his lustful daze to look at Sousuke with an expression that just said , 'Really?' but more than a simple glance was all his futile attempt accomplished. And Grimmjow went on with his task of getting the brunet's rear end exposed. 

Grabbing a hold of the fabric himself, Sousuke tried to pull it down again. "Grimmjow!" But even yelling out the other's name didn't seem to faze him at the moment... 

His former Espada only growled in response before tearing apart the cloth completely. It wouldn't even be possible to keep wearing the remains, since Gin had destroyed a whole portion of it already. 

"Stop it!" 

None of his desperate cries were heard by the horny Hollow and as soon as Grimmjow's big hands passed over his naked skin, the brunet reached back to take a hold of the other's wrists. It's not something Sousuke wanted to experience again, even while in heat, because the memory of what Bach did was enough to make him try and fight it off. 

Though his Espada just shoved his hands to the side again, as if nothing was getting in between the way of his determination of mounting Sousuke, and the brunet was beginning to see there was a very real probability that it was going to happen either way, whether Aizen wanted it to or not. 

The feeling of Grimmjow's warm breath whispering along his ass, had Sousuke immediately stopping his struggling, lest his Sexta's sharp teeth sunk into his skin. Although he abandoned that resolve as soon as he felt a slick tongue traveling up the back of his thigh, he practically jolted to escape that -not entirely unpleasant- feeling. But was kept from doing so when Grimmjow's claws encircled his hips to keep him in position. 

It was embarrassing enough that he was caught in a compromising position that was normally only reserved to show off a willingness to be bred. Which was not something Aizen wanted at all, despite his traitorous body moving back a bit at the feel of that warm breath passing along his inner thighs. 

The brunet felt one of the Sexta's hands retreating from its position around his hips, only for the other's paw to change direction on to Sousuke's ass, gripping one of his ass cheeks gently. 

Actually, he was a bit perplexed by his Espada's ability to be gentle, he had presumed that the transformed Hollow would brutally take him and be done with it. -which was customary to that species- Not to mention that Grimmjow's natural tendency was destruction in the first place... 

Sousuke therefore remained still as a statue -indirectly giving into the sensations- lest that instinct of Grimmjow be awakened by disobeying an Alpha. Not that he could keep still when he couldn't figure out whether to back away from Grimmjow's warm wet tongue or follow the heat of it. 

That indecisiveness ended the second he accidentally arched into the feeling, Sousuke closed his eyes in order to forget his vulnerable position and solely focused on Grimmjow nudging in between his thighs, up his already sensitive perineum. And had to steel himself not to grab his Espada's head to redirect it back to that place. 

Grimmjow's trail went all the way to the hand that was positioned on Sousuke's rear, but actually avoided to touching the heat in between Sousuke's legs. And that's exactly where he needed attention right now -solely triggered by his heat and influenced by the Hogyoku, of course... 

Honestly, he just needed to be touched at his core, that ached to be taken care of. 

The Hogyoku's throbbing made his heartbeat thud loudly in his ears, preventing any clear thought from sparing him to undergo his next undignified behavior. Because under normal circumstances, he wouldn't behave like this at all! And that motivation was actually enough to blame it on the Hogyoku entirely, whatever happened tonight, he wouldn't be held accountable for it. 

Accepting the fact that Grimmjow's tongue actually felt sinfully perfect on his ass, was enough to try and get that organ between his cheeks. So, Sousuke subtly tried to move his bottom half so his ass was practically perched into the air -and in the other's face- while Sousuke's head was still low on the ground. 

He couldn't look more like the picture perfect definition of a 'bitch in heat'. 

Nor could he linger too long on any doubts revolving around his posture when a slick wet heat pressed in between the cleft of his ass, against his pucker. And that's exactly where he needed the pressure! 

Through half lidded eyes he dared to peek at what was happening behind him, and for a second thought that his harsh breathing had fogged up the room, only to remember that he was just high on the smog that entered through the vents. 

Gaining a little more confidence through that revelation, he spread his legs further, silently begging for more of that soothing slick sensation. Because it was the right amount of pressure to be able to enjoy the rim job, while at the same time, calloused hands caressed down his perineum to roll the brunet's balls in between warm fingers. 

Sousuke was already a hot mess, so he hardly registered his own needy voice appreciatively calling out the other's name. Until the answering deep growl reverberated through his body. The other's tongue was still practically lodged inside of him while his Espada's hand fondled his taut balls. 

When the Sexta's thumb joined in on the exploration of his hole, Sousuke was somewhere glad of Gin's preparation, because his Espada's spit alone wouldn't have done for an easy entrance. And despite having only had bad experiences with something entering him down there, Grimmjow's fingering doesn't feel entirely uncomfortable. 

He's still rock-hard, but somehow the sensations are not enough... 

The other's tongue suddenly leaves him, and Sousuke looked back to demand he keep licking his ass, -which honestly was already hard to demand of Grimmjow figuratively...- but promptly closes his mouth again when Grimmjow has moved his position from behind him, to directly next to his head. 

The blue haired one's thick girth is literally thrust into his face, as Sousuke attempts to push his Espada's intruding presence back with a hand just below his Hollow hole. The Sexta's uniform is opened, leaving his front exposed and his dick whipped out, but still clothed for the rest. -just enough skin to show his eagerness in other words. 

Giving head would be a first for Sousuke, and to be honest, Grimmjow was rather well endowed. It definitely intimidated him somewhat. 

At his Espada's sharp pull on Sousuke's long hair, Sousuke straightened up on his knees immediately to prevent his hair from being used as a reign to guide him in the 'right' direction. -and to escape that thick erect length. 

That was not how it was going to happen: he was not the other's pleasure doll. 

"Grimmjow! Don't-" 

Well...his commanding voice used to have somewhat of an influence on Grimmjow's other thick head, but now under a lustful haze it was even harder to make the other obey. Because even though Grimmjow wouldn't be able to pull his hair, the fingers in his ass served as the right sort of direction either way. The thumb had been replaced by two longer fingers that reached deeper, easier to reach that sensitive place inside of him. And with the help of a flick of those fingers, Sousuke was quickly back on hands and knees before the brunet could reprimand Grimmjow. 

And of course the second his Espada realised that, Grimmjow all but abused that spot. 

Sousuke could call the Sexta many things, -disobedient, animalistic,...- but one thing he was sure of was that his Espada always knew which button to push of his to get him worked up. 

He practically keened and squirmed at the blissful feeling of finally having that ache inside of him stroked, and could only just narrowly avoid Grimmjow's incoming palm again. He slapped the other's hand away and was rewarded by a dissatisfied threatening growl. 

It was best to keep an Alpha happy, -at least in Sousuke's vulnerable position, because Grimmjow was only operating by his instincts now- that much the brunet was aware of, so Sousuke attested, "Let me do it out of myself." 

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed for a second, before the arm went back down again, awaiting Aizen's own movements. 

The brunet inspected the veiny length, before experimentally licking along a protruded vein. And was delighted to receive another particular well aimed thrust of Grimmjow's fingers. The digging digits served as encouragement and a sign that the brunet had done something right, so he decided to give Grimmjow's cock the same attention from other sides. 

When he became aware that he could make Grimmjow squirm with those ministrations, Sousuke was suddenly a lot more inclined to try and take the other's cock fully in his mouth. He was at least accustomed to the tangy taste of it. 

And while he could have guessed, from the looks of the length, that it would be a mouthful and near impossible to take down completely, there was just something fulfilling about blowing Grimmjow. 

It made him forget about all of his worries and try to focus on pleasing his Alpha instead. Because doing a great job would occasionally reward him with deep strokes against his prostrate, relieving most of the intensive aches his heat caused. 

But it seemed, the longer they resided in the room, the more Sousuke needed to sooth his heat. Those fingers were not nearly enough anymore. 

Naturally Grimmjow was quick to react when Sousuke ceased the blowjob, but the brunet was able to convince the panther to focus on something else entirely with the following words, "I need this inside of me, not your fingers." 

In this circumstance though, it seemed like his Hollow listened instantly, perhaps he had gone about disciplining Grimmjow the wrong way all along... 

He was a tad bit annoyed when Grimmjow wanted to necessarily keep him in the face down position, but with those instincts sullying the brunet's morals, that thought was only lingered on until he felt Grimmjow mount him. 

Sousuke felt the swell of Grimmjow's erection against his cheeks, before his Espada nudged himself inside. It was far from the searing hot pain that he had come to know as having sex, not that it was completely painless, but in general something he wouldn't mind experiencing for the sake of feeling the pleasure that was about to be accompanied by their tryst. 

The full length stretched him far beyond two mere fingers, though the fullness is something he seemed to secretively crave in his current state. Since his own cock was practically weeping at the sensation of being so full. Sousuke spread the natural lubricant along his length, slowly stroking himself at the rhythm of Grimmjow's leisure pace. 

Until the other simply ceased all movement. 

He was about to forgo the position of ass up in the air and face on the ground anyways, when Grimmjow spoke up for the first time in the room, and it triggered the brunet's need to be a little closer to his Alpha. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock, 'cause I can't keep this torturing slow pace." 

Even with his instincts up in cloud nine, his Espada was mindful of Sousuke's wellbeing -actually he seemed a lot more empathetic at least so far gone... 

Sousuke straightened up on his knees and with his back flat against Grimmjow's front, he worked his hips back on the length inside of him. And while he had to seek out the rhythm at first, it easily spawned into a natural movement whenever Grimmjow brushed the sensitive bundle inside of him in the slightest. 

The friction had his mind completely focused on the pleasurable sensation, before he came to realize that he was openly moaning. And as he tried to stubbornly suppress those sounds, his efforts failed easily when Grimmjow suddenly decided to take over again anyways, the needy sounds were practically pounded out of him. 

The brunet didn't even need to stroke himself at that point anymore, all of the sensations were making him oversensitive already. The relentless slamming thrusts of Grimmjow's cock brushing his prostrate built up his own release like a volcano, since his precum that was gushing out was a hint at the explosion that was waiting to happen. 

He arched his back in a last attempt to avoid ending their heated clash, but when Grimmjow practically stuck his claws into the brunet's hips to keep him close, Sousuke couldn't take it anymore. And released white spurts on the floor in front of him while his Espada was still hammering into him. 

He was completely drained, -but, satisfied- in an instant, and slumped over. Grimmjow still partially held him up and picked up speed to follow the pure bliss closely. Although by then, Sousuke truly wanted to arch away from the almost punishing thrusts. 

Only a moment later, he felt hot seed filling him while being practically drowned in his Hollow's reiatsu. The Hogyoku lit up once, and somewhere a wave of realization washed over him at what that could possibly mean. But right now, he was content with taking a nap first. 

Grimmjow and he were still intimately joined as Sousuke felt the other covering his body to take him into his arms. Soft caresses dragged over his skin lightly akin to a cat pampering it's mate. 

Sousuke was too drowsy to really pay attention to what Grimmjow was doing until a certain behavior of the other drew him back to reality: the feeling of his Espada's sharp canines just barely brushing his neck. 

The fog from the brunet's mind, as well as the smoke in the room itself, had long since cleared. And he easily figured out that the other's notion could possibly lead to Grimmjow marking him as his mate, but that is not something he would allow the other to do; he was not going to be his Espada's underdog! 

He didn't need to take preventive measures himself though, since the mechanical door opened and halted the Sexta's claim of ownership in an instant so that he could growl menacingly at their intruder. 

His Espada wasn't actually just giving out a warning, but was becoming quite feral and strangely protective of him. Which Sousuke couldn't seem to place as strictly a bad thing. 

At the sight of Bach, Grimmjow simply lost it and practically attacked the second he dared to step a foot in their direction. 

But feral or not, Bach was prepared, and the sudden mist entering through the vents was caused by more than just coincidence, since the Quincy king smartly covered his own mouth with a gas mask. 

Everything went dark not soon after. 

-0- 

Aizen was stirred awake by an all too frighteningly familiar voice, and as soon as he opened his eyes, Bach greeted, "Congratulations, mommy, you're going to get a handful of little monsters." 

Sousuke straightened up the second Bach's hand reached into the direction of his stomach. The brunet instinctively covered his lower abdomen with a shielding arm to prevent a touch from the Quincy king, whom naturally looked ready to reprimand him for it. 

"And that!" Bach's hand redirected almost simultaneously with his exclaimed statement to Sousuke's face, and although Sousuke was able to catch the incoming hand -because it lacked enhanced strength- it made the brunet instantly wary of the other's aggressive approach so early on in the day. 

At least he thought it to be the morning, since Bach only planned his visits before the afternoon. 

"-behaviour is certainly not needed when I come bearing you gifts." finished his highness in an unbearably friendly tone. 

Looking around the hostage room -past the king's followers; Gin and Hashwalth- he could see a crib placed directly under the moonlight of the lone window, and a changing table was placed against the far end of the wall. 

In comparison to the filthy mattress and the thin tattered blanket, the baby furniture looked to be custom made, -the white pinewood was decorated with a notable Quincy cross- undeniably expensive, in short; fit for royalty. 

When the king's regent nudged with his head in the direction of the baby furniture, Sousuke took one last suspicious glance at Bach, whom still regarded him with superficial kindness, before doing the king a favour of actually appreciating the other's sudden gracious hospitality. 

The crib was already made up with soft new bedding, as if the baby was due any second now. 

He was also extremely aware of the fact that he had slept through the entire ordeal of the baby furniture being moved into his room, normally his senses were on high alert. While now, the brunet just hadn't noticed at all, as if his senses couldn't pick up on any suspicious sounds while being in an expectant state. 

Sousuke never had any experience with newborns, but the oval shaped crib told him enough that it was to be fit for only one baby. 

"How many is a handful?" 

He was almost afraid to ask, because these were not Bach's children and yet the king supplied him with all these objects voluntarily. 

"Three." Bach informed him delightfully. "Hollows, like animals tend to carry more than one." 

Three...cubs, pups, kits?... Whatever name Arrancar used for a baby was unknown to Sousuke, but, it most likely related to the species of one of the parents' release-form. 

How much of an influence did the Hogyoku have on the children? Because, if Aizen's current state counted into conception of the kids, Grimmjow's children would be even more Hollow than the Arrancar himself. Which was a scary thought. 

Gene wise, Arrancar were 75% Hollow and only a 25% -responsible for intellectual and emotional factors- Shinigami. The Hogyoku's transformation upped the 75% mutated Hollow allele by double, seeing as Sousuke is a transcendent into a higher being, Aizen -thankfully- kept his Shinigami DNA so only power, senses and instinctual factors were transformed into that of an upgraded Hollow. 

But, that didn't mean that the Hogyoku wouldn't use those factors in the creation of Grimmjow's children. 

Genetics are Urahara Kisuke's territory, admittedly, also the rest of the creation of the Hogyoku, because Aizen's part in the other half of the orb had more to do with extra power abilities. 

Curse Urahara's creation for being able to be modified by anyone else besides the blond... 

But it was too late now, he had conceived as the Quincy had told him. Though as far as he could tell, he didn't feel any different besides being made aware of the fact that he was carrying. 

Would he even be able to make a decent connection to his children when the kids lacked human intelligence or were under developed as far as emotional intelligence was concerned? 

For the first time in his life he had a dozens of questions, no answers and was anxious -afraid even- of his future. 

Yes, Bach had warned him about his 'purpose', but that purpose was never as close as it was right now. Not to mention, what would Grimmjow's role be in all of this, or more importantly, did he even care? Because sires were not really involved in the upbringing of baby Hollows. 

"Is there something not to your liking?" expressed Bach in a false worried tone. 

"I'm going to have three children, but there is only room for one in the crib." The brunet didn't know why, but it became a top priority that flashed as the first warning signal due to unknown instincts. 

Bach turned to face his underlings, back faced to Aizen. "That, is an excellent observation." 

Gin grinned his usual creepy smile while the blond Quincy remained having his blank expression. 

"Arrancar are born in the sand outside or on the ground for all I care, animals don't need any specific luxury." the Quincy king turned back around to face Sousuke and pointed at the crib while making his way over into Sousuke's personal space. "The crib is meant for our son." 

Sousuke took a few steps to stand on the opposite side of Bach with the crib safely placed in between them. "Our son?" 

Bach smiled in a cocky manner and nodded. 

"I'll be carrying Grimmjow's children for something along the lines of six months while the gestation of Shinigami and Quincy children lasts nine months, or in rare cases, 23 weeks at least, given that the child survives... So that is still a long time before your son arrives, if it's even a male at that. What purpose does the crib have at the moment?" 

The Quincy flattened a wrinkle in the sheets after Sousuke tugged at the bedding in anticipation of the other's answer -Bach was making him extremely nervous. 

"It serves as a reminder." 

Sousuke had no time to ask for an elaboration regarding that matter when their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Ah, your food." said Yhwach after allowing the Quincy servant at the door, entry. "You need to eat a lot of food as a soon to be mommy." replied the king after grabbing one of the grapes off of the platter. 

He examined the fruit, looked at Aizen with a certain glance before putting the piece of fruit back down and leaving with his entourage. 

The weird vibe had Aizen avoiding the breakfast tray for the entire day. 

Oh yes, Bach did it deliberately to mess with his mind...but he just couldn't take the risk of being poisoned by the food, if only for the sake of Grimmjow's children. Bach was just a little too accepting of another male being the sire of Aizen's children. 

And speaking of Grimmjow, there was a sudden drastic need to see him again: in first instance to share the news of his Espada becoming a father. And secondly, to talk about what had transpired in the lab. 

He just wanted to hear Grimmjow's thoughts on everything...It's as if the news of being with child caused an avalanche of uncertainties rushing his way and there was nothing left to do in the hostage-room, but be surrounded by those angsty thoughts. Since the Quincy that was guarding his door wouldn't allow Sousuke to stroll about the palace. 

In the mid afternoon -according to his damaged internal clock- Gin decided to pay him another visit. 

Sousuke saw the white haired male steadily pace into his direction, and the brunet immediately shot up to put a remarkable distance between them. Even if Gin's only objective was to reach the platter of breakfast... 

"Ya're so jumpy, Aizen-sama." 

Oh, he hated the way Gin addressed him so...mockingly. And he was jumpy for a reason, he did not exactly want to relive any physical contact moments with either Gin or Bach, they were both out for one thing only; to destroy Aizen completely. 

He was becoming extremely paranoid, but with the things he's been through so far here, the brunet rather played it on safe. 

"Ya gotta eat." 

Aizen didn't respond, he kept glaring at the betrayer from afar. 

Gin shrugged, "Suit yerself." before deciding to eat bits and pieces off of the plate, almost to show off Aizen's ridiculous notion to be wary of the food. 

It wouldn't surprise him if it would turn into an inside joke between Gin and Bach... 

"I'll get ya though. Ya still got ta chance ta enjoy a fancier getup later on, since ya're invited ta join his majesty fer dinner." 

"Tell your majesty, that I'm not inclined to accept his offer, not tonight, not tomorrow, nor any other night. I'd rather have that food be brought to me." 

Gin laughed a hollow laugh. 

Sousuke turned up his lip for a quick smug little smile which was just as fast turned down when Gin added casually, "I'll force feed ya later on instead. We'll see what ya'll prefer tomorrow." 

He was reluctant to give in -or go back on his decision- but given that he had experienced Gin's forceful help with the enema last night, joining Bach seemed the lesser of two evils at the moment. 

"On second thought, I'll gladly take the invitation from our majesty." 

Gin chuckled amusedly before coming closer, and despite stepping back, Aizen knew he'd be caught up against a nearby surface -the wall- trapped by his previous right hand man. 

"It's almost sad ta watch ya fall from grace, so unlike ta lord ya praised yerself as..." 

Two could play at that game...but Sousuke oddly enough was unable to muster up the appropriate amount of strength to manipulate Gin back on his side. 

He was also tired of trying...even though he had yet to convince Gin. 

Gin's disloyalty had always been stuck at the back of his mind, but at the same time, Sousuke was practically the one that brought up the snake as well, from a mischievous little brat to a 'loyal' and fiendish companion. All those years had him relate to the brat in more ways; Gin had just caught him at a bad time: power hungry and in so, in total disregard of anyone else...kind of like Bach now. 

And Gin should realize this. 

The knuckles of Gin's hand passing over his cheek could almost be passed off as a comforting caress. "But, it's so satisfyin' ta watch ya fall and get yar deserved end." 

That sentence was enough to clear Sousuke out of his sentimental phase, and triggered by Gin's provocative and continued reminder of his rebellion, Sousuke knocked away the hand that had 'lovingly' stroked his cheek, before punching the other straight in the face. 

Of course, he was aware that it would have repercussions, especially because Gin was never one to mind the abuse of superior control over an inferior sparring partner. 

And despite not being one to enjoy casual violence necessarily, Sousuke was transfixed by the way the dark crimson color contrasted heavily with Gin's white translucent skin and hair. 

He didn't have time to fully appreciate the sight before he was unceremoniously grabbed by the arm that had just decked out, to have it twisted painfully against his back as Gin smartly used reiatsu to push him around. 

The brunet could feel his shoulder being pulled to the extent, threatening to snap out of its socket again, but the snake rather kept Sousuke on his toes. 

"Ya don't wanna do that again." was whispered into his neck. "I've always wondered," Gin's teeth graced against his skin lightly. "if an asshole is that much tighter than a pussy." 

The brunet fidgeted against the feeling of a hand brushing in between the cleft of his ass, through the thin fabric of the standard robe he was made to wear. 

"Be prepared to be thorn to shreds then." 

Gin laughed in that creepy tone of his. "By you? Doubt it in this state... By our majesty? With the way he's passin' you around, I don't think so." 

The fox's hand kneading his behind was far too forceful, not to mention that his touch was unwelcome. 

"No, I meant Grimmjow. He has staked his claim over me, and Alpha males aren't so keen on sharing." 

"He didn't mate ya, he just bred ya." 

Even though the brunet's warning was superficially laughed away, Gin still backed off. 

Being left alone, Sousuke was once again surrounded by his own suffocating purpose due to the crib that demanded attention through the moon's beaming reflection. 

He eventually did become hungry and seeing as Gin had taken the still full tray of breakfast with him, Sousuke was forced to skip lunch in order to learn the meaning of gratefulness... So even if he detested the thought of joining Bach for dinner, by the evening he would comply to the request, if only to satiate the gnawing pain of hunger. 

Sousuke however wasn't expecting the majority of his majesty's elite soldiers -and yes, he caught a glimpse of Nnoitra- joining them for said dinner. He reluctantly went down the steps to enter his 'own' Espada meeting room, and practically shuffled over to Bach at the head of the table. 'Which was normally his place!' 

"Die mutter!" stated Bach in a booming voice. 

At the roar of laughter from the Quincy King's underlings, all Aizen wanted to do was turn back. -after snagging a plate of course. 

He minutely stopped his steps, until Bach beckoned him over completely. 

Not that there was any place to sit down... 

When Bach kept watching him expectantly, it felt as if the whole room was looking at him, but Sousuke refrained from checking, because he had only enough strength to keep up appearance in front of one person. 

"You're not thinking of joining us at the table, are you? Animals eat on the floor." 

Another burst of laughter followed when his majesty decided to parrot the same thing in his own native language. 

While he could keep his head high during the mockery, Sousuke had to bite his tongue to let the words pass over him, because the last thing he needed was another round of public humiliation. 

"Well?" 

Sousuke tried his best questionable glance through his dull, uninterested stare. 

"Aren't you going to sit down on the ground?" 

He exhaled soundly to hide the reluctance, if Bach thought he was going to eat out of a bowl on the floor, the Quincy could think again. Sousuke was not going to be their entertainment. 

"Get down on the ground!" 

Everyone became remarkably quiet the second Bach raised his voice, but Sousuke wasn't about to bend another knee. Though, when his majesty stood up, Sousuke went down on his knees in an instant, but that still didn't stop the Quincy king from coming towards him. 

Even if he hadn't raised a hand yet, Sousuke slightly jolted away from the hit that would surely follow his disobedience. But Bach only pulled forcefully on his leash, so Sousuke was dragged over right next to his majesty's seat. 

"Your place is right beside me, remember?" Bach soothed softly, and in that moment Sousuke was aware of his beating heart slowing down its maddening thuds. He was becoming afraid of even the slightest of movements from the Quincy...how humiliating. 

He looked down, no longer able to keep up his indifferent facade and ignored the Quincies's open display of enjoying dinner while his own stomach tightened involuntarily at the delicious aroma of all the food. 

"Oh excuse me, we're starting without you." said Bach with false sincerity. 

Sousuke refused to look his way again. 

"But wait, I have something especially made for you." 

He dared to steal a glance at the other, whom was grinning wildly. 

Though when his silver platter -still covered- was finally presented in front of him on the ground, he got an unsettling feeling in his stomach. And when the lid of the platter pulled back, he did literally gag at the sight of intestines of a Hollow. 

"What's wrong? This is the diet of a pregnant Hollow, you wanted monsters as kids, then you better be prepared to feed those critters their preferred meal, lest they'll claw their way out of your stomach and eat you alive from the inside out." 

Sousuke had to do his best to keep whatever was still in his stomach from coming back up, because the smell was horrid. 

"Puke, and you'll be forced to lick up the remains." 

Bach's pointed warning though was a hefty reminder to keep everything within. 

He glanced furiously at the other, oh how he hated the Quincy, and he would love nothing more than to get another chance to claw out the other's eyes again. Because this time, he wouldn't miss. 

"You don't believe me? I have evidence." He pulled out a couple of pictures and threw them near Aizen's platter, but the brunet steadfastly kept avoiding the sight of them. 

"Your third Espada was the subject of a little experiment. Starving her to death, had her little monsters gnawing their way out, not a pretty sight, but if you can stomach it..." The Quincy laughed at his own joke while Sousuke kept watching Bach with a straight face, so deep was his stare that he hardly saw the Quincy any longer, but instead a blurry image. "I afterwards shot those monsters when they had their fill after crawling out," 

Aizen returned his glowering eyes back to focus. 

"Can't have those monsters populating my land when I'm exterminating them." 

'Then why was he allowing Grimmjow to do that exactly?' 

"Eat!" 

"I'm not eating that." He was not going to make himself sick, because there was no way that he would be able to consume raw intestines without throwing them back up. 

Bach was only trying to scare him, he didn't necessarily need to eat Hollow remains in order to satisfy the hunger of his babies. 

"He's not eating that..." repeated Bach in a sympathetic manner. "...whatever will I do to still your hunger?" 

Sousuke was already slowly trying to come to terms with the option of being force-fed by Gin, since he saw the white haired male making a suggestive motion out of the corner of his eye -though it could very well be a response to the busty female Quincy, Gin had on his lap, because she was rather flirty with him. 

"Well...those monsters aren't my priority...would you rather have something of my plate?" 

Neither was he going to beg like a dog for scrapes off of the table... 

His silence had Bach patting his lap, "Come, you'll get a bite." 

That had the rest of the table suddenly geared up, -after Gin apparently translated it- 'The snake even learned their language!' 

There was suddenly a lot of noise, and Sousuke assumed they were making inappropriate remarks, since the wolf-whistles were practically an indicator. 

Well, why deny them the show? 

The female on Gin's lap suddenly gave him an idea. 

Sousuke brushed his long locks that had fallen into his vision back with a hand that combed through his hair, and got up slowly afterwards. -making sure that the robe still covered him modestly, even though the slow movements could be chalked up to teasing. 

The brunet next handed the other end of his leash back to Bach, whom handed it to his right hand man -whom conveniently sat on his right side- while watching Sousuke intensely. 

Sousuke made sure to face Bach alone, so his back was turned to the rest of the table, before opening his robe below the belt, hiked up a leg in order to straddle Bach sensually, and placed a flat hand in the middle of the Quincy king's chest as soon as he sat down. 

"Then what are you waiting for? Feed me, your majesty." 

While Sousuke would be the one getting fed, he would simultaneously have Bach in the palm of his hand with the unexpected change of course Sousuke took. 

The illusion of control...perhaps he needed to give Yhwach what he wanted. 

Bach smirked wildly as Aizen smiled maliciously back. 

The silver sharp utensil, that had some vegetable pricked on it, practically glinted in the light when Sousuke let his tongue lick the underside of the fork first, before finally savoring the taste. 

The whole time he made sure that he had Bach transfixed on the enticing display. 

He utterly despised the horny look Bach gave him, but decided to play along to moan audibly at the taste of yet another bite. It was easier to ignore the commotion behind his back, positioned like this. After all; let them think whatever they wanted of him. 

When Bach asked, "Another?" 

Sousuke nodded slowly while biting the inside of his own lip in a hungry display. 

By the next bite, the brunet enveloped his other hand around Bach's wrist, superficially helping in guiding the utensil to Sousuke's slightly opened mouth, while the hand stationed on Bach's chest travelled up to his majesty's collarbone, just lightly brushing his thumb over the protruded bone. 

At the fourth bite, Sousuke lashed out; his thumb that was already close to the Quincy king's neck, pressed into the other's Adam's apple, providing the right distraction so Bach naturally loosened his hold on the fork. Just enough for Sousuke to pry the sharp object out of the Quincy's grip, and redirect the fork to stab his violator in the eye. And just like he promised, this time, he didn't miss. 

His intentions were superb, but he couldn't take out Bach with a simple stab in the eye, and definitely not in a room full of the other's underlings. But with the Quincy king's foresight, this is the best he could do. 

"You deceitful bitch!" spat Bach in the midst of coughs while covering his bloody eye with a hand. "That's going to cost you!" 

The minute their king was attacked, naturally Aizen became an enemy, and the brunet was yanked back forcefully by the leash. 

Sprawled on top of the table, Sousuke kicked out at Hashwalth, whom held the brunet down, while ignoring the guns pointed in his direction, since none of them dared to shoot his majesty's bitch. His struggles died down though as soon as his lights were literally knocked out by one of the guns in his face.


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning** Rape begins immediately for this chapter and ends at the first page break.

****

**Chapter eight**

The feeling of practically being split apart, forcefully pulled Sousuke out of his unconscious state. He scrambled fitfully against his bindings when a Hollow tore into him from behind while he tried to avoid a Quincy’s cock thrusting into his vision, urging him to swallow it’s hard length. 

He was sticky all over and though he didn’t want to acknowledge the repugnant smell of fluids, he couldn’t deny the nature of the sticky substances when he was being violated from both sides. 

When he fiercely denied entry to the Quincy in front of him, the brunet’s jaw was practically unhinged by another in order to take in the hard member anyways. The instant deep thrusts while he was prevented from chomping down had him choking on the intrusive length. He struggled hard against the shackles around his wrists, so as to try and free himself and shove his violators off, but it was all futile... 

The harsh metal scratched his wrists raw while the Hollow, whom had mounted him, had it’s claws dangerously close to his abdomen and his instincts screamed at him to become subservient in order to keep his children from harm. Brutal slams of the Hollow drove him forwards, keeping him spit roasted between the two of them. 

“He was a lot more docile out cold.” 

The calm observation of his former Quinta Espada, that was standing off to the side next to Bach, had shame and anger coursing through him at the undeniable knowledge that they had used him while he was asleep as well. 

The Quincy king’s amused chuckle only made his shame worse... 

The sudden thick globs of cum spurting into the back of his throat had him literally retching as soon as the spent Quincy pulled out, and the one whom had been holding his jaw let go of him immediately. 

Nothing much came out except the sourly secretion thanks to his empty stomach. 

He was trying hard to regulate his harsh breathing and blink away the tears that were prickling at the corner of his eyes while insults were thrown his way in German. He didn’t understand them and hardly payed attention to the words as the Hollow was furiously pounding into him. That hit harder than any affront. 

Glancing back at Bach, he glared out of the corner of his eyes while the Quincy’s smirk stretched wider so it was visible underneath the black moustache. 

“I told you that it was going to cost you.” 

The Quincy’s eyes were all healed up and Sousuke felt regret washing over him for his futile attempt. Not because he was punished for it, but, because it was foolish to think that it would have gotten him anywhere. 

When the Hollow’s nails suddenly tore into his skin, forcefully breaking their stare, he had to brace himself as the Hollow went wild. And after orgasm, a downright murderous instinct took over as it’s long nails dug even deeper. 

He scrambled at the shackles, trying to protect the life inside of him while ignoring his own safety, since struggling only angered the Hollow even more. 

A gun-shot going off together with cheers in German instantly stopped the Hollow’s trashing. 

Sousuke fought off another wave of nausea when blood splattered over him. 

The Hollow’s still form was dragged off to the side as the brunet suddenly realised that the gooey sticky stuff on his skin wasn’t only cum, but the red brownish spots were most likely the result of similar shots finishing off any previous Hollows that had had fun with his unconscious form. The pile of dead Hollows to the side all displayed similar gun shot wounds. 

“It’s simply instinct, you’ve been bred already, carrying another animal’s offspring, without my merciful shot, they would have been fucking your dead corpse.” 

Merciful...well, the Quincy king was right about the fact that he’d indeed be torn to shreds, because such was the nature of Alpha males. And he knew he wouldn’t have survived that, not even if he was freed from his shackles. 

“Next!” shouted Gin happily while pushing Nnoitra into his direction, though his Espada had the common sense to refuse. He was not a mere Hollow, like the pile that had been shoved against the dungeon wall. 

“Bitch’s fucking filthy, my dick ain’t touching that.” 

No matter how relieved he was, he was conflicted by the feeling of being offended by his Quinta’s words, especially when a roar of laughter filled the room when it was translated... 

“No worries.” Gin tutted and Sousuke braced himself, yet again, when he noticed the object in the white haired male’s hands. Gin was slowly becoming his worst nightmare, but he couldn’t focus on the words in his mind for long before a strong blast of water coming out of the hose strained the shackles painfully against his trapped limbs when he was literally hosed down. 

He couldn’t do much but let out a choked sound when the freezing water hit his skin harshly like the waves of a storm. Though he did everything to avoid the blast from hitting his stomach directly. When the stream stopped he was left shivering so violently that the shackles rattled loudly, and he fervently tried to find some heat by curling up as much as possible in his confined state. 

“Warm him up.” 

The brunet could only make a wretched sound of refusal before another set of Quincy men slinked into his direction, belts and buttons being undone on their way over to him. 

-0- 

“Drei, zwei, eins!” 

Grimmjow awaited the Quincy king’s new supersonic toy being temporarily turned off, before crossing over to the other side as soon as the countdown ended, ‘cause just as quickly as it was turned off, it would be activated just as quickly again. 

The new sound wave like system rotated around the whole palace and couldn’t be seen at first glance. But with his hearing, granted there was no other sound in the immediate vicinity, he could hear the mechanical rattle as it made its way around the king’s grounds. 

It was some sort of security system to keep enemies out and prisoners in, simultaneously it served as a deathtrap for traitors. Since they were unceremoniously thrown into it and Grimmjow had seen it happen. It was a forcefield of sorts that held a lot of pressure, ‘cause it simply ripped anyone into thousand minuscule pieces. 

He had just come back from his track with the Hunting Corps, but even though it was nearing bed time, he wouldn’t be allowed inside of the palace anymore. 

New rule from his majesty: ‘Animals are kept outside.’ 

He was forced to guard the grounds. -As if he could give a single fuck, no one could still get passed Bach’s deathtrap- so he just lounged back in the sand, taking the opportunity to rest a bit. 

Sleeping outside actually brought back memories of living in the desert. Speaking of which, he would rather find a spot out in the vast landscape of Las Noches, far away from the castle, if that didn’t automatically brand him as a traitor. And that would get him hunted down by the crazy fuckers he was unconsciously dropped into. 

He didn’t know what kept him still around though...except maybe the thought of Aizen. Because he sure as hell wasn’t afraid of any Quincy. 

“Grimmjow,” 

Szayel didn’t need to come sit down next to him, for Grimmjow to recognise the other by his sense of smell, but he glanced back at the Octava Espada anyway when a different scent surrounded the other. 

He scoffed immediately as he picked the particular scent up. “You stink of Nnoitra.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

But there were more things about Szayel that had changed, even though he couldn’t directly say what. One thing he was certain of, was that less masculinity wafted off of the other. 

“Did he force himself on you?” 

A forced mating wouldn’t have a Beta change gender though... 

As Szayel’s hand not so subtly dived into his hair in order to cover up his fresh mating mark, he caught a good whiff for certainty. But his instincts furiously changed course when he smelled something different entirely. A recently familiar scent. 

Glancing back, his eyes zoned in on the Quincy that distinctly had the smell of... 

“Aizen is wi-” 

Exactly, Aizen! 

His pupils dilated and a growl formed in the depth of his throat before he launched himself at the fucker, whom thought to get away with touching what was his. Driven by sheer impulse that was nurtured each day by joining the Hunting Corps, he didn’t think twice of pinning the Quincy down and smashing his skull by repeatedly slamming a fist in the other’s mug. The senseless rage made him instinctively reach for his reiatsu, but since most of it was locked by the band around his arm, his natural instinct supplied him with Pantera’s power instead. 

“Grimmjow!” 

He just kept at it, ignoring Szayel’s call, until the Quincy’s visage was completely crushed and a bloody mess of gore was left underneath him. 

When a couple of all too familiar clicks signified a dozen guns pointed in his face, he was actually surprised at his majesty’s presence before him. The Quincy king just stood there, seemingly admiring his handiwork. 

“That is it exactly; that ferocity is what I want to see in you.” 

He growled threateningly. The scent of Aizen was still only vaguely on his majesty, but he hadn’t forgotten what the bastard did. 

Bach scraped a bit of the bloody remains with his boot off to the side. “I don’t blame you.” he said, looking at his dead underling with an odd expression. “He did touch our significant other.” 

His?! 

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, feeling the rage bubble up again at the mention of ownership by Bach. 

“My future consort and your...” 

His majesty just kept blabbing, kept trying to provoke him, but he realised, somewhere that attacking Bach would be fatal for him. He glanced through the heads of Quincies that had surrounded him, and could see Szayel standing off to the side, shushing him with a calm shake of his head. 

He ain’t gone completely, he was still aware of the obvious difference in power between him and the king. It was just a lot more difficult when his instincts took over. Destruction is all he knew... 

But Aizen had tempered that down, the brunet had wanted him in control of his emotions, so it benefited his chances of beating the enemy. 

Bach trailed off suddenly and to recapture Grimmjow’s attention dropped a bomb on him with the following words, “I was just about to grant you entry in the palace, so you could visit your pregnant former ruler.” 

He glanced back at Szayel, whom looked down, away from his gaze. -oddly resembling disappointment. 

“Since you’re the sire of three little...monsters, I thought I’d give you the chance to make a connection, before it’s too late.” 

Too late for what? 

His eyes strayed back to his majesty. Bach’s expression was full of fiendish delight, because he was probably going to deny him the pleasure of seeing Aizen, knowing the bastard’s contradictory personality. 

Bach called Szayel, and when the circle of Quincy around him made way for his fellow Espada, Bach made a notion with his head as if to say, ‘Go ahead.’ 

He could only think that the other was fucked up in the head when he gave him free game either way. The sick fuck was planning something, but he didn’t know what. But as he followed Szayel, he warily looked behind him now and then, just in case his majesty revoked the visit on second thought and came after him with an army of loaded underlings. 

“Have you heard what he told you?” 

Passing various guards, he kept gauging their expressions as he was on his way to see Aizen. 

“What?!” he growled mindlessly. 

The other stopped and gave him a dumbfounded look while hissing, “That Aizen is pregnant!” 

“No shit, you think that a load of my swimmers would miss the boat?” 

His cocky reply had the Octava huffing in exasperation. “Yes, and? Your thoughts?!” every syllable was drawled exaggeratedly. 

He shrugged. 

To be fair, he hadn’t really thought that far ahead. Three little rascals to follow him around?...the thought alone had him envisioning, three Nel sized brats, resembling both him and Aizen. He wasn’t going to lie, the news brought him a pride that any Alpha had when informed their legacy was carrying on. But it also brought along doubt. Doubt in the form of fear, ‘cause under the Quincy’s rule, their fragility and inexperience would destroy them. 

They wouldn’t stand a chance alone in the desert either, ‘cause Aizen was a Shinigami, so his kits wouldn’t survive being dropped off alone for safety... 

Szayel’s intense gaze made him snarl at the other to stop it, since what the hell did he expect him to do?! 

“Is that all?! You’re going to be a father, Grimmjow, what are you going to do?” 

“Fuck it if I know, do I look like a fucking father figure to you?!” 

Luckily the hallway that had Aizen’s room was completely empty or their yelling would have had him back out in the desert, faster than he had the chance to see Aizen. 

Szayel rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. “Don’t tell that to Aizen.” 

He huffed as well and his voice lowered to a whisper, letting some of the fear he felt coat his next words, “What do I tell him then?” because he didn’t want to lose Aizen either. 

“You talk with him, that’s what you need to do.” 

The advice didn’t exactly lift his spirit, because he couldn’t imagine the last time that Aizen and he actually talked. They had never really had a decent conversation, did they? The realisation put a downer on his mood, since he didn’t want to be like other Alpha males. Aizen was enough for him, and the thought of taking care of kits didn’t seem so bad either. He wanted to actually be there for his Omega, and not just a bystander that only came around to mount his mate. 

It was new territory, something completely foreign to him and yet he wanted to give his all. 

The Octava Espada’s eyes searched his when he reconnected their gaze again, and after confirming that Grimmjow had calmed down, opened Aizen’s door. 

And while the brunet had his back to him, he couldn’t help but letting his eyes run down the silhouette of Aizen from behind. The see through robe and that long hair hid the plains of a lean back and the brunet’s ass would have been on full display if he had stood in the light the right way. 

He couldn’t find anything different on Aizen, except his own scent that he proudly picked up when he took a deep breath. 

Crossing the small distance between them, he didn’t have to reach out for Aizen to turn the brunet around or he was surprised by a smack right in the face. Aizen’s hand print was surely branded unto his face, ‘cause the impact left him almost temporarily deaf when the other’s hand hit the side of his face. 

“That is for taking advantage of me, and tha-” 

He blocked Aizen’s next outstretched palm and for good measure shook the other’s body while trying to keep his instincts under control. Since being attacked by the one that should normally be subservient before his person was triggering the need to make the other submit. 

And he would completely lose it then, something he didn’t wish on Aizen, not anymore at least. 

But Aizen didn’t understand the whole Alpha-Beta roles and kept trying to break out of his hold to hit him in some way, it’s as if the other had lost it and Grimmjow didn’t understand why. 

“Will you calm the fuck down!” He yelled while locking Aizen’s wrists in one grasp, hoping it would dissuade Aizen in some way. Tough luck though, since the Omega tried to break his grip with some techniques and even distracted him by locking his foot around Grimmjow’s ankle in order to get him down. 

Which annoyed him to all hell, an Alpha doesn’t bow down to his bitch! 

“I’m not going to calm down, it is because of you that I’m left in this state.” 

Having had enough, he slammed Aizen flat with his back against the wall, he kept him pinned to the surface with a hand against the middle of his sternum while the brunet tried to break that hold in any way possible by doing any damage to his outstretched arm. 

“‘Cause of me?! You were beneath me last time I checked!” 

“Because you lack the decency to keep your libido under control!” 

Easy to shove the blame all on one person when there were clearly with two that night, but his regal highness apparently forgot that he was the one with his legs spread wide, begging for his cock. 

When Aizen seemingly calmed down a little, posture slacked in fatigue, Grimmjow shortened the distance of his arm by leaning into Aizen’s space, “Who was the one crouched on all fours like a bitch in heat, huh?!” When the other’s body tensed in answer, Grimmjow foresaw the fist flying in his direction and the knee bucking up to make contact with his privates so he was fast to grab unto the back of that knee to force Aizen to be dragged down the wall and lose his balance to dissuade another hit. 

The sound of the door being opened sprang only vaguely into his mind when his focus went completely to the struggling brunet. 

“Grimmjow! He is with child!” Szayel was on him in a second, trying to rip him off of Aizen as he blasted the Octava away as Pantera supplied him with raw power. During Aizen’s violent efforts to get lose he caught a whiff of other scents surrounding what was supposed to be his, and the simple notion of another Alpha breeding Aizen made him completely lose it. 

He forced Aizen face down in order to establish dominance over his defiant Omega as fleeting thoughts of punishing his soon to be mate raged through his mind. The shame of failing as an Alpha made him use unnecessary power when digging the heel of his palm against Aizen’s temple while the brunet lay sprawled on his side on the floor. With his free hand he ripped the material of the robe free to get access to Aizen’s skin in order to once and for all establish his claim on the other. 

But his instincts couldn’t gain the upper hand and force a mating mark on the Omega when he saw the brunet cradling his stomach with a protective arm. The fire of rage inside of him died in a second as he was seemingly brought back to his senses when reminded of Aizen’s condition. Forcing Aizen’s hands away, he immediately nuzzled into the other’s still flat stomach and only growled mildly at the feeling of the brunet’s palm slapping unto his forehead, trying in vain to push him away. 

He tried to make a connection to his offspring, but was momentarily horrified when he couldn’t seem to spur on a reaction back. Glancing at the heavily breathing brunet, he immediately pulled away his digging palm, and let himself be pushed back by Aizen, out of the other’s space. 

“Why aren’t they answering back?” he questioned Szayel meekly. 

“Because they have just nestled, you idiot, their reiatsu is still in development.” 

He turned his head to look at the snapped comment, as Szayel put on his glasses again and brushed off invisible dirt off of his uniform after being tossed to the other side of the room. 

“I didn’t mean to-.” 

“You don’t need to apologise to me.” 

Szayel motioned his head at the brunet that was still laying down on the floor. Grimmjow followed his gaze and immediately came in contact with a displeased expression that reminded him a little too much of the days when Aizen was a lord. And seeing the other’s disheveled appearance on the floor, he held out a hand to help him up. 

His help was ignored as Aizen instead straightened up, knees folded underneath him as if standing up wasn't a good idea yet. The heaving of deep breaths brought another wave of discomfort over Grimmjow. ‘Cause here he was, claiming not to be like other Alpha males, and yet he almost beat the brunet in submission... 

He followed Aizen’s example and sat down near the brunet, to show he meant no harm though Aizen was wary and kept his distance of his presence. 

“Can I leave you alone without you going batshit crazy?” 

Grimmjow nodded mindlessly to Szayel while he kept his gaze on Aizen, wondering how he could make up for his mistake. 

The silence was stifling and it bore down on him, washing the shame, of being a failure of an Alpha, over him. 

He let his gaze swipe over the brunet and bit back the urge to heal cuts and bruises that were visible on the other due to his fault. 

When loud grumbles derived from the brunet’s stomach in front of him, Aizen’s eyes only briefly connected with his before looking back in front of him, ignoring him. The brunet still remained with an air of perfection around him, as if Grimmjow was the lowest of the known worlds, not even worth his time, and that stung... 

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to hunt for you?” 

Aizen scoffed and a small grimace pursed his lips. “I do not eat raw meat, I am not an animal...” 

‘Unlike you...’ is something that Grimmjow could envision the other adding to that sentence. 

Didn't Aizen need reishi from a Hollow to nurture his kits’s reishi though? Or didn’t that matter when his offspring was partially Shinigami? Aizen probably knew better what he was doing than Grimmjow, so he kept quiet. 

He couldn’t however sit still for long after observing the various light bruises from afar and he set out to rectify his own mistake. Aizen immediately tensed up, and before the brunet could even raise a hand in self-protection, Grimmjow urged, “Chill, I ain’t gonna hurt you.” 

Shuffling cautiously over to the other he raised his own hand, letting his palm glow with restorative reiatsu beforehand so Aizen didn’t need to be afraid of him. His reiatsu was willingly taken in, on instinct and an undeniable claim of Aizen’s desire for him. 

-Then why was Aizen refusing him so profusely when the brunet’s own instincts accepted him?- 

All Aizen needed to do was accept him back. And Grimmjow was sure he wanted that as well, since Aizen’s posture slackened a little more. Which indirectly was a show of trust. He even closed his eyes while a sigh of pleasure passed those lips. 

“Let me mark you.” 

The brunet’s eyes opened immediately and slapped his hand away in irritation. “No, don’t you dare-” 

“Relax! I ain’t gonna force you.” 

Because that would be downright humiliation... Some Alpha males did get high on the status it brought them; a validation of their dominance. But that was if anything, definitely not a status to boast about. If Aizen didn’t want to become his mate, he wasn't going to force the other either. 

“I need you to do something for me.” 

He slumped back against the wall, heaving a sigh as he was mildly annoyed at the denial, but he was apparently good enough to do the other’s dirty work... 

“I need you to find someone for me. I was wrong all along about the Hogyoku.” 

Grimmjow looked in front of him, disinterestedly looking at the fancy crib that he sure as hell would never be able to get Aizen. 

“I do not control the orb, but I was too blinded, too consumed by my own idealistic vision that I couldn’t see the truth. I thought my powers were supreme and thus disconnected myself from everyone around me, including my own zanpakuto.” 

He heard everything that Aizen said, but he couldn’t bring up the effort to care. In his mind Aizen was still consumed by himself, nothing had changed, so why bother listening to the other excusing himself for everything he did? Fiddling with the laces of his boots, he only turned back to Aizen when the brunet touched his arm. 

“You need to find one Urahara Kisuke-” 

He snorted. “Yeah? How the fuck do you imagine me doing that when I’m not allowed out of Hueco Mundo?” 

“Because you need to infiltrate, show Bach your goodwill-” 

Oh hell no! 

Brushing the other’s hand off, he stood up. 

“The fuck?! Are you insane? I’m supposed to kiss his ass now?” 

Aizen stood up as well, seeming really desperate to convince him. 

“It’s called acting, Grimmjow! The only thing you need to do is work your way into their army, get in good graces with the Sternritter in order to earn their trust so you’re sent out on missions.” 

He shook his head. “No,” knowing he wouldn’t be able to pull that off, he simply wouldn’t be able to muster up any sympathy for those fuckers. “Easy for you to say.” 

The brunet’s lips contorted to form a furious glare while gritting out, “Easy for me?! I have to accept his majesty and his army defiling me, tell me, who is better off between the two of us?” 

Arguing about who drew the shortest stick wouldn’t exactly get them anywhere, they were stuck either way. 

He waved his arm, lacking the patience to care at the moment while he turned around to go back to his post as a guard outside, ‘cause this communication thing wasn’t working. 

Aizen didn’t let him go though, he turned him back around by the arm, questioning him with a derisive bite to it. “Do you want something in exchange, mmh? You want to mark me? Fine, if you’ll do what I say, I’ll become your mate.” 

He groaned at the other’s stupid proposition, even though it came out as a growl. 

That’s not how he wanted it to go either, why did Shinigami have to make everything so fucking hard? Or was that only the case with Aizen? -Man, he found a mate in a million, didn’t he?- 

“The fuck?! No!” 

“You don’t want to make any effort for me?” 

“You call that effort?!” effort that suspiciously stank of emotional manipulation. 

“Yes.” Aizen replied, gaze hardened in his direction. Detached that’s the only word he had for that expression. 

“I call that blackmail, and if that’s what it takes to have you, then you can forget it.” 

The other’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“I ain’t gonna be your puppet.” 

As he was about to turn back around, Aizen pulled him back again. 

“Grimmjow! You need to lis-” 

He brushed the brunet’s grip off and had the other backing off when he took a step closer, practically nose to nose. “No, you listen to me now, I ain’t your fucking servant anymore. All I asked is for you to accept me, to give me a fucking chance, but since that’s apparently too much to ask for...” 

Not looking twice to see if his words had any impact, he turned to the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Just like that, his Espada turned his back on him. 

Sousuke watched the other walk away, while it was one of the only ones of his army that was still sort of loyal to him. And the only one that still had partial freedom to try and get them out of here, without Bach breathing down Grimmjow’s neck. 

Grimmjow should be obeying him! Following his orders like he ought to, since the other should be grateful for all he ever did for his Espada. But all the Sexta’s mind was set on was marking him. Something Sousuke didn’t want. 

He didn’t want to be seen as his Espada’s toy that could be mounted whenever Grimmjow saw fit. He absolutely loathed the idea of being nothing more than an object to be bred. Why couldn’t Grimmjow understand that?! 

Sousuke lost his superiority, so the last thing he needed was someone to make him feel even more inferior. And Grimmjow just proved his animalistic tendencies by attacking him for no reason at all. As if he needed to bow down for someone that had been his underling in the first place! 

When the door slammed shut and Grimmjow was completely out of his sight, the ferocity inside of him subsided, though he was left with a weird longing as if he unconsciously wanted nothing more than to have his Espada close to him. Which was probably caused by the pregnancy. 

Those emotions were something that he had to ignore. Instincts influenced by the Hogyoku made him desperately desire the sire of his unborn children. 

He shouldn’t be fooled by that, since he had seen the way Arrancar treated their offspring, infanticide was a common practice. Therefore, nurturing the triplets into fully grown beings was definitely not something Grimmjow would be wanting. 

Although... Grimmjow had been particularly gentle when he nudged into Sousuke’s stomach... 

Yet, it’s not a risk he should take when Hollow behaviour provided him with all of the contradictory facts. He would like to believe that Grimmjow could adapt to a Shinigami lifestyle: bonding for a lifetime, something akin to mating. Though, Alpha Hollow males weren’t monogamous. And he wasn’t about to share his mate if he decided to let Grimmjow mark him. 

He just didn’t know what the other wanted from him and that’s what made him restless and annoyed. His own future plans completely shattered at his demise, but who would have thought that he ended up in a situation as this? Carrying offspring nonetheless. He didn’t want to depend on anyone else, he never had to. So the idea of letting Grimmjow reign, someone that was already a loose canon, was a terrible concept. 

Maybe he should ask Grimmjow’s thoughts about their situation, it’s what he initially planned, but Grimmjow’s word wouldn’t grant him a stability. Oaths aren’t sworn on an impulse. His Espada was so young, irresponsible and headstrong in the wrong sense, anything but a reliable father figure or mate at that... 

They couldn’t be more opposite...it wouldn't work... 

He didn’t need a mate anyway, he never had been a beta, Hollow terms aside, he would never let anyone rule him. And he would find a solution to this situation as well. Sousuke could take care of his children just fine, with or without the sire of his offspring. 

Although...Grimmjow was naive in a sense. He could corrupt Grimmjow’s behaviour by manipulating his Espada’s sense of worth as a stable father figure. Though the absence of Kyouka Suigetsu would make his own efforts for naught as soon as the other’s instincts reared. 

For the first time he was absolutely lost and in need of someone else for validation. Something he detested, since he had been independent all of his life. 

But worst of all, he couldn’t ignore the feeling inside of him that drew him unconsciously to Grimmjow, no matter what he even did. 

Maybe he should listen to his Espada and dare to rely on someone else... 

Walking to the door, he tried to clear his head of his proud mentality to give his Espada a chance to explain himself. He wasn’t submissively going to roll over and let Grimmjow take the lead after all, he was strong enough to fence off anything he disagreed with. He was absolutely not going to be pushed into a beta-role! 

He was already glad that he wasn’t locked up when he tried the door, but when Sousuke was about to call his Espada back, “Grim-” his relief disappeared in an instant when he was confronted by Bach and his minions at his door. 

“Why hello to you to, if only you greeted me with such enthusiasm.” 

He immediately took a step back while he drew the lapels of his thorn robe protectively closed. Curse his hesitation, since he realised that the opportunity of seeing Grimmjow again wouldn’t arrive anytime soon. And he might have made a huge mistake by letting his pride take over... 

The second Bach reached out to him, Sousuke slapped his hands away, ignoring his majesty’s displeased expression and Gin’s huge grin that replaced the fox’s blank face. 

“No need to be so ungrateful when I’m about to give you a gift and invite you over for dinner with me.” 

He ignored the ensemble that Bach held in his stretched out hand, he could care less about the other’s supposed polite disposition. 

And even if Bach approached him, standing right in front of him, ready to no doubt strike him for his disobedience, Sousuke kept his head proudly up and faced away from his majesty’s. 

The clothing was gently draped over his shoulder as Bach told him in a sympathetic voice, “I know, I have mistreated you in the past, but I will rectify those mistakes.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Even though he was starving... 

“It was not a mere offer, it was a demand, and whether you’re hungry or not, I insist on your company.” 

So far his majesty’s promise of changing his attitude... 

“Shower, dress yourself in the clothes I have given you and accompany me for dinner.” 

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Bach, he visibly saw Yhwach’s patience dwindling. 

“I want to be good to you, however, if you continue to refuse my hospitality, than I have no other choice but to force you. Does Gin need to help you?” 

He shook his head mindlessly. Not so much out of disagreement, but out of disbelief at Bach’s nonsense. Before he reluctantly set foot towards the bathroom. He unfortunately couldn’t lock the door, so while he let the water of the shower run, Sousuke waited a while to be sure that none of them would join him in the shower. Afterwards he practically rinsed himself quickly before getting out. The threat of his majesty’s lack of patience was controlling his fear of Bach. 

At least he received modest clothing for a change. White slacks, comfortable enough accompanied with a white shirt and a long vest. He adored the achromatic color, but not when it was presented in such a monotonous style. Even with the accents of the golden buttons or the pop of light blue here and there, he was beginning to detest the colourless hues. 

-0- 

Grimmjow strode furiously through the palace’s halls, grumbling under his breath about Aizen’s selfish attitude. 

Szayel was quick to catch up with him out of nowhere and his insistent, “And? How did it go?” was so fucking annoying that he pushed the pink haired one out of his way, not keen on talking about his encounter. 

He was kind of being shoved and pulled by everyone, like a damn lump of clay as if they could mould him into whatever they wanted. If it wasn’t Aizen, it was his new majesty, and now and then Szayel had to but in. Why was everything so damn complicated?! Couldn’t he just go back to a low level Hollow, so the only thing he needed to worry about was; eat, sleep, shit and repeat. Because he was controlled from all sides anyway, it was freaking damaging to his Alpha status! 

Tough luck in shaking off the Octava though, since the insistent bastard kept following him around. 

Stopping dead in his tracks, Szayel almost walked into him when he suddenly decided to turn around. “What the fuck do you want?!” 

Szayel gathered himself and adjusted his glasses before questioning, “Well, did you talk to him?” 

Grimmjow stared evenly at his fellow former Espada, pointed at the wall of the halls, that had a huge ugly Quincy cross decorating it, and while Szayel confusedly looked at the surface, Grimmjow snarled, “Ever talked to a fucking wall?” 

The pink haired Espada stared blankly back at him. 

“Well, it’s the same result as talking to Aizen.” before he went on his way to the outside. 

“You gotta be kidding me, you didn’t talk at all?! He needs you Grimmjow.” 

“No! He doesn’t want me around, all he still does is order me around like a fucking servant and treat me like garbage.” 

He was so wound up that he hadn’t registered Szayel trying to halt his strides, he could have dragged the other along his way, since Grimmjow was too adamant on trying to get as far away as possible from Aizen. 

“He’s carrying your cubs, Grimmjow, don’t-” 

But the constant chattering around his ears was annoying as Hell... 

Stopping a second time, he fully faced Szayel in order to quit the other’s rant. “I don’t think you’re actually hearing a damn thing I’m saying! I wanted to mark him, but he refused, what do you expect me to do?! I could force him just fine, but I ain’t stupid, I know he will end up hating me for that, or is Nnoitra suddenly your fucking dream-mate?” Szayel’s gaze hardened at that. “Huh?!” 

His fellow Espada made an exasperated sound, “Arch! You’re both so stubborn! I could smash your heads together in order to knock some sense into both of you.” 

Grimmjow snorted, truly amused by the pink haired one’s impression of being able to handle both of them. 

“You’re so stupid, Grimmjow!” 

He curled his hands into fists and growled, “What?!” 

“How can you ask to mark him when he’s being violated day in day out?” 

“I ain’t gonna force him, I already told you that! He wanted to be fucked just fine while in heat.” 

The other slapped his palm unto his forehead making another frustrated noise. “Have you talked about your cubs?” 

He frowned. “No.” Why the heck would he do that? What was there to say? They weren’t born yet and he couldn’t even make a connection to them either. “Why the Hell are you blaming me anyways, on who’s fucking side are you on, huh?!” 

“I’m on no one’s side. You’re both being unreasonable, actually, rationalising with the two of you is like talking to a concrete wall...” The Octava sighed. “Can’t you both for once just listen to each other? Give in a little and come to a compromise, together?” 

“You try talking to Aizen...” he grumbled irritatedly. At another frustrated sigh, Grimmjow waved the other off, completely done with trying to explain himself. It was useless anyways...besides he needed to cool off first. 

-0- 

His former Espada meeting room was transformed into what he presumed would be the perfect setting for a romantic candle lit dinner. The lights were dimmed, he barely saw where he walked as he slowly went down the steps. The illuminating glow of the candles only centred around the area of the table that was decked out. 

Bach was waiting for him, alone this time, at his usual place at the head of the table. He gestured to the seat next to him as Sousuke took a quick glance around them to ensure that they were truly just by themselves. 

Brave of the Quincy to trust him all of a sudden...or really foolish. 

He contemplated taking his plate and moving it to the other end of the table, opposite Bach, creating a huge and comfortable wedge between them. Though he knew where that would land him with Bach... Openly opposing his majesty is not something he would bet on anytime soon again. 

Staring at the flickering flame, he tried to ignore the Quincy’s presence. He was starving, so anything would be good enough to wolf down, the small meals of breakfast or lunch couldn’t satiate him whatsoever. 

“Would you like any wine?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bach holding the wine bottle in the palm of his hand, about to pour it in a glass for him, before he clucked his tongue as if he had forgotten something. “That’s right, I forgot, you’re with child.” While it was obvious by the tone of his voice and his words that Bach hadn’t forgotten at all. A light chuckle followed as Bach redirected the bottle to his own wineglass. “But, don’t worry, you’ll be able to enjoy the sweet nectar soon enough again.” 

He didn’t know why the other found it necessary to taunt him about that, as if he deliberately wanted Sousuke to resent his own pregnancy. 

Bach’s food was brought to him and the Quincy king started without him, not even bothering to wait for him. The other had an odd definition of enjoying dinner together... 

But it became obvious that he wasn’t going to get anything at all while the other was already halfway through his meal. 

Sousuke wasn’t even aware that he was staring at the other’s plate until he heard, “Well, you said you weren’t hungry.” 

Of course... 

He breathed through his nose in order to douse his rising frustration with the other. It was simply tiring to keep up with Bach’s mind games, especially when he felt so undernourished and sleep deprived. Since lately he couldn’t close his eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep unless he was knocked unconscious. 

“Would you like to eat after all?” Bach questioned while calling one of his chefs, whom already carried a covered plate as if it was all pre-arranged. 

Before the man could uncover the plate and present him with the food, Bach brusquely interrupted, “On one condition though, I’d like you to eat everything that’s on the plate.” 

He looked at Bach, gauging his expression in the dusky room, though the illumination of the candles gave his majesty an ominous complexion. It was impossible to decipher his true intentions. 

“We wouldn’t want to disappoint my chef, would we? I know for a fact that you’re strict on manners, and I do have to agree with you on-” 

If he was seen as a monster by Soul Society, than he would like to know what Bach was, since the other’s character was rotten through and through. 

It would be a gamble to take the offer. The hint at having to eat everything foreshadowed an absolutely atrocious dish, probably Hollow meat. But Bach could be bluffing as well and it could be just regular food. The plate was unfortunately sealed shut, so he couldn’t rely on his sense of smell... 

But why take the risk? If it was something he disliked entirely it would be forced down his throat and his majesty had threatened him already that any food that came back up, would be forced down as well. And the thought alone almost made him lose his appetite and bile rise up. 

He shook his head while his stomach protested violently at the opportunity for some food. “Thank you.” 

Bach gave a noncommittal shrug, and uncovered the meal. “A pity, such a waste of good food.” 

Sousuke could barely contain himself from throwing the plate into the other’s face when he was presented with the delicious scent of cooked meat and vegetables as Bach simply dismissed his chef with a wave of his hand. The man walked away, along with the food... 

He put his elbows on the table for some sort of support, anything to hold him back from doing anything reckless. 

“Oh,” Bach said in between a mouthful, having happily returned to his own meal. “I almost forgot to tell you the good news.” 

Sousuke folded his arms in disintrest and closed his eyes so he wouldn't even need to look at the silhouette of the one next to him. 

“The head captain, what’s his name again,” he made a dramatic pause and Sousuke could envision the other swinging his utensils in glee. “Yamamoto... perished.” 

He opened his eyes again to regard the Quincy’s satisfied smirk. 

“An easy opponent if I do say so myself. Would you like to see a present I brought as souvenir?” 

Even if he didn’t confirm that he would like to see it, the present was forced upon him anyway. Though he didn’t open the long wooden box as he had no need to see Bach’s present. 

The box was opened for him either way and try as he might, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the limb that lay presented like a hunter’s mounted wild animal. 

“It’s the only thing that was left of him.” gloated his majesty. 

“I don’t want to put a damper on your triumph, but you are aware that someone else will be taking the place of Captain Commander? Someone presumably younger and thus a lot more agile and not as easy to get rid of?” 

He guessed it would be either Ukitake Jushiro or Kyouraku Shunsui, probably Kyouraku though since he was patient, commanding when needed and despite that tomfoolery, intelligent. Letting Kyouraku lead would be a strategic move of Soul Society. 

“I know, not that it would matter... I foresaw my victory, I know exactly what’s going to happen, so you don’t need to tell me.” 

Bach seemed so sure of his dominion, but Sousuke knew better than anyone what overconfidence brought with it. The Quincy would be making mistakes anyhow...and that will make him reckless... 

“Anyways, I would like to toast with you.” Bach filled his glass with water and practically pulled his arm from his folded position in order to shove the glass into his hand. “I officially ordered the demolition of Soul Society, it will only be a matter of time now.” 

Sousuke stared into the other’s gleeful smirk and offered a bland, “May the best man win.” 

He had no current opinion, he was too tired and he never particularly cared about Soul Society. But what he did know, was that he wanted to get away from the bastard next to him. Guess that indirectly meant that he was rooting for his birth place. Even though that was kind of hypocritical of him... 

“Exactly, and because you’ll be missing me for a couple of days, I decided on spending the night together. You’ll therefore be sleeping with me.” 

His eyes widened slightly. 

No...he didn’t want that. A shiver of disgust went through him while he tried to keep his facial expression as impassive as he could. 

“Do you want my leftovers?” His majesty put his plate right in front of Sousuke, as if offering the scraps of food was a benevolent act. 

He didn’t want to accept the other’s ‘kind’ offer, especially after the Quincy said, “You need some energy this night.” but he was immensely hungry and he dived right in. But just like his small meals of breakfast or lunch, the food felt as if it dropped into a bottomless pit. His stomach wasn’t getting filled up at all. And he was left feeling particularly ravenous. 

-0- 

Sousuke felt numb, the sort of empty feeling that somehow spread through his whole body. It’s as if he had methodically shut of his conscious perceptive features on autopilot. He had had a lot of practice lately at trying to just let everything go and vehemently try to forget anything that happened. Not that he wasn’t aware of what Bach was doing, but the false invisible wall that bordered up his emotions was actually done in order to protect himself from the psychological terror it brought. 

The physical pain eased...but the memories replayed over and over... 

Even his majesty’s heavy grunting inside of his ear was a sound that he just couldn’t get rid of. Including the other’s invasive techniques to kiss him...he could still feel the painful grip of Bach’s fingers squeezing into his cheeks, keeping him perfectly still. 

Although he wasn’t putting up any efforts to escape his majesty’s violation. He had yielded...not in his mind...but physically. Besides, lying there like a doll without a voice or feelings was the biggest rebellion he could offer right now, because Bach wanted Sousuke to refuse him openly. He derived pleasure from hurting him. 

Yet tonight Bach just did his thing, repeatedly pushing into his body without any vengeance tainting the deed itself. He kept his mouth tightly closed when he was kissed or didn’t answer the other’s desire, but no repercussions followed. 

When his majesty came, Sousuke aroused from his vehement denial of the deed in order to be done with it for the night. Bach slept next to him, which was worse than if he had just used him. He’d have rather had the other just come and go. Because this felt too personal. 

He just had to get out of that bed. 

Carefully scooting to the end of the mattress, he was sure to be as silent as possible. Even while dressing he avoided making any noise by just wrapping a spare blanket around himself. Putting on the uniform right now could potentially wake up his majesty...as far as Bach was actually sleeping and not just pretending... 

Afterwards he set foot on the balcony, a place he somewhat dreaded walking unto. Since he normally sat there enjoying the view of his kingdom, as a king himself. And yet, now all he saw below, were Quincies. Even the structures, that extended his domain of Hueco Mundo, didn’t even feel as if it belonged there. He felt alienated from his own land. 

Also it’s right at this point where he stood when he had observed the invasion of the first Quincy, it somehow felt as if the balcony marked the end of his reign. While it was just a simple bad memory accompanying the scenery. In that aspect, he was thankful that the scenery had somewhat changed. 

He glanced through the crowd in search of a certain blue haired man. Though in vain, there was almost no one left of his army, most of the tiny figures he saw were Bach’s followers. 

He looked down at the walls, contemplating if it was worth it to try and escape? Climbing down the fortress, with no use of reiatsu whatsoever would endanger his rather foolish attempt. The walls were too steep and the texture smooth enough to guarantee a fall. The fortress held no particular decorations, so there was nothing to hold unto. It was simply impossible... 

And if he did manage to escape, he wouldn’t be getting far with all of Bach’s minions threading the land. 

He startled when a hand settled on his shoulder, lightly pushing him closer to the edge, as if Bach was taunting him. 

“My domain knowns no boundaries, soon my territory will stretch out, beyond the Hollow world. The Shinigami will be showing me respect...their land will be taken over by me as their Soul King.” 

The only thing that knew no boundaries at the moment, was Bach’s confidence. 

Sousuke shook off the hand that had crept around to settle on his middle and he took more than a couple of steps away from the other. 

Bach kept smiling though, that vicious hard stare that practically challenged him to dare and oppose his majesty. “And your place will be right next to me. As the almighty king I will need a consort of equal power.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

The Quincy’s eyebrows scrunched up, showing the anger that threatened to overtake their ‘pleasant’ conversation. 

“You’ll never be able to equal my power.” 

His majesty’s expression broke apart in curiosity or amusement. 

“The fact that you have to keep me under control by locking my powers says everything. Until you can face me head on, honestly, without turning to your cowardly method of stealing powers, then we’ll talk again.” 

Sousuke’s words hit home. The undeniable truth and Bach was subconsciously aware of this as well. Because why else would the Quincy have made sure that he couldn’t oppose him at all. 

The repercussion that followed was worth it though. His majesty couldn’t hurt him physically anymore anyways. How many times the other would even abuse him, in no way shape or form would Sousuke ever surrender willingly to the Quincy either way. 

-0- 

Grimmjow had just come back from hunting his own species and an instinctual drive immediately pulled him back to the mechanical sound wave. Granted it was his spot as a guard, or as a filthy animal outside of the palace, but there was something else that drew him to that spot. Though as long as the rattling rotation signified that the deathtrap was on, he couldn’t cross to the other side in order to be closer, but when it paused, he would do so instantly. 

A little further away, on the other side of the pressure field, Szayel was studying Grimmjow’s mannerisms. It was at least better than waving off his so called ‘mate’. He wouldn't care if Nnoitra didn't come back from the battlefield. Well, he wouldn’t be completely emotionless either if something did happen, because there was always that bond that forced him to feel something... but relief was an emotion that would follow suit either way. 

Grimmjow was nervous, Szayel could tell, since he paced alongside the forcefield a couple of steps, before turning back and doing his little march all over again, as if he was waiting... Somehow it reminded him of a panther that was on the prowl. His confident slow movements were underlined with grace as he could almost imagine those shoulder-blades contracting with each step. 

That peculiar behaviour was almost a given sign that Grimmjow was acting on his instincts right now, maybe this was also the best time to influence him... 

So as soon as the shadow portals disappeared along with the image of the Sternritter, he set out to Grimmjow. As he neared the pressure field, close to his fellow Espada, a rumble escaped deep from within Grimmjow’s throat. 

“Your cubs need to eat, Grimmjow. They need the right sort of nutrients in order to develop.” Aizen was too stubborn to accept that fact from anyone, but with encouragement from the sire of his cubs, Aizen might finally understand the need behind it. It would give the stubborn brunet a sense that Grimmjow cared...in his own way. “They are going to turn against their carrier, something Bach is waiting on. He wants Aizen to suffer.” 

Another deep growl followed. 

“You need to make your...future mate understand that your cubs need reishi to strengthen the growth of their own power. The evolution in your cubs won’t stop when they’re born, it continues growing-” 

“I fucking know that-” 

“I know, but your future mate doesn’t.” He had to call Aizen something that Grimmjow could relate to right now. Emphasis on the term, ‘future’, so Grimmjow wouldn’t use unnecessary force to make Aizen obey. “And you, as the Alpha, you are obliged to hunt for your future mate.” 

“He doesn’t want me to hunt for him.” 

“He does, pride and self-worth are stopping him from admitting it. But if you show your worth as an Alpha, maybe you can convince him that you only want the best for your mate and your cubs. Prove your worth as his Alpha.” 

Szayel couldn’t say much more than that before Grimmjow turned on his heel, in the direction of the desert of Las Noches. 

-0- 

Of course they wouldn’t let him fucking pass when he was carrying the carcass of a Hollow antelope around his shoulders. As soon as the forcefield had stopped for a minute Grimmjow was on his way to enter the palace, and that’s where he was denied entry. The Quincy fuckers surrounded him, demanding he ask for permission from his majesty first. 

He had to bend a knee in front of the throne, not exactly for his majesty, but his right hand man. The blond always took over control when the Quincy king was off, mostly at night. 

Defiance was the first thing on his mind, he didn’t want to show submission to another ruler. But refusal would probably earn him something worse than his arm being chopped off, the Quincy was crazier than Aizen had ever been. And he needed to see Aizen, so he unfortunately had to bend a little. 

“You have no business being around his majesty’s consort.” 

His consort?! Hell no, Aizen was his mate, ain’t no way that anyone else was going to mark him. Besides, if Grimmjow wasn’t allowed to, nobody else was touching what was his either. 

But how to make that clear in a room full of his majesty’s ass lickers? A bullet to his brain wouldn’t get him to see Aizen, that was for sure. 

“My cubs need to eat Reishi and can only do that through a fresh kill.” 

The blond looked down on him, his eyes seemed to be missing the usual gleam it had when he took over command from the Quincy king, but they still didn’t seem to focus fully on him. He seemed to be high or something... 

“Alright, his majesty allows you to see his consort.” 

The fuck? Make up your fucking mind! They were all batshit crazy. 

Though he should have known that the blond Quincy had stood in contact with his majesty, since as soon as he arrived, Aizen wasn't present in the room. He threw the Hollow down, next to the filthy mattress and was mildly amused when a couple of blood splatters decorated the stupid fancy crib at his action. 

Not a second later Bach entered, alone. 

He had gone through all that trouble to hunt for a species that was as close to Aizen’s taste as it could get...and it would all be for nothing, since he knew that his entrance had went a little too easily. 

“Where is he?!” 

“My consort you mean? He’s too tired...I’m afraid that’s my fault.” That smug smirk was enough to disgust him, but what was worse was that the Quincy smelled of **his** mate. An indirect confirmation of why his mate was ‘tired’. 

Fucking bastard... 

If his instincts had still been raging, granted he would have attacked the other mindlessly. But he ain’t got a death-wish, Bach’s powers were far out of his league. Aizen even had had troubles with this guy, ain’t no way that he would beat the fucker. So he wasn’t even gonna try...how bad he even wanted to... 

“He needs to eat.” 

Bach chuckled creepily and for a second it looked as if the Quincy was walking his way, straight towards him, but he turned to the crib instead. 

“Oh I know, I’ve already offered him Hollow meat, but he can be quite stubborn.” The bastard checked the stains on the blankets, futilely trying to brush it off. And that action somehow brought him a lot of satisfaction. His majesty then looked back at him with an unidentifiable expression and said, “I’ll take care of that though, don’t worry.” 

He had major doubts about that. Besides as he said, the lingering presence of the Reishi made it important for Aizen to consume that as soon as possible, the longer he waited though... 

Bach suspiciously crossed his arms behind his back while continuing to look at him in that weird way as if he was just waiting on the chance to dispose of him. 

“The second squad of my Sternritter will be ready to begin their invasion of Soul Society soon.” 

Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets disinterestedly. He didn’t care, why tell him in the first place?” 

“My consort thinks that I should give you a chance to prove yourself outside of Hueco Mundo.” 

Just fucking great... Aizen had done the honours for him. He really had no say in this at all, he was used again as some chess pawn. 

Well...ain’t no way that his majesty would allow that to happen. He wouldn’t be treated like a slave anymore if he could just take the chance to bolt and that was a big no no for the great ruler. 

“I’ve thought about it...and I think he’s right. You can prove your worth this way.” The big smirk that followed was no encouraging smile. It meant that Bach had strategically put him off to the side, so he could stake his claim on Aizen no doubt. 

“And I guess that’s an indirect demand for me to join that squad.” 

“Exactly.” 

Strategic move or not...there’s no way that he would let himself be thrown out of the picture that easily. Bach couldn’t get rid of him just like that.


	11. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Huge warning** for this chapter can be found at the end of the notes. I’m changing the style to warn about warnings for a chapter, so those that don’t want anything to be spoiled can just begin reading the chapter although I strongly advise checking the spoiler for this chapter anyways. Every reader should normally know the possible warnings that I put out at the beginning of this story, so you know the kind of triggers to expect throughout the chapters. For those of you wary of those warnings, please scroll down to the complete end of this chapter where you will find the warning for this chapter.

Grimmjow tore into the Shinigami that was captured by the squad of Sternritter that he was forced to accompany. The chick that was responsible for driving up his instincts was also a part of that squad and seemed to enjoy the way he ripped the guy to shreds.  

 

Shinigami meat tasted horrible. It didn’t matter if they were sprayed with Hollow bait or drenched in actual Hollow bits, Shinigami tasted exactly like the term suggested; like death. 

 

Grimmjow didn’t know if it had anything to do with his transformation, because as an Adjuchas-class Menos he had eaten some Shinigami for sure. Since even before Aizen’s arrival, Death Gods had threaded the plains of Las Noches on the lookout for power or information. And as a plain Hollow, anything that had moved was a potential snack after all. 

 

Yet, he was sure that even when he had been just a lower class Hollow, he had understood the difference in the necessity of eating another Hollow’s Reishi in comparison to the joys of killing a Shinigami, whose meat was plain useless.   

 

He would still consume them if he was hungry, the smell of Hollow bait made the captured Shinigami practically delectable, well, up until the moment when he actually dived in for a taste... He viciously tore into his prey -that was still alive- if only to still the need of hunger inside of him, ‘cause it wouldn’t leave him satiated in the end. And it’s then that his instincts would calm down a little. His beating heart and his rushing blood stream would stop its pounding, clearing his head from the constant flow of his one instinctual objective. It was not enough to come completely down to his senses yet though, -since he would start feeling cheated by the obvious usage of Hollow bait- but he could at least hear himself think again. 

 

And he would look back at the Quincy chick that was laughing her ass off in glee.  

 

The Shinigami victim would be squirming on the ground by then, on the brink of life and death by his severe wounds, but Grimmjow’s half assed kill didn’t matter to the Quincies though. The fuckers just wanted to get him enraged; ready in kill mode. So killing for a sport was just as much appreciated as being set in for actual consumption of his own kind.  

 

And Grimmjow himself wouldn’t mind either, Shinigami had always been the enemy? Right? Then why was there an inkling in the back of his mind somewhere that told him that what he was doing now was against his principles? 

 

He should be feeling a sense of pride instead, since he was living up to his expectations: he was set on destroying them, like he ought to. 

 

But that didn’t shush his conscience whatsoever. Another useless part...recent happenings loved to remind him of his own ‘Shinigami’ side...it made him think too much. 

 

It’s not like he was feeling sorry for the dude, or he would have killed him instantly instead of leaving him there to perish. A mercy kill as he called it, but there was actually oddly something stopping him from finishing it off completely for some reason.

 

Those conflicting thoughts made him feel out of his element and he stared back at the writhing Shinigami. 

 

‘What the fuck was wrong with him?’

 

Morals sure as Hell had never stopped him before...and even now the guy’s death wouldn’t keep him up at night. Yet, it currently didn’t give him any rest in his mind either. 

 

Maybe it’s because the Shinigami wasn’t worthy of being killed. Which was the most likeable reason of why he was so uncertain of himself. They were low level Shinigami, not up to par with his status of Espada. Yeah, they were just as much his enemy, but the Quincies were an enemy of the Shinigami as well as an enemy of his. Didn’t that make them automatically his ally? ‘Cause they were all fighting to eradicate those Quincy fuckers...

 

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the cackling wench that was too busy enjoying the display of the suffering Shinigami at Grimmjow’s kneeling form while the rest went around the corner to presumably fetch a new captive.  

 

Aizen definitely wouldn’t have been pleased with his animal like behavio...

 

Aizen... his future mate...

 

Hadn’t he given Grimmjow an objective as well? Something about finding a certain Shinigami... and if he was eating them or destroying them, he would be simultaneously destroying his mate’s chances at getting out of Bach’s claws...

 

He grabbed the Shinigami, shook the guy in order to get an answer to his question of, “What the fuck is your name?!” but, he couldn’t hear much but a couple of gurgles and coughs.  

 

He needed to know though, so he tried to search for any sort of name tag or something on the guy’s uniform that gave away his identity, until a sudden loud bang shot a hole through the Shinigami’s chest, instantly stopping any trashing.   

 

Dropping the now dead Shinigami, he turned around to face the Quincy chick that had shot the guy in his arms. She was still laughing like a maniac, but Grimmjow was sure that her laughing would be over in no time, because just like that his instincts zoned in on her. 

 

The mere idea that this Shinigami had been the one that Aizen was looking for made him completely mad. 

 

He went for her throat, since that was the easiest kill. She hadn’t expected it either, since he was treated like a fucking tamed pet by the Hunter squad’s leader. Of course when she became aware that he was coming for her, she had tried to shoot him. But, at the last second Grimmjow changed aim towards her hand, tearing the appendage straight off. He dug his claws right into her pretty face afterwards, trying to stop the screams, because her companions weren’t far off. Blood splattered everywhere as he manoeuvred her down so he could tear out the main artery in her neck. And somehow, the act of defiling that pretty petite thing brought him more joy than the killing of any Shinigami. 

 

The demands in German for him to no doubt back off of the Hunter squad leader wasn’t what brought him back to his senses from his destructive phase, but the shot right next to his heart and major pressure point made him stop dead in his tracks. He glanced back, as much as he could while he was desperately pressing down on the hole in his sternum, and he was met with a maniacally grinning Nnoitra that had one of those blasting guns pointed at him. 

 

“You...fucker.” was the only thing he could say before the blackness around his eyes closed up the rest of his vision. 

 

-0-  

 

The unbearable hunger remained... 

 

Even if Sousuke could enjoy his privacy without the Quincy king’s filthy hands all over him, he still couldn’t completely empty his thoughts. Because the rumbling deep pit in his stomach constantly loved to remind him of one of his most basic desires. And not just any meal would suffice either, since he was becoming hungry for meat, something along the lines of Hollow meat, since regular food just didn't satiate him anymore. And yet the thought of consuming a Hollow made him sick at the same time. 

 

He let his hand rest on his abdomen, feeling a certain restlessness stirring from deep within. There was an ache that gave the sense that something was gnawing at him, perhaps merely a concern caused by what Bach did to his third Espada. Had Harribel’s children truly feasted themselves on their carrier? Of course, Hollow offspring was in need of reishi, but, to be violent and downright murderous when not even fully developed yet seemed somehow surreal. He honestly believed the Quincy king’s little horror story, however, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

 

But Sousuke did so anyways, unconsciously at least. It was an underlining fear, since each painful cramp had him experiencing terrifying minutes. Were his children turning on him? Wasn’t he fulfilling their needs by obliging to their necessity of consuming Reishi? Were his selfish habits going to be the end for not only him, but his children as well? Because just how far went the Hogyoku’s ability to keep him from harm? Immortal didn’t mean he could survive being mauled alive from the inside out. 

 

And the ache just wouldn’t go away, it seemed to get worse by the day. 

 

“I will relieve you of that ache.” 

 

He turned to look behind him, where Bach was awaiting him, holding the door as if to motion him to get on with it.  

 

Hadn’t Bach told him that he would be away for a couple of days? Had it really been that long already? He had no sense of time whatsoever anymore. 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

Whatever sort of remedy that the other had in mind, relief wouldn’t be a salvation that Bach would freely hand out to him. And he just didn't have the strength to give Bach something in return. 

 

“It’s just a check-up, afterwards a grand meal will be waiting for you. You must be hungry, right?” 

 

Immensely so. 

 

But did he really want to risk having another plate of food presented in front of his face, only to be denied the luxury of eating it? Besides if he did get to eat, like the past couple of days, no food managed to ease that restlessness.       

 

“It’s not regular food I need.” he murmured silently in confirmation, but not necessarily in order to inform Bach. He had to persuade himself somehow to grant his children the right nutrients. The least he could do was try to get rid of that ache himself.

 

“I know.” he heard Bach’s voice coo into his ear. 

 

He hadn’t noticed the other moving towards him, but even as the Quincy’s hands settled on his middle to help him off of his kneeling position on the floor, he obediently let himself be handled by his assailant, even though he detested the other’s touch. His energy or will to oppose Bach was just as distorted as his hunger. 

 

Though he did shrug off Bach’s ‘supporting’ help when they walked through the halls on their way to do his check-up. Being known as his majesty’s pleasure slave was already humiliating enough, he didn’t want anyone to get the impression that he wanted it. The halls were filled with his minions and even though Bach stopped to dictate certain commands, Sousuke would rather shuffle after the other, on quaking legs, than let any of the other’s supposed pity disturb his already weakened resolve. 

 

He stopped mindlessly following as soon as he got the distinguished feeling that there was something wrong with the regular check-up. The fact that it wasn’t done in Bach’s room or the room he was normally kept captive in should have been the first signal that something was amiss. Furthermore, all the medical equipment that laid ready next to the examination table and the surgical lights that burned heavily were definitely not needed to check him over. And was a whole team of seven Quincies really needed? Yes, Bach always played it save to keep him under control, but this was ridiculous.  

 

When he slowed down, his majesty’s palm grabbed a hold of his forearm, which had him trying to get loose in an instant. Though his majesty’s minions immediately came his way. Knowing Bach’s grip on his arm would be the last thing he should focus on, -since that wouldn’t get him any further- he instead tried to keep the Quincy doctors at bay. But with one hand kept partially immobile, he unconsciously leaned into Bach’s side when he was surrounded a second later. Repelling one Quincy’s grab towards his still free arm, he tried to twist his limb free from his majesty’s grasp as well, but when another Quincy joined in, he was already back to square one. He kicked out instead, bent on using the energy he still had at his disposal to ward them off. His foot made contact with one man’s stomach, unfortunately, his heroic act also got his ankle caught by the Quincy’s companion. It was useless...like a dog on a leash, he couldn’t escape his attackers, since Bach was the solid pillar that lead him into their hands. 

 

He was practically dragged along towards the examination table when all four of his limbs were stuck in a grasp. Once he was placed on the cold metal surface, two others busied themselves with cutting off his uniform, which he protested vigorously. He twisted his body and wrists in a way to get free, digging his nails into the skin of the ones that didn’t ease their bruising grip on his forearms.

 

Not that it helped him much. But the least he could do was be as wayward as possible in order to make their job as hard as it could get, earning himself pinches due to the sharp point of the knife. They weren’t exactly careful when cutting the dagger into the materials. And by the time he was sufficiently forcefully undressed, and half of his uniform was thorn to shreds, he was all but covered in cuts and welts.  

 

“I have changed my mind.” Bach said, as he paced around the examination table. The downright evil glint in those reddish brown eyes pierced his gaze and it’s a look he wouldn’t be able to forget anymore, -even though he only glanced in the other’s eyes for a second when he was so busy trying to get loose-  “As my future consort, I unfortunately can’t let you bear another man’s kids anymore.” 

 

The words though completely stopped his futile attempts to get free, for just a second. “No!” 

 

The statement and metal clanks of shackles that were trying to be fastened around his wrists to get him secured unto the table, awakened another burst of energy to try and get free. It’s not something he would allow to happen, he was trying to save them, he didn’t want to lose them. Bach did not have the right to take his children away from him! 

 

His legs were fastened first, because there were far more Quincy in the back, at the ready to keep control of his legs that kicked out. His right wrist followed next, and even though it was hopeless to even think that he could still manage to escape, he tried a quick simple old age trick by slacking his body into a false sign of submission. And while one of them approached with a needle and another was busy shackling his last wrist, he suddenly forwent his submissive pose, easily slipping his left wrist out of the still loosened fastening. He grabbed unto the syringe to turn it on the Quincy himself, plunging the needle deep into his thigh. 

 

How little his action actually even accomplished, it was worth it to see Bach’s surprised look. The Quincy king stood at the foot of the table, hands crossed behind his back as if the notion that he could decide his fate gave him every ounce of superiority. 

 

Sousuke’s only free wrist was quickly shackled thereafter. The Quincy whom got stabbed with the needle slowly sagged due to the paralysis of his lower body while another already approached him with a new syringe at the ready. He couldn’t stop it this time, but it was Bach that halted his underling instead to command him in his own language. And while he couldn’t understand it, the sudden expression of doubt on one of the Quincies was enough communication that Sousuke needed to understand that what was being said, certainly wasn’t in his favour.   

  

“Simply do it with without the anaesthetic.” 

 

Which was if anything even worse news. 

 

“No!” 

 

His majesty’s set of doctors seemed to hesitate as well, yet Bach kept resolutely looking down upon him. 

 

Sousuke’s mind was going haywire with a dozen of scenarios this could end with. Maybe Bach was bluffing again, he certainly hoped he was this time. Maybe it was only a warning. He just couldn’t fathom why the other had to be this cruel to show off the ability that he could rule over Sousuke. Because if Bach had truly been interested in making him his consort, than the Quincy should have known better. This resort was if anything the right sort of measure for Sousuke to completely turn against Bach, if he hadn’t already. 

 

“Your majesty,” he desperately tried the other’s title in a way to capture his attention and out tumbled the sort of plead he swore to never use with Bach, but he had no other options left when a scalpel was positioned at his abdomen. “Please...” 

 

He teared away his gaze from Bach’s cruel stare when the surgical lights were repositioned, almost blinding him. He uselessly tried to avoid the sharp blade by holding his breath in as much as possible, but the Quincy’s hand followed anyways. And even though he writhed on the metallic surface, nothing could dissuade Bach’s minions anymore.  

 

“Please don’t-!” he stopped his fervent pleading when the sharp blade made its incision, cutting into his flesh and he curled his hands around the straps that were fastened around his wrists, clinging for dear life at the shackles as it cut deeper into him.

 

It hurt no more than any injury he ever received from any blade, but he never held something as dear to him as his children. Even though he had still been unable to make a connection with them. What would Grimmjow even say anyways at his inability to save their children? Would he even care? 

 

Whatever the case, he couldn't ignore the thought that it had been a mistake on his side to deny Grimmjow to mark him. Because he would have been able to connect with his Espada in his time of need. If it would have made any difference in the end or not, didn’t matter, as long as he had had a connection with Grimmjow through their personal link, he could have held himself together at his partner’s support. -Even though Grimmjow’s support would have most likely just consisted of death threats and a lot of profanity regarding Bach.         

  

The blade cutting his skin open had hurt, but it couldn’t be compared to the uncomfortably painful feeling of digging hands into the incision that was made. He just didn’t know how to hold himself together anymore when fingers dug into him, making him not only experience a rush of sickness, but a feeling of searing hot pain that started in the pit of his stomach, but soon travelled through the rest of his body, up until the top of his head. The feverish warmth completely consumed him, making him unable to keep his screams at bay. His pride just didn’t matter anymore, he just couldn’t keep silent.  

 

The digging into his insides continued, scratching at a surface that intensified his cramps into an unbearable pain. And not a second later he felt his children’s connection to him for the **first** and **last** time... He couldn’t explain it, but it had something akin to a bond, a bond that was forcefully being ripped apart, like a cord that broke under pressure during tug of war. Since they clearly held on to him for dear life...

 

He heard some murmurs, but he couldn’t understand a single word, because he felt his conscience slowly slipping, although he fought hard to try and stay awake for **them**. 

 

Unfortunately, he lost the battle.   

 

-0-

 

When Grimmjow came to he literally felt the hole in his sternum slowly being closed up. He never had any special regenerating abilities to heal a wound that severe, but at the meek soft sound of, “It didn’t damage anything, Grimmjow-san is all healed up.” he realised that he was taken care of by someone.

 

He became alert in a second, trying to smell or hear any familiar scent or sound. He felt the Reishi of Shinigami around him, so he could safely assume that he was in the hands of those that should have been his own mortal enemies. 

 

Another’s voice called out, “Would be a shame if it did.” and it’s a sound that he swore not to forget; Kurosaki. The fucker that he tried to put in his place, before he was humiliatingly stopped by Tousen that fuckwad. 

 

He opened his eyes in an instant, shoved the woman aside that had been healing him, before he made a leap in the general direction of that mop of orange hair. Kurosaki’s reflexes were more than in tune with Grimmjow’s speed though, since that big ass sword blocked his reach to the teenager almost immediately.  

 

“What the Hell, man, are you freaking out of your mind?!” 

 

It didn’t matter what he was originally on the lookout for, ‘cause right now Kurosaki was his objection. “I told ya to remember my name, didn’t I?! Are ya ready for that revenge match?”

 

There was something different about Kurosaki though, even if he had been promised a second match, something told Grimmjow that Kurosaki wouldn’t be on par with him any longer. The raw power of the young teen had more than doubled since the last time Grimmjow had encountered him. 

 

It was such a huge difference, power wise, and in such a short time... he had seriously underestimated the youngster in front of him. Not that that would ever stop Grimmjow from trying anyway... 

 

Much time to concentrate on their little spar was spoiled unfortunately when someone pulled Kurosaki by the back of his uniform away, and just at the moment that Grimmjow was waiting for the berry to charge at him with the attack that had managed to scar him in their previous fight. 

 

Both he and the orange haired one looked at the one that had interrupted their fight. Some weirdo with a hat stood just behind Kurosaki, wagging a finger in the youngster’s face while scolding him in a silly voice, “Didn’t I tell you to spare your powers?” 

 

Kurosaki oddly enough backed down in an instant and was rewarded by a couple of pats on his cheek. 

 

At Grimmjow’s snort their heads turned back to him. “Got yourself a sugar daddy, Kurosaki?” 

 

Said sugar daddy apparently knew the youngster enough to hold him back at Grimmjow’s sneer. Because the handle of a cane hooked inside of Kurosaki’s uniform next kept him strategically back; like a leash on a pet. 

 

“Oh come on, Urahara-san!” 

 

The actual name of the one with the hat snapped Grimmjow out of his personal enjoyment. Because that name sounded vaguely familiar. 

 

Wait a minute...

 

He strode up to the pair, almost nose to nose with the handler of the cane before barking out a, “Urahara?! As in Kisuke Urahara?” 

 

Ignoring Kurosaki’s wary look, Grimmjow waited on the blond’s confirmation, before he grabbed a hold of the guy’s arm to drag him along. “You’re coming with me.” 

 

He couldn’t get very far or he was halted in his steps when Kurosaki tugged on the blond’s other’s arm in the opposite direction. “I think not! What are you planning with him, huh?!” 

 

It became practically a tug of war. 

 

“Don’t worry, Kurosaki, you’re gonna get your sugar daddy back,” The words, or actually two words in particular earned him the right to the blond as Urahara practically flew to his side as Kurosaki reached for his zanpakuto instead. “But not before I’m done with him.”

 

He couldn’t however make an actual deed out of his promise when he was hit over the head with the cane that weirdo still had in hand. “It’s not nice to kidnap people, Jaggerjaques-san.” the blond then turned around to warn Kurosaki, “As for you, Ichigo, you know what I’ve told you.” 

 

The berry reluctantly lowered his sword.  

 

In the mean time Urahara stood sandwiched in between them, hiding a suspiciously amused expression behind a paper fan all of a sudden. “Alright, now that we’ve all calmed down... Tell me Jaggerjaques-san, what can I do for you?”

 

He growled, he could do the explanation while they were on their way since he had lost enough precious time already. “Aizen wants you.” 

 

A chuckled, “Wouldn’t be the first time...” from said blond had Grimmjow growl again, this time threateningly close to the other’s face. 

 

“What did you say there?!” that sentence didn’t sit well with him at all. 

 

Though all the other did was innocently waving away his anger with a swish of his closed fan. “Nothing, nothing. I take it Aizen is still alive then?”

 

“Of course he is.” 

 

The fan was then contemplatively tapped against the blond’s chin while the youngest of them  frowned, “Why would Aizen need your help?” 

 

Both he and the weirdo simultaneously answered Kurosaki’s question, “He’s held captive.” Urahara afterwards glanced back at him, “The question is, why did Bach keep him alive?” 

 

“The fucker wants him as a consort.” The emotion he felt along with that term was practically spewed out. Ain’t no way was he ever gonna allow that to happen, but the longer the blond dilly-dallied, the more he feared for his mate’s wellbeing. 

 

“Why would he want Aizen as a consort?” 

 

The way Kurosaki said it almost made it seem like an insult. If anything, anyone should be glad to be even called worthy of being Aizen’s partner. Not that Grimmjow would allow anyone else staking claim on what was his!

 

“Because he has embed the Hogyoku...” the blond sighed, he paced a few steps through the room and Grimmjow briefly glanced at the woman standing in the doorway. She had healed him and she was also the one that Aizen had shown on screen in one of the Espada meetings, originally Aizen’s plan had been to capture her, until the brunet had decided to embed that stone instead.

 

Luckily actually, since maybe he never would have even considered Aizen as a mate...

 

His gaze went back to the pacing blond whom had been muttering things along the line of, “I hadn’t expected him to try it that early...” 

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Grimmjow mumbled sarcastically, they were losing time here! “Enough with the chitchatting now, since the lives of my cubs are on the line.”

 

“Your cubs?” Kurosaki questioned while glancing past Grimmjow as if said cubs would have miraculously popped up behind him. 

 

Maybe not the best thing to say, but what did he have to lose here? The enemy of his enemy was his friend, besides Aizen seemed to trust this guy...so whatever... 

 

“Yeah, Aizen’s carrying, so let’s get a move on.” 

 

The blond stopped pacing and told him with a big smile. “Well, well, congratulations, Jaggerjaques-san.” 

 

He didn’t personally know this Urahara guy, but the figurative pat on the back was definitely welcoming to his pride, so he couldn’t stop the wide grin while Kurosaki seemed confused as heck. 

 

“Carrying what?” 

 

“Change of plans,” The weirdo interrupted Kurosaki. “You’re sticking to the plan of getting up in the Royal Realm, don’t worry, everything’s good to go, Yoruichi will lead you to the Soul Palace.” he then turned to Grimmjow, “We on the other hand are going to Hueco Mundo.” 

 

Okay, maybe they were to be trusted after all. 

 

When he told the blond of his inability to open a Garganta or Bach’s general seal on all entrances, all he received from the other was a creepy smile. Before Urahara went over to Kurosaki, -probably- whispering some reassurances hidden behind the stupid fan. 

 

Afterwards Grimmjow was ushered out of the room, but right before Kurosaki was completely out of sight, he yelled, “You owe me that fight!” 

 

He received a, “Sure! Give my regards to your sugar mama!” 

 

He was about to turn back the way he came from, “Oh he’s going down now!” but a firm grip on the collar of his uniform held him unfortunately back. 

 

Whatever...he had more important things to take care of first anyways.           

 

-0-   

 

Sousuke woke up, the stabbing pains in his lower abdomen had been the cause of waking him up. He felt as if something was missing, he felt so...alone. Even if he never had the chance to make a decent connection with his children, that simple spark right before they were taken away, was everything. Reminding him of what he would be missing, something that could have been, but was no more. He carefully caressed a finger over the sown part, which made him become aware of the fact that his limbs were freed of their shackles.

 

His wrists were red raw in colour, chafed because of his insistent pulling against the metal and leather straps.

 

Trying to sit up straight, everything hurt, especially below his navel. He rubbed over his lower abdomen, futilely, almost desperately trying to reach out to something that wasn’t there anymore. And he felt a different warmth returning, a pressure that bubbled up inside of him that felt the worse it became, harder to contain. 

 

When he felt something trickling down his cheek, he realised he was actually crying. He let his tears out though, he needed to get his chance to mourn them in some way... though it maybe would make him feel better to do that in the ‘comfort’ of his own room, instead of probably being spied on in the lab. 

 

He tried to move off of the metalic table, but it became pretty clear that he still lacked the strength to move his lower half properly. He therefore scooted to the edge of the examination table, using the strength in his arms to push himself further. 

 

And he was right, he was being monitored, since the sound of someone gaining access into the lab alerted him to the newcomer’s presence, before he even saw him. 

 

He didn’t make any effort to face the intruder, he instead deceived the Quincy by pretending he fell off of the examination table, -although the lack of any power in his lower half aided his deceit greatly- and he tugged the metal table -full of medical supplies- with him on his destination to the floor.  

 

All done with ulterior motives in his mind, since he had snatched the scalpel off of the end table, before dragging the rest down with him. When the intruding Quincy next decided to help him up, he stabbed the bastard right into his face. And as soon as he recognised him as one of the murders of his children, he kept plunging the scalpel in and out of the other’s sockets. 

 

The Quincy’s visage might have been destroyed, but the rest of the other man was still mobile as ever and a hand slipping into a pocket to retrieve his gun didn’t require the other’s eyesight. It just didn’t matter anymore to Sousuke, even if he was shot, he would do anything to at least take this one down with him; as a punishment for what the Quincy had done. Even if the one he was attacking right now hadn’t been the head practitioner of the deed itself, as long as the other had been present during the procedure, right at that moment, that was all the confirmation Sousuke needed that the Quincy deserved it! And he just kept proving his point of view by fixating on mutilating the Quincy’s face violently. 

 

Fortunately for Sousuke, -since he was too far gone at that moment- Szayel jumped to his rescue. His Octava Espada appeared behind the Quincy, disarmed him and then badgered the blunt side of the weapon into the beaten man, helping Sousuke. 

 

When the Quincy completely stopped moving, Sousuke still didn’t halt his own stabbing, he almost felt an odd sense of release of frustration by attacking the murder, someone had to pay after all! 

 

Until Szayel had to force him down unto the floor to distract his fervent focus from the dead Quincy. 

 

“He’s gone now, it’s okay!” Szayel’s hands pushed his shoulders down, hard against the floor as he still tried to struggle against his Octava’s forceful grip. “Aizen-sama, enough now!” 

 

And just like that, a waterfall of emotions erupted. He cried, almost hanging on to his pink haired Espada as he mumbled incomprehensibly about his loss.  

 

“You need to calm down now, before you alert others. And you’re going to have to let me go though, since I will have to dispose of the body and delete the security images.” 

 

He understood his Espada just fine, but he barely actually comprehended anything due to his grief. It was so hard to think about anything but what he just lost... 

 

Szayel therefore had to practically tug his wrists free from Sousuke’s grasp. “You’re going to have to calm down,” the pink haired one’s hand covered his abdomen briefly. “for this one.”

 

And just those words evoked such a rage inside of him that he simply turned on his Espada, not with the intent to kill though, but to injure at least, since he hadn’t aimed at any crucial point on Szayel. The fact that the other had hinted at the presence of any of his children enraged him, he just lost them, and then his Espada dared to provoke him like that?! 

 

It had him struggling against his Octava, whom simply tried to protect himself, but also tried to calm Sousuke down at the same time. Even when he had hacked the scalpel right into Szayel’s left hand when the other had reached out to him, his former underling remained defenceless.   

 

“Calm down!! He didn’t take all three of them!” 

 

Which were perhaps the words that managed to bring him back to reality, so he at least listened to what his Espada had to say. Although, shock was probably the main reason why he suddenly stilled. 

 

“He took two of the triplets, but left one of them, which he did on purpose. He wants you to lose the third child on your own, which you will if you don’t learn to calm down.” 

 

When he slackened, both in relief and silent apprehension, his Octava Espada got off of him to wrap a make-shift band around his hurt arm.

 

Sousuke cradled a protective palm around his abdomen, feeling for any sign of life, even though the child hadn’t developed enough yet for Sousuke to be able to receive any signal back. Not that he needed that confirmation right now, since his Espada’s reassurance was the sort of encouragement he needed to keep fighting for his child and for the ones he lost.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note!: Violence in the form of killing for joy as Hollows do and for the major warning: Forced abortion, so if that will squick you, entirely ignore Aizen’s point of view: Don’t read after the first page break -0- and after the second page break it has already happened, but it’s still fresh in Aizen’s mind! Even if the warning isn’t a problem, note that the procedure isn’t done in a humane way at all.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd yet.

 

  
Grimmjow walked alongside this Urahara guy through the sands of Hueco Mundo. He still didn’t fully trust the hatted man, which of course had something to do with his instincts. Being born as a Hollow made him naturally wary of others, the only one a beast like him could depend on was, himself and his mate. The personal link provided an inside on your partner’s thoughts and feelings.

“How do you know Aizen?” the blond man seemed to know a lot about his mate, too much.

“Oh, we go way back, Jaegerjaques-san.”

And that’s all he needed to hear to go berserk, - he would have flattened the blond to a nearby surface if they weren’t currently scouting through an open terrain-, so he settled for grabbing the other by the neck.

The weird thing about this Shinigami was, that he was fairly passive. He didn’t fight back as his windpipe was almost crushed in his grasp, he just stuttered out a, “Not...like that, I...assure you.” as he struggled a little in his grip.

Deciding to let Urahara go after being remotely comforted at the fact that Aizen definitely wouldn’t have had a thing going on with this weirdo, the guy safely put up a distance between themselves.

And he heard the muttered, “I would have to be declared crazy if I had a crush on the guy who framed me.” as said blond was making himself presentable again by flattening his clothes.

Grimmjow kept watching the other silently, so Urahara blabbered the same thing in an understandable tone, along with the elaboration of, “...for a crime he actually committed.”

“Heh...” he snorted at the confession, ‘That sounded exactly like his mate.’

The portal this man had managed to open had been situated far away from the palace. Which was actually a blessing, sure they would have to trudge through the stormy weather, but at least they were assured of no Quincy being alerted by their presence.

“Aizen willingly let himself be impregnated?”

Grimmjow glanced minutely at his companion, whom looked as if he was literally scouting the desert, since he picked up random things to study them curiously. The blond reminded him of Szayel, whom would have been just as fascinated if he was dropped in the human or Shinigami world.

“What da fuck da ya think of me?! Of course he let me mount him.” Just because he was a Hollow didn’t mean that he acted like his own kind. He would never take anyone against their will.

The bright grey eyes of the other minutely studied him instead of the piece of rock that he held in his hands.   
The impenetrable stare made him own up to the fact that his future mate wasn’t exactly pleased by finding out he carried. Although for someone as smart as Aizen, the brunet should have known how little baby Hollows were made... “...I don’t think Aizen actually knew that he would become pregnant.”

A snort followed his confession. “Oh, he knew.”

Grimmjow raised a brow.

“He was aware of the transformations if fused with the Hogyoku, simply because there have been test subjects,” The blond lifted his hat somewhat to give him a certain glance as if he was trying to communicate with him throughout that stare. “unwilling mind you,” before he averted his gaze back to his sample of the desert. “but, they had received their defined status of Alpha or Beta. So Aizen was most certainly aware of what his transformation would bring forth. I’m guessing though, that he wasn’t expecting to become an Omega.”

Judging by Aizen’s crazy reactions when he found out about the pregnancy, that speculation came probably close to the truth.

As he stepped further into the direction that would eventually lead to the palace, he was mildly annoyed to find the other still curiously inspecting things.

“Enjoying your leisure stroll through Las Noches?”

He saw the hatted man’s head make a small bow. “Oh sorry, I just can’t take the risk of hopping in, most of the times, so I simultaneously take this opportunity to take a few samples.” the blond muttered after looking around for a few more seconds before finally coming his way.

Was it really such a good idea to allow even more Shinigami entrance into the desert? Since the last time a Shinigami entered he decided to rule the roost. They were all bound to ruin a land that was normally owned by his own kind, and yet these foreign species destroyed everything. “Why help me? Or why help Aizen when you don’t seem to be on good terms with him.”

“Are you familiar with the saying, ‘Destroy evil with evil?’” His blank stare probably gave the other his answer, since Urahara said, “Neither was I, I just had a wise man tell me that and, you know, I think he might be right.”

The only thing Grimmjow could think about was, ‘The fuck? This guy was so weird...who the Hell was he talking about anyways?’

“Besides I couldn’t possibly miss the chance of studying an Omega up close.”

“Don’t you fucking dare touch my mate.” he growled, close in the other’s face again as the blond simultaneously procured his fan from nowhere.

“Don’t worry about it, my only intentions are to help you.”

He was seriously going to keep an eye on this guy whenever he did get close to Aizen, ain’t no way that anyone else was going to get their hands on his mate.

After walking an immense stretch of the vast landscape, with some intervals of breaks so the hatted man could take his samples, Urahara took out a device that was sure to lead the way. Something Grimmjow himself didn’t need, his instincts would lead them home just fine. Well, home...

“We need to go further north.”

Which Urahara was right about; it was the fastest way that was also littered with hiding places due to the rocks, but that had recently all changed, thanks to his majesty’s toy.

“If ya want to be ripped into a gazillion pieces be my guest, but I’m going north-east.”

His majesty’s contraption held a gate exactly in the north east direction, that was turned off every so often. Unfortunately the road to their destination was barren, no hiding places whatsoever and when they reached a certain point, guard towers would be overlooking their arrival long since before they reached the gate. Bach had a much tighter security than Aizen ever had.

“Ripped into a gazillion pieces?” his companion parroted amusedly as if he was searching for a solution.

“The Quincy fuck has a force field of some sort...something that makes you explode.”

The blond nodded. “Aha, a pressure field.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“And I’m guessing you know the area that’s free from this contraption?”

“No, it goes around the whole freaking palace, I know where it’s turned off though.”   
  
“Which is probably guarded.”

He smirked, “Whatever makes ya think that?” only to close his mouth just as fast when a burst of wind had him literally eating particles of sand.

“Well, we have to risk something...how is your release form doing, Jaegerjaques-san?”

He showed his bicep which had the band around it that prevented exactly that. And the blond was quick to come and inspect it. Grimmjow probably shouldn’t give his own two scents about the reiatsu seal, because this man was most likely smart enough to figure it out on his own, but they were kinda in a hurry. He would like to get to his future mate as soon as possible.

“I think it works in sync with the jewel in Aizen’s chest.”

Urahara looked at him suddenly.

“Our release forms were affected exactly at the time Aizen got his own seal around his neck. I’ve seen the little jewel hanging off of Aizen’s choker flickering on and off at the same time as that stone.”

“A seal on the Hogyoku? That’s an interesting hypothesis.”

It was the only one that could logically make sense, sure he ain’t no scientist like Szayel, but he was aware of his surroundings and minor details when the situation called for it.

The blond continued inspecting the band, even getting out another sort of device from his little backpack, which he used as a sort of scanner on the seal on his arm.

“Well?!” he snapped impatiently when it took another few inspections with other contraptions before the other simply stood there, contemplating his options. “Can you turn that fucking thing off, you’re supposed to be the one who controls that orb...or so Aizen said.”

“That might all be true, Jaegerjaques-san, but not at such a great distance. I need to be in direct contact with the Hogyoku in order to be able to do that.”

“So, you’re of no fucking help?!”

Just great, he had went through all that trouble for nothing...

“Now I haven’t said that I couldn’t try breaking the connection of your reiatsu seal.”

...he raised a brow at the blond’s mysterious smile, this guy was something else, that’s for sure.

“Are all the Arrancar and Espada affected?”

Grimmjow snorted, “Were, along with a few spare Arrancar, I’m practically the only Espada still alive, besides Szayel and that son of a bitch, Nnoitra.” although the latter won’t be alive for long if he had a say in it. He was going to get his revenge even if that was the last thing he ever did...   
  
-0-

Sousuke was literally heaving above the toilet bowl, practically clinging to the seat as he tried with all his might to keep the raw meat from coming back up. And then it was only a piece of a small lizard like Hollow, he couldn’t expect Szayel to go out into the desert, scouting for a big meal. Not that many animals were still roaming around, what with Bach’s policy of killing any sort of Hollow.

“At least you have consumed some nutrients for the little one.” Out of the corner of his eyes he could make out his Octava’s silhouette; he must be a pitiful sight in his Espada’s opinion.

“Are you sure?” His hand went almost automatically to his lower abdomen. “Are you...certain that he left one...of the triplets?”

Because with Bach’s dirty tricks and lies, his majesty could say anything, assuming Sousuke’s underling would come blab everything back to him. The Quincy would of course not even think twice of taking advantage of Sousuke’s now weak state of mind.

“Positive.”

“He could have lied to you.” He breathed out in a shaky voice, unable to truly bear the horrible truth if Bach was playing with him again.

“He didn’t tell me directly, I overheard him telling his-”

Without giving his Espada the chance to finish his sentence he stressed, “He can look into the future.”

“Bach was talking in German, Aizen-sama, he was not aware of my presence.”

“Then you could have misheard, your translations aren’t perfect-”

“Will you relax, everything is fine with the one you’re carrying, but you need to remain calm. Something as simple as unnecessary stress can make you miscarry. Bach is expecting you to lose this one on your own, he wants you to blame yourself, so please...just trust me.”

He didn’t dare glance into Szayel’s direction to be faced with his aggravated expression. And he wouldn’t blame Szayel right now, he hardly recognised himself anymore. Bach had truly managed to break him...“...I can’t feel anything...”

“Which is normal, you need to be at least in your ninth week to be able to feel his or her reiatsu responding to yours. You will have to carry your child for nine months, Aizen-sama, you are not carrying literal cubs, they are still partly Shinigami.”

He had to console himself with those words, there was just nothing else that could put his concerns aside regarding his and Grimmjow’s child.

-0-  
  
They must have been walking for hours until they finally encountered a Quincy. Grimmjow didn’t know the bastard’s rank, but he could easily assume that he was part of the Sternritter, just by looking at the cloak the other wore.

He approached the Quincy quietly while the bastard was still turned with his back to them and he ignored Urahara’s motion that signalled he should stay low.

Now was his chance after all; he could leap down the hill for a quick surprise attack before the fucker got it in his head to cross to the other side of the hill on his own. They would have to prepare for a confrontation either way, so he better act fast.

Besides he wanted to try his release again. Urahara hadn’t managed to dismantle the band completely yet, but he had done some fine tuning which would release Grimmjow’s reiatsu slowly. A small puncture in some gas pipes could eventually become the result of a big explosion as well. All he needed was time for his reiatsu to seep through, and he knew from experience that it happened faster whenever his instincts were driven up. In other words; it was time to destroy some Quincies!

The constant nighttime worked in his favour, his enhanced eyesight was thankful for the advantage he had over those fuckers, and his prey would be truly surprised by his sudden attack.

He slinked down hill, slowly, trying to crouch as much as he could while still being able to keep up the pace and when he estimated his distance would allow him a successful leap, he lunged.

Oh yeah, he got a hold of his target, but the other’s appearance instinctually had him backing off a bit at first sight. There was a freakishly close resemblance to his mate. The Quincy’s lips were too big and his eyes were blue instead of Aizen’s brown and somehow this guy could never demand the respect that Aizen ever received when the overall vibe of this one was rather comical instead of his mate’s prideful stance. But, it still managed to surprise him either way.

And naturally, the couple of seconds it took for Grimmjow to get his bearings under control again easily allowed the Quincy to strategise as well. So before Grimmjow could do so much as land a punch on the other, the Quincy suddenly took off; he literally ran away from him. And that automatically aroused the need in him to chase after the weird Quincy.

Odd, that he was running away in the first place...

But he didn’t think much of it, not when the only thing his mind was supplying him with was; get that Quincy.

So when some sort of weird ball was thrown his way, dubbed as, ‘The gift’ by the fucker, he acted like his release form would; just slash the thing apart to get to his real prey. Which was of course the second mistake he made, right after mindlessly following the bastard...

And he collapsed then and there...which seemed to happen a fucking awfully lot...lately.

How he came to a bit later was a mystery, but he could feel his body responding to the poison in his reiatsu system. The same way he could feel his healed pressure accumulating, trying to break from the opening in his reiatsu seal, all at once.

He stayed low though, down on the ground, feigning an unconscious form while he could silently follow Urahara’s fight with the Quincy, whom had thrown poison at him. The blond seemed to be able to hold his own, in fact the power radiating off of the other betrayed that he was no simple ordinary Shinigami either. It had maybe something to do with the silhouette of the strange woman that had appeared behind Urahara, they were attached by marionette like strings. Although Grimmjow couldn’t be for certain since he had zero to none info on this Shinigami.

His conscious form was noted by his ‘ally’ though, he was probably alive due to him. Since this man had acquired the art of superb healing as well, he easily healed missing limbs with the help of that woman. The blond then looked directly at Grimmjow, nodding at him explicitly, after blasting their opponent away.

He understood that it was done in a way to alert him, a subtle sign of asking for assistance.

Gathering his powers he tried to push against that last barrier that locked his pressure in order to prevent his release form from breaking through. He increased his pressure as soon as that crazy Quincy stood back up and prepared one of those poisonous balls for the blond. Urahara had managed to reverse their stances, so it made it easier for Grimmjow to try and creep up on their enemy again.

When the dam that held back his pressure broke, his transformation into his release form happened almost immediately. His pent up reiatsu that had simmered around him during his restoration had his body already practically prepared for it. And that’s when he went in for the attack.

His hand pierced through the Quincy’s sternum from the back, -since that area was practically calling out for him- ending up with the guy’s beating heart in his palm, which he crushed a second later. Geared, by the fact that he could finally make use of Pantera again, he simply impaled the Quincy again to shut his trap, because he just kept blabbing even after his heart was crushed.

It was over for the Quincy that was for sure, but Grimmjow still had to take a couple of steps back as the air around him suddenly thickened, making it harder to breathe. And to his dismay that fucker kept talking...albeit it was clear that it was over for him when the Quincy’s energy began to diminish.

He would have went for another attack to end it quicker if he wasn’t forced to his knees due to the magnifying power of the ball the dying Quincy had managed to throw out. He could fortunately remain being unaffected by the poison this time, unfortunately the same couldn’t be said about his ally...

Just fucking great...they wouldn’t be arriving at the palace any time soon at this rate...

-0-

Sousuke shrugged off Gin’s grasp as soon as he was made to enter his former Espada meeting hall.

He had been invited -forced- to attend another one of his majesty’s dinners. There were a few things different from the last time he had to accompany them; his majesty’s group of elite soldiers seemed to be dwindling fast, there were a significant amount of less Sternritter present. They could be busy with their purge, but Sousuke was sure that he could safely assume that the Seireitei wasn’t the only one with a declining amount of soldiers...

The second thing he noticed or rather felt actually was his majesty’s raw power. The Quincy king was stronger than ever, a transcendent power that he had searched for on his own; Bach had managed to become the Soul King. His majesty’s appearance hadn’t bettered, his new look only repulsed Sousuke even more. Allseeing could be taken literally with those set of eyes covering Bach’s entire forehead.

How much that he had always even desired to become the Soul King, this being was atrocious.

“Come, my soon to be consort.”

He warily approached Bach as he scrutinised the other’s new...style.

Even Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't be able to stop Bach now, not when the boy was never allowed to acknowledge his own Quincy heritage. And a speedy course on achieving his Quincy powers wouldn't prepare the young man enough to face this.

Was he doomed to become his majesty’s consort anyways?

He closed his eyes to refrain from shivering in disgust as Bach brushed aside his hair so the Quincy had better access to get to his neck. The caress along the edge of his choker made him experience the other’s touch on his skin fleetingly. He held still though, afraid of any repercussion from this being, since now he knew better than to test Bach...

Even when the hand lowered to settle on his lower abdomen, he petulantly refused to look and be confronted by the other’s satisfied expresion.

“You will have to bear me a strong heir soon after all.”

Sousuke ignored that statement, set on completely letting everything pass over him, instead of considering anything Bach said. No unnecessary stress, Szayel said, so he would try to abide to that.

He would absolutely not give Bach the satisfaction of taking the only thing he still had, besides he had to get through this, Szayel had kindly informed him that Grimmjow was out in Soul Society. And he knew that his Sexta would comply to his request, he had faith in his Espada, had to, for his sanity.

So, if Ichigo wasn’t strong enough to stop this being, Sousuke would have to help the young man once the Hogyoku’s seal was broken by Urahara.

Bach sat down again at the head of the table, and naturally he was ushered to take a seat next to the Soul King.

“I have invited you for dinner since it will be your last meal here.”

Sousuke saw the other looking at him throughout his sideways glance, but he didn’t grant Bach much more than a brief sneer. He rather kept his focus on the table, not even looking at any of Bach’s underlings.

“You’ll be transferred to our new accommodation, be glad that your place is still next to me after all your defiance. That way you can enjoy the fruits of my labour, every small luxury that is granted as the Soul King, you will be able to appreciate as well. A part of your dream will still be fulfilled.”

As if Bach could ever make him feel good about his situation, he was never going to settle for anything less than being the Soul King himself. Actually, right now, all he wanted was to be freed from this tyrant.

“The Seireitei is conquered, there is nothing left of the Shinigami world, you will see it with your own eyes how I shaped our new world to something befitting of transcendent beings such as ourselves.”

Bach had grabbed his palm in an almost loving manner, Sousuke left it stationed there, although he would have rather ripped the other’s appendage off for putting words in his mouth that he would never agree with.

Bach was a monster, he had completely ruined him. He himself had still been merciful, he would have never taken anyone against their will in the first place, neither would he have forced anyone to dispose of their offspring. The Quincy king was a vile creature.

“I would like to make a toast to all of the Shinigami that were sacrificed due to giving a pitiful resistance.”

Bach switched to his own language afterwards in order to make that toast, something Sousuke was immensely thankful for. It was easier to tune out a language that he didn’t understand.

When his majesty switched fluently back, he suddenly addressed Nnoitra, his only Espada that was willingly taken into the Sternritter.

“We unfortunately lost some soldiers as well, which is necessary in order to gain success, Nnoitra would you do the honours?”

He payed attention then, because Bach wouldn’t let Nnoitra specifically speak unless it concerned Sousuke in the slightest. He was fearing for Szayel’s life in first instance, since his Octava Espada had been helping him to consume Hollow meat in order to keep his child alive. Not to mention that Bach could have found out about what happened after he woke up when his children were ripped out of him...

And Nnoitra’s wide smile that turned in his direction said it all.

“We had a deserter among our ranks, he went completely berserk and attacked the Hunter Squad leader for no reason at all.” his Quinto Espada stretched out his arm, his middle and pointer finger pointed towards him, while his thumb pointed upwards. “And since I serve his majesty and abide by his laws I dealt with him,” he motioned his arm and made a childish sound as if he had fired a gun. “and down went Grimmjow.”

Everything came crashing down with those words; his hopes of getting out of here and ever getting a chance of restoring his powers. And the lost life of his still unborn child that he likely wouldn’t be able to protect for long when he had nothing to lift his spirits up anymore. A life long of being Bach’s slave... “No!”

Standing up, he ignored his majesty’s demand to sit down again as he tried in a desperate attempt to clear his mind of that thought. Grimmjow couldn’t be gone...

Now more than ever he blamed himself for not letting his Sexta mark him, since he would be forever living in uncertainty, not knowing if Grimmjow had truly passed away. He fervently denied his Quinto’s statement, not caring that Gin had grabbed a hold of him again as he was to be escorted to the new palace.

He truly had nothing anymore.

-0-

When they finally reached the palace, Grimmjow was surprised by their easy entrance. The watchtower was unguarded, his majesty’s special toy seemed to have been dismantled already.

Oddly, the place seemed to be totally abandoned.

“I knew it! We’re too fucking late!” he cursed.

It took more than two days to get the poison out of the blond’s system. Urahara had healed himself just fine, but it had taken a while since his powers were exhausted. And Grimmjow couldn't abandon the blond at that time, since he was the one whom had to undo the seal on Aizen’s Hogyoku.

“Relax, Jaegerjaques-san, this could be a trap.”

Not fucking likely. The one Quincy they had encountered surely was sent on purpose their way, but the palace’s desolate state seemed to be a little too realistic for it to be done in order to fool them. Besides, why would the fucker have installed the damn forcefield and all those extra security measures, only to let the enemy just walk right in?

Nah, there was something else going on here, he had to give that to the blond next to him, whom had stopped him from just entering the palace through the huge front doors.

“Do you hear that?” he suddenly asked and crouched near the wall when he heard a suspicious sound coming from within while Urahara was contemplating on how to get inside...

He was still in his release form, so his hearing was sharp as ever, yet he couldn’t pick up the fact that the sounds were caused by fire until his ears were practically singed off when a beam of said hot element shot right above his head through the wall.

Of course it was that fucking red head...And right before the guy could call him his derogative nickname of, ‘Kitty cat.’ or something along the lines of that, he went right for him. He didn’t know what Urahara’s problem was when the blond suddenly tried to have him back off of the Quincy, until Bazz B muttered, “Woah, there pussy cat, we’re fighting for the same damn cause now, so lower those claws.”

“The fuck?!” it was all new from him then on.

“His majesty,” The Quincy’s title was spewed out with as much hate as Grimmjow himself had always done so. “stole our powers, we were just sacrifices so he could get up there to become the Soul King, we meant absolutely nothing to him. Well some of us...”

“And that took ya until now to finally figure out? He disposed of all of you this whole fucking time...you have to be fucked up in the head to finally come to that realisation.”

The redhead pushed him back as he simultaneously made a swipe at that redheaded mug.“I can still burn your fucking tail off kitty cat, so I wouldn’t have such a big mouth if I were you.”

“Can we move on as grown adults?” Urahara suggested amusedly while uselessly putting his cane in between their visions of each other. Not that that helped much as they sought each other’s eye contact immediately again so as to intimidate the other. Or that was at least Grimmjow’s strategy.

Bazz B was eventually the one whom averted their eye contact to answer Urahara’s, “Where is everybody?”

“Gone. The headquarters have moved to Wahrwelt, he changed the Soul Palace; merged it with Silbern, Soul Society and the Royal Realm. It’s his new world.”

All good and all, but Grimmjow only needed to know one thing, “Where’s Aizen?”

“Bach’s consort?” he growled at that description as the redhead informed him, “With him of course. The only ones who are still left here are the ones who oppose Bach.”

He looked at Urahara, who returned him with the same exasperated expression; all that for nothing... they were stationed in the wrong world...

“Well all except him.” The Quincy muttered and pointed behind them.

When Grimmjow and Urahara followed the other’s point of view, they were met with the appearance of his majesty’s other half.

“Is he also on our side?”

“No, he’s completely brainwashed, I don’t recognise him anymore.” Bazz B added. ”

Grimmjow didn’t understand all those sappy bullshit emotions, but the redhead sounded rather bitter.

“...he carries his majesty’s power during the night when Bach is asleep...”

Okay that maybe explained it, he was jealous ‘cause he wasn’t his majesty’s chosen one.

Anyways, they were fucked either way, Bach thought of everything. It didn’t matter wether it was night or day, there was always someone leading. So attacking Bach during his sleep was likely also a strategy that would fail...

Wait a damn minute...

“So if there’s ever a good time in disposing of that fucker’s other half...” he practically rubbed his hands together in glee, since it was about time that he could burn some of his pent up energy.

“Exactly.” Bazz B responded to him, only to push the two of them to the side, since that was something he would rather do himself, something about having known the other all his life and refusing to let the blond Quincy sacrifice the rest of his sanity to the king.

More of that useless sentimentality...whatever made the redhead think that he could still even beat some sense in the other Quincy?

Bazz B even opened up a portal for them to go back to Soul Society. Grimmjow was about to interfere with their fight anyways, since that blond Quincy was not for nothing dubbed his majesty’s other half... But Urahara pulled him back.   
  
Not that he let himself be guided by his new founded companion or even let himself be informed by the Quincy that turned sides. He had to see it with his own eyes if Aizen wasn’t being locked up in the palace anymore. Because with Pantera activated, the scent of his mate was almost tangible.

So he rushed to Bach’s room where the scent seemed to be the most prominent, all the while he ignored the Flashstepping Shinigami behind him; he had to be sure!

The grounds outside of the palace wasn’t the only place that was abandoned, even the interior was almost desolate. Well, except those few that turned sides and were destroying everything as some sort of revenge.

When he arrived at Bach’s room, no Aizen could be found. His scent just still lingered around, mixed with that fucker’s...

“Jaegerjaques-san...”

He shrugged off the hand that came to rest on his shoulder...he wasn't done checking everything yet... Turning around, he set out to the room where Aizen was kept hostage all the time. Gun shots were fired off in the distance, but since the group whom betrayed Bach was going on a rampage, he didn’t specifically care about that.

Though once there, he was met with the same fate; no Aizen and the smell of his majesty disgustingly overpowered everything.   
  
The sound of the safety being set off by a gun though, alerted him to the fact that it wasn’t Urahara whom had just entered behind him. He had been too focused on the scent of his mate...

“No fucking way, you’re still alive? You just don’t die, do you?”

Nnoitra, stood there, gun pointed at him.

Well, if that’s not one of the fuckers he was waiting on...

“You know,” he told Nnoitra in a surprisingly calm way, considering his release form still held the upper hand. “How about we finish it the old way? Just you and me.”

The responding wide smirk and the gun being shoved to the side was surprisingly a comfort in itself. Ain’t no way that he would be able to win at gunpoint, although he wasn’t entirely sure that the odds were in his favour in a battle of one on one.


End file.
